Efeitos do passado
by Rute Riddle
Summary: [Terminada]Continuação de A filha da profecia. O passado foi vivido e esquecido, mas será que as escolhas passadas não podem influenciar o presente e até o futuro!
1. Default Chapter

Sinopse:

_O passado foi vivido e esquecido, mas será que as escolhas passadas não podem influenciar o presente e até o futuro?!_

**_EFEITOS DO PASSADO_** é a continuação da fic a **_FILHA DA PROFECIA_**….

Bem esta fic é ligeiramente mais pequena, tem15 capítulos, e é um romance com drama…..por isso não esperem coisas muito felizes…..

Para lerem esta têm que ler a outra, não que não se entenda, mas para sabermos como Draco e Ginny se casaram, e estão felizes….de momento.

Ah, obrigado a todos os que comentaram o ultimo capitulo da fic, e que esperaram por esta continuação. Segundo a Kika Felton esta é a melhor que a primeira, espero k achem o mesmo…por isso toca a ler, e claro deixem Reviews!

Jinhos e adoro-vos a todos.

Rute Riddle

27 de Dezembro de 2004


	2. A melhor noticia

**A melhor noticia**

Ginny abriu os olhos meio sonolenta ainda, olhou para o relógio e constatou serem 10 da manha, levantou-se calmamente e caminhou até ao banheiro privativo. Draco já tinha ido trabalhar, ela lembrava-se vagamente de ele lhe ter dado um beijo de despedida.

Olhou-se ao espelho sentindo-se diferente, e ela sabia o que era, só ainda não tinha dito nada ao esposo, queria que fosse surpresa. Passou a mão pelo ventre sorrindo.

Saiu do banheiro enrolada numa toalha felpuda branca, e caminhou até ao armário decidida a escolher uma roupa pratica. Olhou para a foto que se encontrava em cima da cómoda e sorriu. Era a foto do casamento deles, Draco abraçava-a pela cintura tendo o queixo apoiado no seu ombro, e ambos sorriam felizes.

Estavam quase a fazer um ano de casados, faltava apenas 2 meses, e em 10 meses de casamento eles estavam muito felizes. Era raro discutirem, pois apesar dos feitios serem diferentes eles já estavam habituados a não concordar com tudo, e por isso aceitavam as ideias diferentes deles.

Saiu do quarto depois de vestir uma camisa branca e umas calças largas negras. Caminhou até ao escritório e sentou-se na cadeira olhando os papéis existentes na secretaria. Alguns eram os relatórios de Draco, da última reunião no Ministério, visto ele ser o membro mais importante do concelho de ministros. Ao lado encontrava-se as folhas dela.

Ajeitou os papéis e colocou-os alinhados no canto da mesa, junto de uma foto deles quando estiveram pela 2ª vez na Grécia, na altura da lua-de-mel.

Encostou a cabeça para trás e ficou assim durante segundos até ouvir alguém bater á porta. Levantou-se calmamente e caminhou até ao Hall de entrada, dando de caras com sua sogra e Remos. Eles traziam ao colo sua filha, Halana. A pequena herdara os olhos azuis da mãe e o cabelo claro do pai.

Caminhou até eles abraçando o homem e cumprimentando a mulher. Em seguida pegou na afilhada ao colo e ergue-a no ar fazendo-a sorrir. A menina tinha quase 5 meses, e era o orgulho dos pais, e de Draco que adorava a irmã, apesar de não ser uma Malfoy, ele gostava muito da pequena.

- Então o que vos trás por cá? – Perguntou a ruiva caminhando até ao Salão.

Sentou-se numa poltrona com Halana nos braços e olhou para o casal sentado á sua frente.

- Decidimos vir-te fazer uma visita, sabíamos que meu filho estava a trabalhar e como não tínhamos muito para fazer.

Narcisa saíra da Mansão quando a ruiva e o loiro se casaram, e foi viver numa casa que Draco comprara para a mãe não muito longe de onde eles moravam.

- Fizeram bem em vir. Draco virá almoçar e não vai trabalhar á tarde, não querem almoçar connosco?

Viu Remos olhar para a mulher e em seguida responder:

- É claro, seria óptimo.

- Óptimo. – Disse a ruiva levantando-se e entregando a menina ao pai. – Vou dizer aos elfos para fazerem comida a contar para mais dois.

Nessa altura a ruiva levou as mãos á testa e segurou-se no braço do sofá.

- Estás bem Ginny? – Perguntou Narcisa olhando preocupada para a outra.

- Óptima, não se preocupem, isto acaba por passar, são só tonturas. – Respondeu caminhando até á cozinha.

Minutos depois ela voltou para o Salão e sentou-se novamente na poltrona. Narcisa olhava para ela fixamente e Remos brincava com a pequena.

- Ginny será que tu….tu não…tu….

- Sim. – Disse ela percebendo a cara da sogra.

- Sério?

- Sim.

- Mas que maravilha. – Disse a loira sorrindo e caminhando até á nora abraçando-a. – Draco, já sabe?

- Ainda não. Vou-lhe dizer hoje.

Aparentemente Lupin não tinha entendido nada pois nem olhara para as duas mulheres.

O resto da manha passou depressa, e rapidamente Draco chegou a casa, e foi encontrar Lupin sentado na poltrona do Salão lendo um livro e sua mãe e sua mulher estavam no chão brincando com sua irmã.

Ficou de pé olhando para elas antes de puxar Ginny pelo braço, levantando-a e beijando-a durante muito tempo, em seguida deu um beijo na sua mãe, e aproximou-se da pequena pegando-a ao colo e olhando-a sorrindo.

- Olá pequerrucha, como estás?

A pequena sorriu para o irmão passando as mãos na sua face fazendo com que Draco fechasse os olhos e ri-se.

- Parece que estás bem não é Halana. – Concluiu ele antes de voltar a por a pequena no chão.

Levantou-se ficando em frente da mulher e puxou-a abraçando-a.

- Convidei-os para almoçar.

- Fizeste bem. – Disse ele abraçando-a. – Mas agora vem comigo.

Puxou a ruiva pela mão e caminhou até ao quarto. A mulher estava admirada com o comportamento dele, assim que chegaram ao quarto ele fechou a porta e ela perguntou:

- O que me queres dizer?

- Dizer?! Eu não disse que te ia dizer algo, disse?

- Mas então porque viemos para aqui?

- Porque minha mãe está lá em baixo, o que me deixa minimamente constrangido. – Respondeu ele puxando-a pela cintura de encontro ao seu corpo.

Passou sua mão pelo rosto dela e juntou seus lábios aos dela, sem a beijar e disse:

- Eu amo-te…muito.

Ela sorriu com seus lábios colados aos dele e ia responder quando ele a beijou mais profundamente fazendo com que ela se agarrasse a camisa dele de modo a se segurar.

- Eu também te amo.

- Mesmo assim mais rechonchudinha eu gosto de ti.

Ela abriu a boca chocada mas logo sorriu, abraçando-o, o que fez com que ele não percebesse nada.

- Eu pensava que ias ficar amuada por dizer que estavas mais gordinha. – Comentou ele ao ouvido dela beijando-lhe o pescoço me seguida.

- Não Draco, não hoje e muito menos por esse comentário.

Ouviu o marido rir antes de a abraçar com força.

- Vamos descer para o almoço? – Perguntou ela.

- Sim. – Respondeu o loiro murmurando antes de procurar os lábios dela para mais um beijo.

Voltaram para o Salão e viram que a bebé dormia serenamente no colo da mãe. Ginny disse a Narcisa para a porem a dormir na sala ao lado do Salão, em cima do sofá.

O almoço durou imenso tempo pois Narcisa e Lupin deliciaram-se a contar o que a filha fazia, como acordar ás 3 da manha e berrar sem motivo algum, como sorrir quando olhavam para ela, como os olhos dela brilhavam quando viam comida.

- Ai faz-me lembrar o Draco, seus olhos sempre brilhavam quando chegava a hora de almoço.

Ginny riu divertida. Tinha visto algumas fotos do marido em bebé e nem parecia o mesmo. Tinha os olhos cinza azulados, seu cabelo loiro era ainda mais claro, mas ao contrário de agora ele era rosado e tinha umas grandes bochechas.

- Eu estou a imaginar. Draco era uma gracinha enquanto bebe. – Disse a ruiva.

- Só enquanto bebe? Agora não sou mais uma gracinha? – Perguntou ele com voz manhosa fazendo todos os ocupantes da mesa rirem.

Depois do almoço a mãe do loiro achou melhor irem para casa, Halana tinha acordado e estava quase na hora de ela comer.

Depois de eles se irem embora Draco sentou-se no sofá, e chamou a mulher para ao pé de si. Sentou-a nas suas pernas e abraçou-a ficando em silêncio.

- Em que pensas? – Perguntou ela afastando uma madeixa loira dos olhos dele e beijando-o ao de leve.

- Eu?! Oh…pensava em como está na hora de nós termos um filho também.

Ginny sorriu e ele puxou-a para um beijo apaixonado. A meio do beijo a ruiva sentiu-se ser deitada no sofá, e sentiu o corpo do marido por cima do seu. Os lábios dele caminharam para o seu pescoço e ela perguntou:

- O que fazes?

- Vou começar a fazer a encomenda de um filho.

- Mas não é necessário isto. – Disse ela rindo, fazendo com que ele a encara-se surpreso.

- Ginevra Molly Weasley Malfoy! Eu pensava que já não acreditavas na história da cegonha. – Falou ele rindo, voltando a beijar o pescoço dela.

- Não entendeste o ponto da questão meu amor. Eu disse que não é necessário isto, pois eu já espero um filho teu.

Os lábios de Draco pararam onde estavam e ele devagar ergueu a cabeça, ficando com os olhos á altura dos dela. Ginny vi-os mais azuis que cinza e brilhavam de uma maneira diferente, uma maneira que só vira uma vez, no dia do seu casamento quando eles foram declarados marido e mulher.

- Tu estás a dizer que estás grávida? – Perguntou ele com um sorriso.

- Sim. – Respondeu ela antes de ele a puxar para um beijo fervoroso.

Quando os lábios deles se afastaram ele levou os lábios ao ventre dela e levantou a camisa da mulher, beijou-lhe a barriga fazendo a esposa rir.

Voltou a encara a ruiva e em seguida disse:

- Um filho…um filho nosso…só nosso. Algo nosso….algo….meu Merlin, eu vou ser pai.

Sentou-se no sofá com um olhar concentrado, Ginny achou muito estranho a mudança repentina dele e acabou por se sentar ao lado dele.

- Draco! O que foi? O que se passa? Não estás feliz?

- Não meu amor, é claro que estou. – Respondeu ele pousando as mãos nas bochechas dele. – Estou muito feliz, mas é que….será que eu vou ser um bom pai?

- É isso? Apenas isso? Oh Draco….querido claro que sim.

- Eu não tive um bom exemplo paterno.

- E não precisas, tu não és teu pai, tu és diferente. E tenho a certeza que ambos vamos ser OPTIMOS pais.

- É, tens razão. Fui burro em pensar isto, o que seria de mim sem ti?

- Oh….nem quero imaginar isso…seria algo deveras assustador. – Respondeu ela a rir.

- A sério? E tu sem mim? Estarias agora com o Potter de certeza.

Ela riu encostando a cabeça no peito do marido.

- Com o Harry. Draco que ideia idiota.

Sentiu o homem encostar-se no braço do sofá ficando quase deitado, ela deitou-se sobre ele, e Draco murmurou:

- O facto de estares grávida não significa que eu não queria fazer o que queria.

- Sério?!

- Sim. – Respondeu simplesmente pegando na esposa ao colo e subindo para o quarto.

_I don't know how to live without your love_

_I was born to make you happy_

_'Cause you're the only one within my heart_

_I was born to make you happy_

_Always and forever you and me_

_That's the way our life should be_

_I don't know how to live without your love_

_I was born to make you happy_

_(Britney Spears – Born to make you happy)_

Assim que a ruiva abriu os olhos naquela manha deparou-se com o olhar do marido.

- Bom dia. – Cumprimentou ele.

Ela em vez de responder apenas se aconchegou no peito despido dele, Draco passou as mãos pela cintura dela abraçando-a com carinho.

- Bom dia amor. – Disse ela por fim, fazendo com que a voz saísse abafada por se encontrar encostada a ele.

- Quando vamos dizer á tua família que estamos á espera de um filho?

- Bem… – começou ela afastando a cara do peito dele para o marido a puder ouvir melhor. - Tua mãe já sabe, descobriu ontem por causa de uma tontura que tive antes de chegares. E visto eu fazer 20 anos daqui a 3 dias, eu pensei em convidar minha família para cá vir.

- Toda? – Perguntou ele sem esconder o facto de estar alarmado com isso.

- Sim, toda. Meus irmãos com suas respectivas famílias, e claro Blaise e Alexandra.

- Bem…se é o que a minha linda deseja…que assim seja.

Ela sorriu antes de o beijar.

-Sabes, só agora percebi porque não te importaste que eu tivesse dito que estavas mais rechonchudinha.

Ela riu do comentário do marido e em seguida disse:

- Eu não acredito que não desconfiaste de nada.

- Não. Tu não me disseste que não andavas protegida.

- Eu sei, queria que fosse uma surpresa.

- Podes fazer estas surpresas sempre que quiseres. – Murmurou ele ao ouvido dela fazendo-a sorrir a corar ao mesmo tempo.

Os dias passaram rapidamente e o aniversário da ruiva chegou. Draco tinha pedido aos elfos para se esmerarem naquele dia, pois era especial, e eles assim fizeram, a casa estava simplesmente perfeita.

O loiro encontrava-se no cimo da escada olhando para baixo e vendo apenas um mar vermelho. Tentava contar quantos Weasleys estavam lá, mas quando chegou ao número 15 atrapalhou-se e já não sabia quem contara e quem faltava contar, por isso desistiu.

- Olá Draco. – Disse Blaise aparecendo ao pé do amigo com a sua esposa na mão.

- Olá Blaise, Alexandra.

A ruiva subiu as escadas abraçando a amiga em seguida e cumprimentando o outro com dois beijos na cara.

- Mas isto hoje é uma festança, toda a família dela, e nós. Bem vocês desta vez exageraram.

- É que temos algo para dizer, e ela decidiu ser esta a melhor oportunidade.

- E o que devemos saber? – Perguntou Alex.

Draco olhou para o casal á sua frente, e uma ideia absurda passou na cabeça dele, uma ideia simplesmente divertida.

- O que vos vamos dizer, é que eu e a Weasley não estamos bem, pensamos em nos divorciar.

Ele viu o amigo esbugalhar os olhos e a amiga abriu a boca de espanto. Teve vontade de rir da cara deles, mas conseguiu aguentar, não transpareceu nenhum sentimento.

Desceu as escadas e foi encontrar a mulher na cozinha.

- Se Blaise ou Alexandra perguntarem se nos vamos separar diz que sim, eu menti-lhes. Nem imaginas as caras deles.

- Pobres coitados Draco.

- Uma ova. Eu ainda não esqueci que eles inventaram uma zanga para nos fechar naquela sala sozinhos.

- Se não tivesse sido isso….

- Eu sei, eu sei.

Draco sorriu beijando a esposa e saiu da cozinha indo para o Salão. Minutos depois todos estavam sentados na grande mesa, e Blaise e Alex não tiraram os olhos dos Malfoys, mas eles mostravam-se minimamente desinteressados um no outro.

Ginny tentava de todas as maneiras não rir e não olhar para o marido, mas estava a ser difícil. Draco divertia-se com a cara dos amigos, mas o mais giro era ver as caras da família de sua esposa.

Olhou para as mulheres deles, e concluiu que Ginny era sem duvida a mulher mais bonita que se encontrava naquela sala.

Olhou para a Hermione e viu-a com uma criança ruiva nos braços, era o filho dela com o Weasley, e era a cara chapada de Ron. Mas não era só a sangue ruim que tinha uma criança nos braços, o irmão mais velho da ruiva tinha um filho de 2 anos, e o Percy tinha uma filha de 1 ano e meio.

- Bem mas digam lá porquê esta festa tão grande? – Perguntou Arthur.

- Eu acho que o Sr. não vai querer saber. – Respondeu Blaise, fazendo com que todos o encarassem com incredibilidade.

Draco levantou-se e pousou as mãos na mesa.

- É verdade, nós não vos convidamos só por Ginevra fazer 20 anos, nós temos outra coisa para dizer.

Ginny levantou-se agarrando o marido pela cintura que a abraçou pela cintura fazendo com que a amiga e o amigo os olhassem espantados.

- Nós vamos ter um filho. – Disse Draco sorrindo e olhando para a mulher.

- Um filho? Mas tu disseste que vocês…tu…Draco tu mentiste-nos? – Perguntou Blaise olhando para o amigo abismado.

- Sim. Mas vocês caíram que nem patinhos, deviam de ter visto as vossas caras quando eu disse que nós nos íamos separar. Foi super engraçado. – Disse Draco rindo fazendo com que a esposa o acompanhasse.

- Mas vocês acharam mesmo que nós nos íamos separar?

- Bem….vocês são assim meio estranhos….podiam ter tido essa ideia estúpida de se separarem.

- Nunca Alexandra, nunca. – Disse o loiro apertando a mulher contra si.

- Mas vocês vão ter um filho? Eu vou ter mais um neto? Mas que óptima noticia. – Disse Molly indo abraçar os dois.

O resto do serão foi maravilhoso, e quando Draco chegou ao quarto encontrou a mulher, sentada na cama lendo um livro. Deitou-se ao lado dela, e pousou a cabeça numa das mãos, olhando a ruiva.

- Não queres vir para aqui para ao pé do teu maridinho lindo? – Perguntou ele tirando-lhe o livro das mãos.

Ginny riu enquanto se deitava na cama.

- Pronto já fiz a vontade ao Sr?

- Estás muito longe. – Respondeu ele puxando-a para ao pé de si.

A ruiva riu e encostou a cabeça no peito do marido.

Ele passou uma das mãos para trás das costas dela e depois pousou a outra no ventre dela.

- Nunca mais nosso filho nasce.

- Só faltam 6 meses, apenas 6 meses meu amor.

- 6 Meses. Tanto tempo….6 meses.

Ela fechou os olhos encostando-se a ele e acabando por adormecer rapidamente. Draco ficou mais algum tempo olhando para a mulher a dormir nos seus braços e imaginando como seria o filho deles. Não sabia como iria ser, mas que seria lindo, lá isso ele sabia.

Fechou os olhos sorrindo feliz da vida.

Fim do 1º capitulo

N/A: Aqui está o primeiro capitulo, um Capitulo feliz com a melhor novidade de todas…..espero k tenham gostado.

Reviews!

Jinhos!


	3. Ethan

**Ethan**

Draco levantou-se devagar, não queria acordar a esposa que dormia descansada ao seu lado. Ela mal havia dormido durante a noite por causa do calor que sentira. Olhou para a face dela, e viu que ela sorria, em seguida seus olhos dirigiram-se para a barriga dela, já grande.

Ginny estava de 8 meses, e Draco não via a hora de a criança nascer. Estava ansioso, para saber se era menino ou menina, pois Ginny não quis saber, preferia esperar e ser surpresa, mas ele queria. E também queria ver se ele iria ser mais parecido com um Weasley ou com um Malfoy.

Caminhou á volta da cama e abaixou-se ao pé dela, passando a mão pela testa dela desviando as madeixas onduladas ruivas que estavam coladas, por causa do calor que ela sentia.

Deu um beijo carinhoso na face dela antes de caminhar até ao banheiro para tomar um banho frio.

Minutos depois ele saiu do banheiro apenas com as calças negras vestidas, olhou para a cama e viu que a ruiva já estava acordada. Encontrava-se sentada e a olhar para ele. Draco caminhou até ela e sentou-se na beira da cama.

- Bom dia dorminhoca.

- Olá amor.

O homem passou as mãos nas faces dela acariciando-as antes de juntar os lábios num beijo delicado e profundo.

Quando se afastou da mulher ela pediu:

- Ajuda-me a levantar Draco.

O loiro passou um braço pelas costas apoiando-a, enquanto se levantava. Assim que ficou de pé Ginny soltou-se do marido sorrindo.

- Obrigado.

- Queres que te ajude a descer as escadas?

- Não, eu consigo, só me custa a levantar.

Ela passou os braços pelo pescoço dele e acariciou o cabelo dele sorrindo ao senti-lo tremer.

- Lembro-me da primeira vez que te fiz isto.

- Eu também me lembro Ginevra. Tremi todo, sempre me aconteceu isso. E eu adoro quando o fazes.

Ela sorriu beijando-o com paixão. Draco passou as mãos pelas costas dela, e sentiu a barriga dela bater-lhe no peito. Enquanto se beijavam, ele pode sentir dois pontapés do filho e sorria por isso.

Afastou os lábios dos dela e encaminhou-os para o pescoço dela.

- Sentes os pontapés? – Perguntou ela agarrando-se a ele.

- Sim. – Murmurou simplesmente antes de lhe morder o lóbulo da orelha.

Ouviram ao longe o relógio do Salão anunciar as 10 da manha, e por isso ela perguntou:

- Não vais trabalhar?

- Hoje não. Hoje não.

Pagou na mulher ao colo saiu do quarto, descendo as escadas devagar e indo até ao Salão. Sentou a ruiva no sofá, e ajoelhou-se ao pé dela.

Ginevra passou as mãos na face dele, depois no pescoço e em seguida deteve-se nos músculos dele.

- Desde a primeira vez que ficaste fascinada não foi meu amor?

- Parece que sim. Foi na Grécia, depois de teres tomado banho.

- Sim, eu lembro-me.

_Quiet thought come floating down_

_And settle softly to the ground_

_Like golden autumn leaves around my feet_

_I touched them and they burst apart with sweet memories,_

_Sweet memories_

_(Elvis Presley – Memories)_

Levantou-se e sentou-se ao lado de Ginny, em seguida deitou a cabeça na pernas dela deixando-a acariciar seu cabelo á vontade.

Fechou os olhos sentindo as mãos dela fazer o que mais ninguém conseguia fazer. Podia sentir seu filho dar ligeiros pontapés de vez enquanto e isso deixava-o com um sorriso bobo na face.

Passado alguns minutos sentiu a esposa se encolher, e ele abriu os olhos podendo vê-la a pousar a mão na barriga. Levantou-se imediatamente e perguntou:

- O que foi?

- Nada Draco, são só pontadas, mas não te preocupes é normal.

- Ele não estará para nascer?

- Não, é falso alarme. Quando estiver eu digo não te aflijas.

Draco deu um beijo na barriga nela tentado fazer com que as dores passassem.

- Vamos filho, nada de magoar a mãe.

- Eu gostava de saber porque pensas que é filho. Pode ser filha.

- Eu sei que é filho.

- Pois eu acho que é filha.

- Ginevra Malfoy, se eu digo que é filho é porque é filho, um Malfoy nunca se engana.

Ela riu perante o comentário dele e em seguida perguntou:

- Queres que eu mencione quantas vezes já te enganaste?

- Eu não me engano, apenas deixo que vocês pensem isso, para não se sentirem inferiores á minha pessoa.

- Pois, vais ver como te iras enganar. Será menina.

- Menino. – Disse simplesmente antes de beijar a mulher apaixonadamente.

Desta vez foi a vez de a ruiva se deitar nas pernas do marido, umas das mãos dele foi para o cabelo dela, que agora estava mais curto, estava só um pouco abaixo dos ombros, e os caracóis dela eram mais visíveis.

A outra mão foi para a barriga ficando lá durante imenso tempo.

A ruiva já estava quase a dormir nas pernas do marido quando um elfo apareceu carregando uma bandeja com duas canecas, uma era café, para o homem, e a outra continha chá verde para a ruiva.

- Ginevra acorda.

- Eu não estou a dormir. – Disse ela sentando-se no sofá e pegando na caneca, bebendo o chá aos poucos.

- Draco!

- Sim?

- Ainda não escolhemos nome nenhum para a criança.

- Tens razão. Ora bem chamar-se-á Ethan.

-Ethan? Se for uma menina?

- Já te disse meu amor que é um menino.

- Tudo bem. Então se for menino chamar-se-á Ethan. Se for menina chamar-se-á Angie.

- Tudo bem. Gosto de ambos os nomes. Ethan Weasley Malfoy, ou Angie Weasley Malfoy. Mas vais ver como será menino.

Ela apenas sorriu, sabia que ele desde sempre achara que fosse menino, e ela própria também, apenas gostava de vê-lo a defender que seria menino e por isso dizia que era menina.

- És capaz de ter razão. Deve de ser menino mesmo.

- Mas é claro que tenho. - Murmurou ele aproximando-se dela. – Eu tenho sempre razão.

Beijou os lábios da mulher com carinho enquanto ela passava as mãos pelo cabelo dele fazendo-o arrepiar-se.

Os dias passaram rapidamente na Mansão Malfoy, e cada dia que passava deixa o loiro mais ansioso, pois estava quase na altura de seu filho nascer.

- Ginevra! – Chamou ele ao ouvido dela, fazendo mexer-se na cama antes de abrir os olhos.

- Sim?

- Eu vou trabalhar meu amor. Mas se quiseres que fique eu fico.

- Não é necessário Draco, podes ir trabalhar á vontade.

- Se necessitares de mim é só chamares.

- Descansa, se precisar eu chamo.

Sentiu a mão do marido no seu queixo, fazendo com que ela o olhasse ainda sonolenta, no instante seguinte os lábios dele estavam juntos aos dela, beijando-a longamente mas com carinho.

A meio da manha Ginny levantou-se calmamente. Caminhou até ao banheiro privativo e começou a arranjar-se demoradamente. Olhou-se ao espelho de lado e passou a mão na enorme barriga.

Quando era mais nova ela nunca pensou ficar tão bem com aquela barriga. Sorriu pensando que mais dia, menos dia teria seu filho nos braços.

Em seguida saiu do quarto, e devagar desceu as escadas, apoiada no corrimão. Dirigiu-se para o escritório e sentou-se na mesa olhando o livro aberto que lá se encontrava. Decidiu voltar a ler, afinal ela tentava lê-lo á noite, mas Draco nunca deixa ela terminá-lo.

Horas depois um elfo apareceu ao pé dela carregando a bandeja do almoço.

- Sr. Malfoy ter mandado nós fazer isto para o almoço da Senhora.

- Ele mandou foi? – Perguntou ela olhando para a comida. – Obrigado Whisky.

O elfo deixou a travessa em cima da mesa e saiu do escritório fazendo uma vénia exagerada, o que fez com que a ruiva risse.

"Draco deve de pensar que eu não como! Mas é arroz de frango com ameixas. Ah Sr. Malfoy pensa o quê? Que me mima com isto tudo? Bem se for está certo."

Depois de comer a mulher saiu do escritório e voltou para o quarto, mas decidiu ir ver como estava o quarto do filho. Abriu a porta e deparou-se com o quarto de bebe mais lindo que já vira.

Era um quarto grande, as paredes estavam pintadas de cor pastel, e tinham pequenos adornos a castanho claro. Em frente da porta existia uma varanda que tinha uma poltrona enorme que dava para ela se sentar com a criança quando ela nascesse. A varanda tinha vista para o jardim da Mansão.

Ao pé da varanda estava o berço do bebe. Era um berço grande, também de cor clara. Ao lado desta estava uma estante que continha alguns brinquedos e livros infantis. Para alem disso haviam brinquedos espalhados pelo quarto.

Por trás do berço existia uma porta que eles tinham mandado fazer que dava para o quarto deles, porta essa que iriam manter aberta para o caso do bebe acordar a meio da noite.

Foi por essa porta mesmo que a ruiva foi para o quarto dela, sentou-se na poltrona e pousou as mãos na barriga.

- Então meu pequenino, como estás hoje? – Perguntou como se estivesse a falar com a barriga.

Como resposta ela sentiu um pontapé e sorriu.

- Acho que isso queria dizer: eu estou bem mamã. Sabes teu papá está ansioso pelo teu nascimento.

- Estou mesmo. – Disse uma voz vinda da porta do quarto.

Ginny ergueu o olhar e deparou-se com o marido olhando para ela. Viu caminhar até si, e ela perguntou:

- Já em casa?

- Sim. Decidi sair mais cedo, não estava lá a fazer nada. – Respondeu antes de beijá-la.

Draco pegou nas mãos da esposa fazendo com que ela se levantasse da poltrona. Virou-a delicadamente metendo as costas dela encostadas ao seu peito.

Passou os braços pela cintura dela e colocou o queixo no ombro dela.

- Gostas-te do almoço? – Perguntou murmurando ao ouvido dela.

- Sim. – Respondeu sentindo os lábios do marido no seu pescoço, beijando-a ao de leve.

Ginny pousou as mãos nos braços fortes dele segurando-se. Seus olhos estavam fechados, de maneira a sentir mais os lábios dele no seu pescoço.

Sentiu o marido pegar-lhe ao colo e encaminhar-se até ao banheiro, mas mesmo assim não abriu os olhos.

Assim que sentiu os pés no chão, abriu os olhos e viu que o loiro estava á sua frente.

- O que vais fazer? – Perguntou ela.

- Não sei Ginevra.

Draco levou as mãos á camisa dela e começou a desabotoar os botões desta. Quando a ruiva ficou sem camisa ele ligou a água e encheu a banheira com água morna e espuma perfumada.

A ruiva sorriu quando o sentiu desabotoar o botão das suas calças, tirando-as aos poucos. Em seguida ele ajoelhou-se em frente dela e beijou ao de leve a barriga da mulher, varias vezes seguidas.

Passado longos minutos ele voltou a levantar-se e deixou que a ruiva o despisse demoradamente. Sentiu os lábios dela no seu pescoço, beijando sua curvatura fazendo- tremer. Em seguida ela começaram a beijar seu tronco nu, e o loiro deliciava-se com os carinhos da esposa.

Ela parou ficando de frente para ele e tirou sua roupa interior entrando de seguida na banheira, sendo seguida pelo marido. Draco encostou as costas dela no seu peito e começou a acariciar a barriga dela.

Sentiam o bebé dar pontapés de vez em quando.

Passado imenso tempo eles decidiram voltar para o quarto. O loiro ajudou a mulher a deitar-se na cama e em seguida deitou-se ao lado dela. Jantaram em cima da cama, imaginando como seria o bebe. Faziam isso imensas vezes, e divertiam-se muito os dois.

- Já é tarde. – Disse a ruiva deitada com a cabeça no peito do marido.

-Tens razão. Vamos dormir.

Ela deitou-se ao lado dele, que passou uma das mãos pelos ombros dela puxando-a para si, e adormeceram rapidamente.

- Draco! – Murmurou ela a meio da noite. – Draco acorda.

Sentiu o marido a virar-se na cama, ficando de costas para ela, e resmungando algo que não percebeu.

- Amor acorda. – Disse ela abanando-o ao de leve.

- Ginevra tenho sono, deixa-me dormir. – Disse ele soltando-se dela.

Ginny bufou e acabou por se levantar sozinha, caminhou até á zona da cama dele e puxou os lençóis para baixo, o que fez com que ele abrisse os olhos.

- Ouve bem Draco Malfoy, tu vais levantar-te dessa cama imediatamente se não queres que teu filho nasça aqui. – Disse ela olhando furiosa para o marido.

Draco levantou-se da cama e vestiu umas calças por cima das do pijama, em seguida virou-se para ela e perguntou:

- Podias ter dito logo que ele ia nascer.

- Podias ter acordado logo ao primeiro chamamento.

O loiro pegou nela ao colo enquanto que chamava um elfo.

- Vai preparar o meu carro imediatamente.

A criatura correu para fora do quarto, e Draco caminhou até á garagem. O elfo tinha-lhe obedecido, e ele deitou a mulher no banco de trás.

Poucos minutos depois ambos entravam em St. Mungus.

- Minha esposa vai dar á luz, chame o médico Carl Jonhson.

A enfermeira foi imediatamente chamar o médico, enquanto que outra indicava a sala para onde a ruiva devia de ir.

- O Sr. quer ir assistir ao parto, ou fica aqui?

- Eu vou.

Draco entrou numa gabinete estranho, viu a esposa ser vestida com uma coisa qualquer e deitada na cama que ali se encontrava, rodeada de médicos e luzes.

- O Sr. terá que vestir isto. – Disse a enfermeira.

Era uma bata, igual á de Ginevra, uma bata horrível.

- Eu não vou vestir este trapo.

- Então terá que sair.

- Ok, eu visto. Ao menos é verde. – Resmungou vestindo a bata.

Caminhou até á mulher e deu-lhe a mão.

- Draco, vais ficar não vais?

- Sim, claro.

Viu a mulher sorrir antes de trincar o lábio inferior.

- Está tudo bem?

- Vai nascer. – Ouviu como resposta do médico.

O loiro começou a sentir seu coração acelerado, sua respiração estava descompensada e ele estava ansioso.

Ginny apertava sua mão com força, e ouvia apenas o medico a dizer para ela fazer mais força, pois estava quase.

Olhava para a mulher quando ouviu um choro estridente ecoar nos seus ouvidos. Olhou para o medico e viu erguer um bebe, o seu bebe.

_Our first born_

_It's our first, it's our first_

_Our first born,_

_It's our first little baby,_

_Come on, Our First born,_

_It's our first, It's our first,_

_Our first born,_

_It's our first little baby, C'mon_

- O meu filho. – Disse ele afastando-se um pouco da esposa e aproximando-se de uma enfermeira que enrolava a criança numa toalha felpuda branca.

- É lindo Sr. Malfoy. – Disse a mulher.

- E perfeito. – Concluiu o médico.

Draco olhou para o recém-nascido nos braços da enfermeira e sentiu seus olhos embaciados.

- Pega nele Draco. – Ouviu Ginny dizer.

O loiro viu a enfermeira colocar o pequeno ser nos seus braços e ele não pode deixar de sorrir ao olhar para o seu filho. Aproximou-se da mulher olhando para o bebe, e sentou-se ao lado dela.

- Tinhas razão meu amor, é um menino. Ethan!

- Que importa se tinha razão ou não, ele é o nosso filho Ginevra, nosso!

_When you had it something went through me, and it hit my soul,_

_I had no control,_

_This little life was mine,_

_And I'll do anything to protect it,_

_I will never neglect it,_

_I will always stand right there,_

_I'm the Daddy, I'm the father,_

_Now what that means,_

_I will always love and care for you always,_

_Come on just say it again,_

_I'm the daddy, I'm the father,_

_I just can't explain how I feel about our first_

Olhou atentamente para o bebe nos seus braços, o pequenino mexia-se ligeiramente, e abriu os olhos por segundos deixando quer Draco visse seus olhos castanhos.

Com uma mão passou na cabecinha dele e em seguida na face.

- É loirinho. – Disse Ginny olhando atentamente para o marido e depois para o filho.

- Sim, tens razão.

Draco virou-se para a mulher entregando-lhe a criança e em seguida beijou-a.

- Eu amo-te Ginevra.

- Eu também te amo….muito.

- E amo nosso filho.

_I'm so proud that we share,_

_I am so proud that we share,_

_The most precious thing in the world,_

_That you could love and share,_

_Baby I love you,_

_Yes I do,_

_Baby do you feel me baby,_

_Do you hear me, Do you hear me_

_(Ginuwine – our first born_)

Fim do 2º capitulo

N/A: E pronto aqui está o tão desejado filho….um menino….espero que tenham gostado. Eu adorei…apesar de a Kika dizer que tenho mais jeito para fazer meninas…desta vez saiu menino.

**Ninde Seregon**: espero não ter demorado a postar, e ainda bem que gostaste do primeiro capitulo, é bom saber. Jinhos!

**Kirina - Li**: è claro que voltaram, e está claro com um bebé, era só o que lhes faltava. Espero que tenhas gostado do meu querido Ethan……ah eu amo ele. Jinhos!

**Miaka**: Pois o Harry estava em França, na escola de Aurores. Mas não te preocupes ele vai aparecer……jinhos!

**Nathoca Malfoy**: bem eu mandei-te um mail, e sabes porque não escolhi nenhum dos teus nomes. Mas e então Ethan é um nome, ou não? Espero que tenhas gostado do capitulo….jinhos!

**Miris Malfoy**: ainda bem que gst do 1º capitulo, e sim não vai ser tão feliz como estes primeiros capítulos. Espero k tenhas gst….jinhos!

**Carol Malfoy Potter**: Ainda bem que gostaste….fico feliz por isso. Jinhos!

**KatieRadcliffe**: a parte do Blaise e da Alex foi inventada á pressão, só para ter mais qualquer coisa, mas ainda bem que gostaste da ideia. Espero k tenhas gst deste capitulo tb….jinhos!

**Mione G. Potter RJ**: Ainda bem que achaste fofa quando ela que lhe conta, eu também achei. Espero que tenhas gostado deste capitulo….jinhos!

**Cho Chang Potter-Rj**: antes de mais, não sei se teu nome está bem escrito, pois não percebi se era um i ou se era um j. e espero k este capitulo tb tenha sido bom. Jinhos!

**Camy**: e então ficaste a saber como é o filho deles. Gostaste? Espero k sim…..jinhos1

**Alemoanessa**: mas porque será que pensam que eu vou matar o Draco? Bem talvez vá….talvez não….mas uma coisa é certa, vai ter drama….e quanto a mortes na fic…posso dizer…duas pessoas vão morrer…..mas pronto…terás que esperar para ver. Jinhos!

**Isa**: ainda bem que gostaste, espero k tenhas gst deste tb. Jinhos!

**Sabrina**: ainda bem que gst da continuação…..jinhos!

**PatyAnjinha**: ainda bem que amaste….espero k tenhas gst deste. Jinhos!

**Joana**: feliz 2005 para ti tb….e ainda bem que gst. Jinhos!

Pois bem aqui estão os agradecimentos. Espero pelos vossos COMENTÁRIOS…….

E um BOM 2005 PARA TODOS!

JINHOS!


	4. De volta a casa

**De volta a casa**

Na manha seguinte o quarto onde a ruiva e o filho estavam encheu-se de visitantes. Todos os Weasleys e suas famílias vieram, assim como Alex e Blaise.

- Mas é a tua cara chapada! – Comentou o moreno quando viu o menino.

- É verdade, apenas tem os olhos da Ginevra. – Concordou Draco sentando-se ao pé da esposa e olhando para Alexandra que de momento tinha seu pequeno nos braços.

- Ethan Weasley Malfoy, certo?

- Sim Alex.

- É lindo o nome.

- Claro que é Alex, fui eu que escolhi.

- Draco! Deixa de ser convencido.

O loiro olhou para a ruiva e sorriu, aproximou os lábios do ouvido dela e murmurou:

- Como queres que não seja convencido se tenho a mulher mais linda e o filho mais perfeito…e eu próprio sou perfeito….é claro que sou convencido, tenho razões que sobra para isso.

Quando se afastou da mulher viu-a visivelmente corada e não pode deixar de rir, perante ela que o fuzilou com o olhar.

Draco não parou de rir, e Ginny abanou cabeça levantando-se e pegando no filho.

- Tua família já cá esteve? – Perguntou Blaise que se acabara de se sentar numa cadeira e puxar a mulher para cima da sua perna.

- Sim, já cá esteve….

- E toda. – Completou Draco. – Inúmeras cabeças vermelhas. Engraçado como os filhos dos teus irmãos são todos ruivos.

- Mentira. A filha do Fred é morena como a mãe.

- Mas de resto são todos ruivos.

- Sim são.

- Tu és a única que tiveste um filho loiro.

- Eu sou a única que esta casada com um loiro. Meus irmãos estão casados com morenas e até ruivas.

- Pois…. – Disse Draco encostando-se á parede e olhando o filho nos braços da mulher.

Ginny olhou para o marido sorrindo e em seguida esticou os braços, dando a criança ao pai. Draco nem pensou duas vezes quando pegou no bebe.

Nunca tinha imaginado ser pai, mas agora ele sabia, era o papel mais perfeito do Mundo, não havia como negar. Ele estava super babado com o filho.

Olhava a criança mexer-se ligeiramente nos seus braços, e quando o pequeno abria os olhos e sorria ele sentia, sentia o mesmo que sentia quando Ginevra lhe sorria. O sorriso era idêntico.

A ruiva olhava atentamente para ambos, quando ouviu Alex perguntar a Blaise:

- Será que vais ser como o Draco?

- Terás que esperar mais 7 meses para o saber. – Respondeu o homem.

A ruiva olhou para eles e viu que ambos sorriam. Draco aparentemente não tinha ouvido nada, pois não havia tirado os olhos da criança.

- Vocês…?

- Sim.

- Mas que bom. – Disse Ginny aproximando-se da amiga e abraçando-a.

Só nessa altura é que Draco levantou o olhar fazendo os cabelos irem para a frente dos olhos. Bufou tentando afasta-los, mas as madeixas longas continuaram lá.

- Porra de madeixas.

A ruiva olhou para ele e riu, aproximou-se dele e afastou a madeixa dos olhos dele, pondo-a atrás da orelha.

- Devias de cortar esse cabelo. – Comentou Blaise. – Já te chega aos ombros.

- Eu gosto assim.

- Eu também gosto. – Concordou Ginny. – Amor, não ouviste o que eles disseram?

- Sobre o cabelo?

- Não….eles estão á espera de um filho.

Draco sorriu e deu o bebe á mulher. Em seguida abraçou a morena e depois olhou para o amigo e disse:

- Finalmente….parabéns. – olhou-o maliciosamente e acrescentou baixinho, fazendo com que nenhuma das mulheres ouvisse. – Eu já pensava que tu tinhas algum problema, pelo facto de estarem casados há dois anos e ainda não terem criança.

- Muito engraçadinho Malfoy.

O loiro apenas deu um dos seus sorrisos característicos e voltou a sentar-se na cama.

Ginny caminhou até ao berço do filho embalando-o, minutos depois a criança dormia um sono descansado. Em seguida aproximou-se do marido e sentou-se ao lado dele fazendo com que Draco passasse o braço pelos ombros dela e a puxa-se para ao pé de si.

- Quando voltas para casa? – Perguntou Alex em seguida.

- Daqui a 2 dias….

O silêncio reinou por minutos até que Alex se levantou e disse:

- Nós temos que ir….mas voltamos….talvez amanhã á tarde….

- Tudo bem. – Concordou a ruiva, vendo a amiga e o marido desta caminharem para a porta.

Assim que eles saíram do quarto a ruiva sentiu os braços do marido apertarem sua cintura.

- Eu te amo. – Murmurou ele ao ouvido dela.

Ginevra virou-se e passou as mãos nos cabelos compridos dele acariciando-os e dizendo:

- Eu também te amo.

Aproximou os lábios dos dele e beijaram-se calmamente. Em seguida ela caminhou até ao pé do berço do bebe, e ele seguiu-a. Encostou o queixo no ombro dela e ambos ficaram a ver a criança dormir.

Podiam ficar ali horas que nem um nem outro se cansaria de ver o menino dormir.

………….

Dois dias depois Ginny voltava para a Mansão, e na verdade já tinha saudades da sua casa. Quando lá chegou a primeira pessoa que viu foi sua sogra.

- Olá Ginny. – Cumprimentou a mulher abraçando-a primeiro, e em seguida abaixando-se para olhar o bebe adormecido que se encontrava no porta bebes. – Ele é lindo.

- Obrigado. Como esta a Halana e Lupin?

- Halana ficou em casa com o pai, estava cansada, e adormeceu depois de almoço. Lupin gostava de vir, mas disse que vem quando puder.

- A porta estará aberta.

- Onde esta Draco?

- Boa pergunta. Ele ficou lá fora.

As duas mulheres olharam para a porta da rua, e momentos depois Ginny sentiu alguém atrás de si, e ouviu uma voz perguntar:

- Para onde espreitam?

- Draco! Que susto. Estávamos a ver se te víamos.

- Mas eu estava lá em cima, a arranjar o quarto para o Ethan. – Respondeu ele pegando no porta bebes depois de ter dado um beijo na face da mãe.

- Onde vais?

- Mete-lo no berço. Volto já. – Respondeu enquanto subia as escadas.

Ginny sorriu e em seguida caminhou até á sala e sentou-se no sofá, Narcisa sentou-se ao seu lado.

- E então como é a sensação de ter um filho?

- Maravilhosa, eu não imaginava que fosse tão boa.

- É mesmo boa.

- E Draco esta maravilhado. – Comentou a ruiva com os olhos a brilhar.

- Ele estava ansioso pelo nascimento do Ethan.

A ruiva encostou a cabeça no sofá no momento em que o marido entrou na sala. Sentiu a sogra levantar-se e ouviu-a dizer:

- Eu vou voltar para casa. Halana deve de estar a acordar.

- Tudo bem mãe.

- Mande um beijinho a Halana e ao Lupin!

- Serão dados. – Disse a mulher antes de sair da sala com o filho.

Segundos depois ela sentiu as mãos dele nas suas pernas. Abriu os olhos e encontrou o nariz dele praticamente encostado ao seu. Riu antes de ele a beijar.

Em seguida sentiu os lábios dele encaminharem-se pela sua face, sua orelha, seu pescoço, e de novo sua orelha.

- Sabes….podia-mos ir para o quarto. – Murmurou ele sugestivamente ao ouvido dela.

- Sabes que concordo contigo plenamente.

As mãos de Draco passaram por trás das costas dela, e elevou-a com facilidade. Em seguida saiu da Sala e subiu as escadas, dirigindo-se para o quarto.

Pousou a mulher no chão e sentiu imediatamente as mãos dela passarem em volta do seu pescoço. Puxou-a pelo pescoço beijando-a calmamente, mas tornando o beijo cada vez mais arrebatador.

Sentiu as mãos dela percorrerem seu pescoço e pararem no colarinho da camisa, e em seguida ela começou a abrir os botões da camisa dele.

Uma batida fora ouvida por ambos, e Ginny afastou-se milímetros do marido, mas logo ele a puxou dizendo:

- Não é importante.

Seus lábios encontraram os dela novamente, e suas mãos começaram a elevar a camisola dela.

Nova batida e em seguida ambos ouviram uma voz estridente dizer:

- Sr. e Sra. Malfoy, têm uma visita.

A ruiva sorriu e afastou-se do marido que olhava incrédulo para ela.

- Não vás. Deixa-a á espera.

- É má educação Draco. – Comentou ela abrindo a porta e saindo do quarto deixando o marido sem reacção.

Draco ficou parado no meio do quarto durante alguns minutos, em seguida encaminhou-se até á porta de ligação e entrou no quarto do filho. Dirigiu-se até ao berço dele e olhou para o pequeno. Viu o menino sorrir enquanto dormia.

Meteu as mãos nas traves do berço e inclinou-se para o berço dando um beijo na testa do menino antes de voltar a sair do quarto.

Desceu as escadas devagar e caminhou até á sala, onde iria encontrar a pessoa que o interrompeu a minutos atrás.

Assim que entrou na sala ia tendo um ataque.

"Não posso crer! Foi este imbecil…mas ah como o odeio!"

- Olá Malfoy.

- Olá…_.Potter_.

O loiro sentou-se no sofá ao lado da mulher e olhou para o moreno friamente.

- Então Potter o que fazes aqui?

- O Harry veio ver como nós estávamos.

- Antes de ele vir? Muito bem.

A ruiva olhou para o marido mortalmente que apenas deu um sorriso sarcástico antes de se virar para a sua ilustre visita e perguntar:

- Então como vai a outra?

- A Alyne?

- Essa é a tua namorada? Se for sim era essa por quem perguntava.

- Ela está bem. Na verdade esse é outro assunto que me trás aqui.

Ginny olhou curiosa para o amigo, enquanto que Draco ergueu a sobrancelha desconfiado.

- Eu vinha vos convidar para o meu casamento.

A ruiva sorriu e levantou-se indo abraçar o moreno, despertando uma crise de ciúmes no marido, que apenas se levantou e disse:

- Parabéns Potter. Depois eu mando-te um postal de felicitações. Vou ter com o meu filho.

Ginevra suspirou vendo o marido sair da sala e ouviu Harry dizer:

- Ele esta um pouco zangado.

- Isto passa-lhe.

- Bem…eu vou indo Gi….fica bem….e parabéns pelo menino…eu vejo-o noutro dia.

- É melhor, ele está a dormir. E estou feliz por ti Harry, parabéns pelo casamento.

- Obrigado. – Agradeceu ele beijando a bochecha da ruiva.

Minutos depois Ginny abria a porta do quarto do filho, onde foi encontrar Draco sentado na poltrona olhando para o berço. Aproximou-se dele e sentou-se no seu colo.

- Foste muito rude amor. – Murmurou ela.

- Querias o quê? Que o recebesse de braços abertos? Pelo amor de Merlin.

- Poderias ao menos ter ficado até ele se ir embora.

- Primeiro ele veio a minha casa sem ser convidado, depois interrompeu-nos….ah estava irritado.

Ele ouviu a mulher sorrir antes de sentir os lábios dela nos seus.

Ginny levantou-se puxando o marido pelo colarinho da camisa e saindo do quarto do filho, indo para o deles. Caminhavam colados um ao outro sem pararem de se beijar.

A ruiva só parou de caminhar no momento em que sentiu suas pernas baterem na cama. Deitou-se na cama puxando o loiro.

O beijo era desejado, e quando se afastaram para respirar Draco deparou-se com a ruiva imensamente vermelha. Passou com as mãos na testa dela e voltou a beijá-la.

Suas mãos desceram da face para o colo, em seguida para a barriga e depois entraram por baixo da camisola dela, decidido a despi-la.

Choro. Um choro fez com que ambos parassem. O loiro levantou-se suspirando, fazendo a mulher rir.

Ginny sentou-se na cama vendo o marido ir buscar o filho. Draco apareceu em seguida no quarto com a criança nos braços.

- Ele deve de estar com fome. – Comentou a ruiva pegando no menino.

- Não podia ter fome daqui a meia hora? – Perguntou o loiro sarcástico.

Ginny abanou a cabeça dando um beijo rápido no marido e saindo do quarto em seguida.

Draco abanou a cabeça e seguiu a mulher. Desceu as escadas rapidamente e foi encontrar a mulher a dar de comida ao filho no sofá da sala. Sentou-se ao lado dela sem dizer nada, apenas a observava-a.

Minutos depois ele viu ela a sorrir-lhe a de lhe dizer:

- Ele já não tem mais fome. – Entregou a criança ao loiro e em seguida pediu: - Podes ir adormece-lo por mim?

- Claro. – Respondeu o homem levantando-se e saindo da sala.

Ginny caminhou até á cozinha e deparou-se com os elfos a darem os últimos retoques no jantar deles, sorriu sozinha e voltou para a sala. Estava sentada a alguns minutos quando sentiu as mãos de Draco nos seus ombros.

- Ele já dorme. – Murmurou o loiro ao ouvido dela antes de lhe beijar o pescoço.

- Óptimo.

No instante seguinte alguns elfos entraram na sala carregando o jantar deles. Draco suspirou resignado, mas acabou por se sentar na mesa, de frente para a ruiva.

Comeram em silêncio, não havia muito a conversar. Ginny foi a primeira a terminar de comer, olhou para o homem durante alguns segundos, e Draco estranhou o facto de ela trincar o lábio inferior.

- O que foi Ginevra?

Ela abanou a cabeça e não lhe respondeu, apenas se levantou e caminhou até ele.

Draco ficou parado a olhar para a mulher. Viu-a parar ao lado da sua cadeira, e sorriu quando ela virou a cadeira dele para ela.

Draco levou as mãos á cintura dela, e Ginny apenas se sentou no colo do marido. Passou as mãos nos cabelos compridos dele e começou a beijá-lo calmamente.

Em seguida os lábios dela dirigiram-se para a bochecha dele, depois para a zona da orelha e só ai ela murmurou:

- Vamos lá para cima…. Ethan dorme agora…não seremos mais interrompidos.

Draco nem esperou segundo pedido. Pegou na mulher ao colo e sentiu as pernas dela enrolarem-se na sua cintura. Minutos depois ambos estavam deitados na cama, apreciando-o o corpo um do outro.

A meio da noite Draco olhava para a mulher adormecida nos seus braços, e começou a ouvir um choro baixinho. Levantou-se imediatamente, e foi buscar o filho. Quando voltou para o quarto com o filho nos braços, viu que a ruiva estava acordada.

Deitou-se na cama com o filho nos braços e meteu-o no meio deles os dois, e minutos depois a criança dormia.

Draco passou a mão na testa da criança e em seguida na face da mulher.

- Eu te amo. – Murmurou ela.

- Então também te amo meu amor.

Viu-a dar um sorriso antes de ela fechar os olhos e adormecer novamente.

Fim do 3º capitulo

**N/A**: e aqui está mais um capitulo….feliz. é eu sei, tem sido tudo muito lindo não é? Já estou farta de tanto amor…kem sabe em breve matarei alguém?!

Bem passando aos agradecimentos:

**Carol Malfoy Potter**: bem, mas é claro que é um filho, e um filho lindo. Espero k tb tenhas gst deste capitulo. Jinhos!

**Miaka**: é verdade duas personagens vão morrer. Mas não posso prometer não matá-los. Quem sabe eu não mato um deles….afinal Draco já era para ter morrido na outra, eu é k não tive coragem, posso ganhar nesta. Eu avisei que era romance com Drama. Mas não desesperes já…lê apenas….jinhos!

**Kirina – Li**: a parte dele não acordar, eu tb axo imensa piada a essas partes. E bem, aqui está o capitulo….jinhos!

**Miris Malfoy**: é mesmo, quase sempre são meninas, mas eu decidi um menino desta vez, para variar um pouco. É claro que Blaise e Alex vão aparecer….bem eles apareceram. Jinhos!

**G.M.W**: Bem, eu não vou matar o Harry, esse asseguro-te que fica bem. Quanto ao Draco…pois isso não garanto nada. Jinhos!

**Isa**: bem, mas porque será que não kerem k eu ao mate? Não era giro? Eu axo k sim. Continua a ler. Jinhos!

**Mki**: é o capitulo passado foi fofo mesmo….e este também. Espero k tenhas gst. Jinhos!

**Nathoca Malfoy**: eu tb axo Ethan um nome lindo. É claro que vai ter capítulo 3, 4, 5….até ao 15º. Jinhos!

**KatieRadcliffe**: obrigado pelos parabéns. E bem, ainda bem que estas a gostar da história, espero k tb tenhas gst deste capítulo. Jinhos!

**Alemoanessa**: bem tb gente k não posso matar….e quem sabe tu vais ficar desamparada. Talvez eu mate mesmo um desses! Jinhos!

**Kika**: Viste eu consegui postar o review gigante já lá está. Feliz? E então cm ta isso por ai, mt calor (efeito secundário de passar a roupa a ferro), mas pensa positivo, está frio mesmo, assim aqueces. Pois axo k é isso. Comenta e tal….jinhos!

**Bem pessoal o próximo virá o mais rápido possível. COMENTEM!**


	5. Vida de sonho

**Vida de sonho**

Era incrível como os dias depressa se tornavam semanas, e estas se tornavam meses. Num piscar de olhos Ethan já tinha 8 meses. Era o orgulho dos pais, um menino saudável, bem desenvolvido, loiro e com lindos olhos castanhos.

Ginny decidira não trabalhar mais, Draco apoiara sua decisão, afinal nem um nem outro queriam deixar o filho com uma ama.

Era um dia quente aquele, raramente quente, e Draco acabava de chegar a casa. Abriu os botões da camisa retirando-a em seguida enquanto subia as escadas. Caminhou até ao quarto dele, e atirou a camisa para cima da cama. Em seguida dirigiu-se até ao quarto do filho, sabia onde a esposa e a criança estavam.

Ficou minutos parado no meio do quarto olhando para a varanda. Ginny estava sentada na poltrona com Ethan no colo, ambos olhavam divertidos para um dos muitos livros de bebés que eles tinham comprado.

O sol começava a pôr-se no horizonte o que contrastava com o cabelo ruivo dela, e o que dava ainda mais perfeição á imagem.

Viu que a ruiva dera pela sua presença, e logo em seguida caminhou até eles.

- Olá amor. – Cumprimentou Ginny antes de sentir os lábios do marido de encontro aos seus.

Draco abaixou-se ao pé deles, e deu um beijo na face do filho que sorria feliz.

- Olá Ginevra. Então o que faziam os dois aqui?

- Estávamos a ler um livro. Não é filho?

Como resposta o loirinho bateu palmas e riu. Em seguida Draco pegou-o ao colo a abanou-o no ar fazendo-o gargalhar.

Ginny levantou-se e passou as mãos pela cintura do marido quando este parou de brincar com o filho e o segurou no braço. O braço livre do loiro passou em torno da cintura da ruiva trazendo-a para mais perto.

- Sabes que mais? Amanha não me vai apetecer ir trabalhar. Vou passar o dia com a minha família. – Disse Draco beijando a testa da mulher.

- Óptimo. – Concordou a ruiva sorrindo e beijando os lábios de Draco rapidamente, antes de dizer. – Eu vou tomar banho, toma conta do Ethan.

Draco viu a mulher desaparecer, e sorriu para a criança em seguida. Caminhou até ao seu quarto e pousou o filho na cama.

- Então filhote o que tens para contar ao papá?

O menino apenas sorriu e passou com as mãos lambuzadas na cara do pai. O homem fechou os olhos, mas não pode deixar de sorrir.

- Isso não se faz. – Disse em seguida. Mas calou-se quando ouviu a voz do pequeno dizer:

- Papá.

Draco piscou os olhos algumas vezes, pela primeira vez na vida ficara sem fala perante uma situação.

Em seguida um sorriso genuíno formou-se na cara dele, enquanto que o pequeno se enroscava na cama e fechava os olhos.

- Disseste papá. Estou tão orgulhoso filhote. – Murmurou o loiro passando a mão na face do pequeno quando este já dormia.

Verificou se a criança não cairia da cama, e em seguida caminhou até á casa de banho, onde foi encontrar a mulher enrolada numa toalha.

Passou os braços em volta da cintura dela e começou a beijar o pescoço dela, fazendo-a tremer e amolecer nos seus braços.

- Ele disse Papá. – Murmurou antes de trincar o lóbulo da orelha dela.

- Eu sei. A meio da tarde ele disse o mesmo.

O loiro apertou ainda mais a mulher de encontro ao seu corpo, beijando-lhe o pescoço mais fortemente, deixando marcas avermelhadas. Podia ouvir os suspirou da mulher, antes de a virar para si.

Apertou-a de encontro ao seu corpo e beijou-a. Primeiramente o beijo era calmo, mas depressa se tornou apaixonada e arrebatador, fazendo a ruiva passar os braços em volta do pescoço dele para se segurar melhor.

Com imensa facilidade o loiro pegou na mulher ao colo e sentou-a em cima da pedra do lavatório. Posicionou-se por entre as pernas dela e continuou a beija-la puxando-a o mais perto possível para si.

Seus lábios em seguida caminharam para o pescoço dela e suas mãos desfizeram-se da toalha que ainda existia no corpo dela.

Seus beijos percorreram o corpo alvo dela, soltando suspirou prolongados da ruiva.

Por minutos Draco afastou-se dela e a mulher viu-o a tirar as próprias calças. Em seguida ele pegou nela ao colo e entrou dentro da box do chuveiro.

- Não era melhor na banheira? – Perguntou ela murmurando.

- Hoje não. – Respondeu ele safado, virando a esposa para si e encostando-a na parede próxima.

Ligou a agua, e rapidamente ambos se encontravam encharcados. Os beijos deles eram cada vez mais arrebatadores, e as mãos de Ginny livraram-se da última peça de roupa existente no corpo do loiro.

Draco fez com que ela enrolasse as pernas na sua cintura e ela puxou-a de encontro ao seu corpo.

Durante minutos Draco moveu-se dentro da mulher, soltando suspiros longos dela, até que se sentiu chegar ao limite e se afastou dela, voltando a pousá-la no chão.

Ela sorriu antes de beija-lo e sair da box. Voltou a enrolar-se na toalha e caminhou até ao quarto, onde encontrou o filho ainda adormecido.

Minutos depois ela estava vestida assim como o marido, que se encontrava sentado na cama e olhava para o filho. Ginny sentou-se por entre as pernas dele e encostou a cabeça no peito dele sorrindo.

- Eu amo-te. – Murmurou ele do nada.

- Eu também te amo. – Disse ela olhando para ele e beijando-o.

Na manha seguinte quando Ginny acordou apalpou a cama ao seu lado, mas não encontrou o corpo do marido. Abriu os olhos vagarosamente e levantou-se. Viu que a porta para o quarto do Ethan estava aberta.

Segundos depois ela entrava no quarto do filho, mas não o encontrou, nem encontrou o marido. Decidiu então sair do quarto e caminhar até á sala.

Assim que entrou na sala viu Draco sentado na mesa, com o filho sentado na sua perna esquerda.

- A dar de comer ao Ethan?

- Não vês se que sim Ginevra!

Ela sorriu e sentou-se na outra perna dele que aproveitou para dar um beijo no pescoço dela antes de voltar novamente sua atenção para o loirinho.

Ginny apenas observou os seus dois loiros, e sorria de vez em quando.

Quando o pequeno comeu tudo Draco pousou-o no chão, e ele depressa começou a brincar com os brinquedos que se encontravam ali espalhados.

Em seguida o homem aproximou-se da mesa e pousou as mãos nela, prendendo a mulher por entre seus braços. Encostou sua testa á dela e beijou-a longamente, fazendo-a puxá-lo pela camisa de encontro a si.

Quando se afastaram ela encostou a cabeça no peito dele, o que o fez estranhar.

- O que foi?

- Nada….é só que….ás vezes tenho medo que tudo desmorone.

Draco pousou as mãos nos braços dela e fez com que a mulher o olhasse.

- Nada se vai desmoronar….nunca Ginevra. Eu não vou deixar.

Ela passou os braços em volta do pescoço dele e abraçou-o beijando-o com força.

(…….)

Alguns anos passaram, e Ethan já fazia quatro anos naquele dia. Draco era o pai mais babado que Ginny conhecia, tinha um orgulho enorme do filho, pois a criança era imensamente inteligente. Com 10 meses já andava na perfeição, com 9 meses dizia todas as palavras, e as 11 formava frases correctas. Apenas com 2 anos e meio ele era capaz de escrever imensa coisa, e absorvia tudo o que Draco dizia sobre magia, especialmente sobre poções.

Agora com 4 anos era o bruxo mais desenvolvido da sua idade, e estava ansioso pelo seu aniversário.

Entrou pé ante pé no quarto dos pais, onde foi encontrar seu pai abraçado a sua mãe. Subiu para a cama tentando fazer o mínimo barulho possível, e em seguida gatinhou até ficar ao pé da face da mãe. Deu-lhe um beijo na bochecha, o que fez com que ela acordasse.

- Bom dia mamã.

A ruiva sorriu dando um beijo estalado nele e puxando-o para si, fazendo-o ir para debaixo das cobertas. Draco acabou por acordar por causa da agitação.

- Olá papá.

- Olá filhote. Não achas que acordaste muito cedo hoje? – Perguntou ele enquanto que o menino se deitava no meio deles os dois.

- Não tinha mais sono….

- Estás ansioso, não é?

- É mamã. Hoje eu faço 4 anos.

- Já estás um homenzinho. – Comentou Ginevra acariciando a face do pequeno.

Os olhinhos castanhos dele brilharam de felicidade e em seguida disse:

- Quando for grande vou ser um homem como o meu pai.

- Fico orgulhoso de ouvir isso meu filho.

O pequeno sorriu para Draco que o abraçou, e viu seu filho adormecer passado minutos.

- Parece que ainda tinha sono. – Comentou a ruiva baixinho.

- Parece mesmo.

- O que foi?

- É que os aniversários do Ethan significam que o Potter vem cá a casa.

- E?

- E? Ora Ginevra não me digas que nunca reparaste como ele te olha?

- Draco, o Harry está casado.

- E então? Ele está casado, não está cego.

Ginny suspirou cansada e decidiu levantar-se.

- Onde vais?

- Tomar banho. Não me apetece ouvir essas tuas ideias Draco….tu estás paranóico.

- Eu?! – Perguntou ele ofendido levantando-se e seguindo a mulher até ao banheiro, fechando a porta atrás de si.

- Sim Draco. Tu tens um ciúme doentio do Harry.

- Por amor de Merlin Ginevra, eu não tenho ciúme, apenas estou a constatar o obvio. Tu é que anda muito stressada.

- E porque será? – Perguntou ela voltando-se para ele com os olhos a brilhar.

- Diz-me tu!

- Se não sabes, também não vou ser eu que te vou dizer. – Disse emburrada voltando-lhe costas.

O homem suspirou resignado e apertou os braços em torno da cintura da mulher.

- Não me apertes tanto. – Murmurou ela sentindo em seguida o abraço afrouxar.

- Eu te amo.

- Eu sei….por isso esses ciúmes.

- Não são ciúmes. – Disse ele virando-a para si.

A mulher riu passando as mãos na face do marido, afastando as madeixas loiras longas dos olhos dele e beijando-o em seguida.

(…)

Ver sua casa cheia de cabeças vermelhas não era o passatempo favorito de Draco, mas o que fazer?! Ele estava casado com a caçula dos Weasleys, e sempre que ela ou Ethan faziam anos a casa era invadida por eles.

- Olá Draco. – Cumprimentou Blaise que trazia sua filha nos braços.

- Olá Blaise. Olá Cassandra. – Disse ele virando-se para a pequena de 3 anos, com belos olhos azuis profundos que herdara da mãe, e seu cabelo era liso mas castanho, assim como o de Blaise.

- Olá tio Draco. Tia Ginny onde está?

- Ali. – Respondeu o loiro apontando para o lugar onde a mulher estava, ou seja, no meio dos outros Weasley, e ao pé do….

- Potter. – Murmurou o loiro por entre dentes, fazendo com que o amigo ri-se e perguntasse:

- Com ciúmes?

- Não.

- Acho bem, pois não tens razoes para isso……o Potter está casado com a francesa.

- Eu sei….e por falar nisso onde ela está?

- Ali no canto.

Draco olhou por momentos para a mulher do cicatriz. Era uma mulher atraente, loira, alta, com um corpo definido e com curvas vincadas. Seus olhos eram cor de mel, e tinham algo, uma frieza e desprezo que Draco não conseguia perceber porquê.

- Eu não gosto da mulher do Potter. – Disse passado minutos.

- Porquê Draco?

- Não sei….há algo nela que me deixa de pé atrás. Afinal não tem família, não tem amigos, e está casada com o cabeça rachada. Dona de uma enorme fortuna e conhecedora de magia negra.

- Aprendeu isso na escola, e no seu trabalho no ministério, afinal ela trabalha do departamento contra magia negra, tem que a saber para a combater.

- É possível, mas mesmo assim, algo não bate certo.

- Draco! – Chamou a ruiva ao lado dele fazendo-o saltar e perguntar:

- Estás ai há muito?

- Acabei de chegar. Venham os três, vamos cantar os parabéns ao Ethan.

O loiro passou os braços pela cintura dela e ambos caminharam até á sala onde cantaram os parabéns ao menino, e onde ele abriu os inúmeros presentes que recebera, ficado fascinado com a vassoura que Draco comprara.

- Obrigado papá, obrigado mamã.

- Agradece ao teu pai, ele é que insistiu para tu teres uma vassoura.

- Obrigado na mesma. – Disse o menino.

- Anda Ethan, vem comigo até aos jardins.

- Draco….

- Calma Ginevra, eu tomo conta dele, está descansada.

- Eu ajudo. – Disse Blaise indo atrás deles.

Fora um dia extremamente agradável aquele, e quando Draco se deitou puxou a mulher beijando-a demoradamente.

- Até parece que foi ontem que tu me disseste que estava grávida. Mas o Ethan já tem 4 anos.

- É, eu sei. – Concordou ela aninhando-se nos braços dele e adormecendo em seguida.

A vida era maravilhosa, e Draco pedia para nunca mudar, mas naquela noite o vento soprou com mais intensidade, prevendo algumas mudanças.

Fim do 4º capitulo

N/A: bem andei desaparecida, lamento muito ter demorado tanto, mas é que não eu para actualizar antes……mas pronto, espero que tenham gostado.

Ah posso avisar a partir de agora não esperem muita felicidade, viram a ultima frase " o vento soprou com mais intensidade, prevendo algumas mudanças."

Pois é vai haver mudanças mesmo.

**Kika**: pois o capitulo passado, e este são muito românticos, mas agora começa a tua parte favorita, o drama. Não há muito para dizer, apenas estou farta de KIMICA! Mas bora passar á frente…comenta, e tal…JINHOS!

**Mione G. Potter RJ**: bem na verdade eu vou matar 3 pessoas, tinha esquecido de uma das mortes…he he he…..porque não posso matar o Draco ou a Ginny, ou quem sabe os dois? Não era LINDO!

JINHOS!

**G.W.M**: eu sei como vai ser o final, mas não te vou dizer se será feliz ou triste, terás que esperar, afinal se te dissesse perderia o interesse, mas prepara-te para capítulos dramáticos, a partir de este. Espero k tenhas gst….JINHOS!

**Camy**: sim eu tenho msn…..é . Podes adicionar….jinhos! ah ainda bem que gst do nome do filho deles.

**Paulinha Malfoy**: eu NÃO vou matar o Harry, quanto ao Draco….é logo se vê. Espero k tenhas gst deste capitulo…jinhos!

**Nan Cookie**: obrigado pelos elogios, e ainda bem que gst da filha da profecia, fico feliz em saber disso. Jinhos!

**Miaka**: é verdade estou farta de tanto amor, a partir de agora as coisas vão se tornar pior. Na verdade não vou dar salto na historia. Ela vai-se passar com o Ethan com 4 anos….bem talvez no ultimo capitulo eu dê, mas até lá, não. Espero k tenhas gst deste capitulo…jinhos!

**Miris Malfoy**: mas afinal porque é que não posso matar o Draco ou a Ginny? Ah k coisa, eu quero, posso e mando, por isso eu vou matar 3 pessoas. é isso. Logo verás quem é. Jinhos!

**KatieRadcliffe**: ainda bem que estas a gst, fico feliz por isso. Jinhos!

**Alexa**: ah, mas eu vou MSM matar alguém. Não deixarei fic nenhuma, descansa. Jinhos!

**Nathoca Malfoy**: eu vou matar sim. Bem eu concordo contigo, em relação á possível morte de Hagrid, na verdade eu pensava que seria ele a morrer no 5º livro. Onde já se viu, matar Sirius Black? Quem poderá ser o príncipe mestiço? Bem não faço ideia. Espero k tenhas gst do capitulo…..jinhos!

**Carol Malfoy Potter:** eu não uso Ana carolina, porque é um nome português e não inglês, e eu dou sempre nomes ingleses ao filhos deles, e dos outros. Espero k tenhas gst do capitulo.

**Pois bem pessoal, lembram-se de ter dito que ia matar 2 pessoas? Afinal não são duas, mas sim TRES! Três pessoas morreram, a partir deste capitulo, e nenhum é o Harry Potter.**

**É isso. Espero que continuem a gostar, e não entrem em pânico por causa das mortes não vale a pena.**

**COMENTEM! Fui!! **


	6. Inesperado

**Inesperado**

- Bom dia. – Cumprimentou Draco vendo a esposa abrir os olhos.

- Olá. – Disse ela voltando a aninhar-se no seu peito. – O Ethan?

- Ainda dorme, acho, ou senão já está a ver desenhos animados. Eu ainda não entendi porque comprámos aquele objecto trouxa.

- O miúdo entretém-se a ver televisão.

- Eu sei. O que é óptimo. – Disse ele beijando a mulher.

- Porquê?

- Porque não vem para aqui todas as manhas. – Respondeu antes de a voltar a beijar.

(….)

- Filho é hora de almoçar. – Disse Draco entrando no quarto do pequeno.

Parou na ombreira da porta assim que viu o estado do quarto. Os bonecos do menino estavam todos revirados, alguns mesmo partidos e outros no tecto.

Não pode deixar de ficar chocado, não se lembrava de alguma vez ele ter feito aquilo com a idade do filho, o que certamente o preocupou minimamente. A criança estava sentada no chão e olhava zangado para a TV.

- Ethan, o que se passou?

O loirinho olhou para o pai e ele deparou-se com o seu próprio olhar, duro e frio.

- Eu não gosto dele.

- De quem? – Perguntou Draco abaixando-se ao pé do filho e abraçando-o.

- Do homem que apareceu na televisão. Do homem estranho….eu não gosto dele.

- Filho quem era o homem?

Ethan olhou para o pai durante segundos mantendo-se calado, mas por fim respondeu num sussurro:

- Meu avô.

Draco ficou chocado a olhar para ele, e quando se recuperou disse:

- O teu avô. Mas filho tu gostas do avô. E já agora o que o Arthur estava a fazer na televisão? – Perguntou divertido olhando para o aparelho e em seguida para o filho.

- Não é o Vovô Arthur pai, é o meu outro avô.

Draco sentiu suas mãos ficarem húmidas. O que ele estava a dizer?! Como assim outro avô?!

"Ele está a referir-se a Lucius?! Mas é impossível, Lucius está em Azkaban, e depois Ethan não o conhece. É impossível!"

- E como esse teu avô?

- Parecido contigo.

O homem sentiu a respiração falhar por segundos enquanto olhava para a criança. Abanou a cabeça e pegou no menino saindo do quarto.

- Não vamos dizer nada á mamã. Está combinado. – Disse o loiro pelo caminho.

- Sim papá.

Assim que chegou á sala sentou o filho na cadeira e sentou-se ao lado da esposa. Ginny olhou atenta para ambos e perguntou:

- O que foi?

- Nada Ginevra.

- De certeza Draco?

- Sim.

- Ethan?

- Não foi nada mamã.

A ruiva olhou do filho para o marido e em seguida novamente para o filho. Ambos aparentavam uma expressão minimamente preocupada. Ia voltar a perguntar quando duas corujas pousaram em frente de Draco.

O homem olhou-as e viu que uma era a coruja que trazia o profeta diário, e outra era a coruja de Blaise.

Pegou em ambas as cartas e sem dizer nada levantou-se, caminhando até ao escritório, deixando para trás um filho preocupado e uma mulher admirada.

Fechou a porta do escritório e em seguida leu primeiro o profeta diário.

_**Fuga de Azkaban**_

**_Um dos prisioneiros mais perigosos de Azkaban foi dado como fugitivo esta madrugada. Ainda não se sabe como ele conseguiu fugir da prisão, mas já inúmeros aurores andam atrás dele. Alertamos a comunidade bruxa para o facto de este fugitivo ser Lucius Malfoy. Até os trouxas já foram avisados._**

Draco sentiu o coração bater depressa. Então tinha sido assim que Ethan tinha visto o avô na televisão, o noticiário trouxa tinha mencionado a fuga de Lucius.

Respirou fundo e em seguida abriu a carta do amigo.

_Draco_

_Acabei de ler o profeta diário. Tem cuidado com o que pode acontecer, eu e Alex estamos preocupados contigo e com Ginny. Se necessitares de algo avisa._

_Blaise Zabini._

Pousou a carta na mesa e ficou a olhá-la durante minutos. Em seguida decidiu rasgá-la, assim como ao jornal. Com um movimento da varinha os papéis incendiaram-se.

"Não vou contar a Ginevra. Não a posso preocupar. Tenho que resolver isto depressa, mas ela não pode saber!"

Levantou-se e saiu do escritório. Encontrou a mulher encostada á parede a olhá-lo.

- Agora explica-me o que se passa.

- Não se passa nada.

- Eu conheço-te Draco Malfoy. E certamente passa-se algo.

Ele virou-se e prensou a mulher contra a parede.

- Não se passa nada. – Disse baixo.

- Então porque estás a apertar meus braços?

Ele fechou os olhos por momentos e beijou a mulher com um desejo indescritível. Fora um beijo tão arrebatador e profundo que quando se afastou dela viu-a a inspirar profundamente.

- Eu volto mais logo Ginevra. – Disse afastando-se. Parou a meio do caminho e virou-se para ela dizendo: eu amo-te.

Ginny sentiu o coração parar, afinal a frase dele fora dita de uma maneira tão profunda que ela achou que era uma despedida.

Abanou a cabeça de modo a afastar tais pensamentos, e em seguida caminhou até á sala onde foi encontrar o filho a olhar para o prato sem tocar na comida.

- O que se passa filhote? – Perguntou ela acariciando o cabelo dele.

- Nada, apenas não tenho fome. O papá?

- Ele teve que sair, volta mais logo.

O menino suspirou e afundou-se na cadeira.

- Porquê essa atitude amor?

- É que eu hoje queria ir voar, o papá tinha prometido que hoje íamos voar. – Respondeu o pequeno saindo em seguida da sala.

Fora uma tarde estranha aquela na Mansão Malfoy, Draco havia desaparecido, Ethan ficou a tarde toda no quarto, e nem saiu quando a mãe disse que os elfos iam fazer bolo de chocolate como ele gostava, e Ginny ficou toda a tarde a ver o filho brincar sem dizer uma única palavra a ela.

Á hora de jantar Draco apareceu em casa, Ethan ficou no quarto como estava, mas Ginny levantou-se e foi ao encontro do marido.

- Será que eu posso saber onde estiveste?

- Fui tratar de umas coisas. – Respondeu ele de costas para a mulher.

- Olha para mim.

O homem suspirou longamente e em seguida virou-se vagarosamente para ela. Viu ela a se aproximar e a encostar a cabeça no seu peito.

- Não voltes a desaparecer assim. Eu fiquei preocupada, e depois o Ethan andou estranho o dia todo.

Sentiu os braços forte dele abraçarem-na com força na zona da cintura.

- Está descansada amor nada vai acontecer.

- Como assim Draco? – Perguntou ela olhando para o marido.

Ele em vez de lhe responder limitou-se a beijá-la.

- Eu não quis dizer nada de especial. – Respondeu por fim.

- Muito bem. Eu vou ver se o jantar está quase pronto.

- Vai lá. Eu vou vestir uma roupa mais confortável.

O loiro viu a mulher sair do quarto e logo em seguida deixou-se cair na poltrona que se encontrava atrás dele.

Até quando ele iria conseguir manter a ruiva na ignorância?! Sabia que não seria por muito tempo, especialmente depois de ter conversado com Dumbledore e o Ministro.

Flashback:

Draco acabava de chegar ao Ministério, ia acompanhado de Blaise, e ia encontrar-se com Dumbledore e com Fudge, que ainda era o ministro.

- E Ginny como está? – Perguntou o moreno.

- Não lhe disse nada, não a quero preocupar. – Respondeu ele abrindo a porta do gabinete.

- Draco, Blaise, entrem e sentem-se. – Disse Dumbledore.

- Suponho que ambos sabem que Lucius Malfoy fugiu de Azkaban.

- Se não o soubesse-mos Fudge, não estávamos aqui. – Comentou Draco ácido. – E quero saber o que fazer. Minha família pode correr perigo?

- Na verdade Draco, eu acho que ele saiu de Azkaban por tua causa e por causa da Ginny. – Respondeu o director de Hogwarts serenamente.

O loiro levou as mãos aos cabelos, e fechou os olhos por momentos. Sua mulher e seu filho correriam perigo, e ele não sabia o que fazer.

- O que podemos fazer para proteger a Mansão? – Questionou Blaise.

- Apenas feitiços, mas Lucius é um Malfoy e por isso tenho medo que não consigamos proteger a 100 a Mansão.

- Mas não custa tentar. Eu vou protege-la, é que ele fugiu?

- Eu tenho quase a certeza de que ele foi ajudado.

Draco olhou para Dumbledore durante segundos. Como assim ajudado?! Existia algum comensal solto?! Impossível, eles tinham apanhado todos eles, não havia ninguém que pudesse ajudar Lucius Malfoy! Ou havia?!

Fim do Flashback

Será que alguém o tinha ajudado mesmo?! Será que conseguiriam proteger a casa?!

Ele não sabia, e sentia-se perdido por isso.

Decidiu que o melhor era ir ter com sua mulher, ou ela ainda ficava preocupada com ele, e depois ele não conseguiria mais mentir-lhe. Mas antes de ir para a Sala, ele entrou no quarto do filho.

- Olá filhote.

- Olá Papa. Mamã andou todo o dia preocupada contigo.

- Eu sei meu amor. Anda vamos jantar. – Disse o homem pegando no filho ao colo, e saindo do quarto em seguida.

Durante o jantar Draco decidiu falar, não queria levantar mais suspeitas. Logo a seguir á refeição, o pequeno disse que tinha sono e por isso Ginny foi deitá-lo.

Assim que a ruiva voltou á sala encontrou o marido muito fixo a olhar para um ponto qualquer na parede. Aproximou-se lentamente dele e sentou-se nas pernas dele, fazendo com que o loiro voltasse sua atenção para ela. A mulher passou as mãos nos cabelos longos do marido e encostou a testa á dele, murmurando:

- De certeza que está tudo bem?

- Sim amor.

- Estás estranho desde a hora de almoço.

Ele sorriu beijando os lábios da mulher e em seguida disse:

- Eu estou óptimo, é só impressão tua. Sabes que dia é amanhã?

- Claro que sei. Faz amanhã 8 anos que nós nos beijámos pela primeira vez em Hogwarts, durante a noite sem sabermos quem era o outro.

- Exacto. – Concordou o homem pegando na mulher e começando a sair da sala, decidido a ir para o quarto.

(….)

Na manha seguinte Draco acordou cedo, dormira mal a noite, afinal estava preocupado com o que podia acontecer ao seu filho, ou á sua mulher.

Olhou para o lado e viu a ruiva dormir enrolada nos lençóis, tapando o corpo despido dela. Levantou-se sem fazer barulho e foi tomar um banho. Quando saiu do banheiro Ginny ainda dormia sossegada, e ele não teve coragem para a acordar, por isso vestiu-se e saiu do quarto.

Encontrou o filho acordado e ambos foram tomar o pequeno – almoço. Estavam a meio da refeição quando Draco sentiu umas mãos enrolarem-se no seu pescoço.

- Bom dia mamã.

- Bom dia filhote. Bom dia Draco.

- Olá amor. – Cumprimentou ele beijando-a ao de leve.

A ruiva em seguida sentou-se entre o marido e o filho e disse:

- Eu estou a pensar em chamar meus pais e irmãos para virem cá jantar hoje, o que acham?

- Eu acho que é bom, mamã.

- E tu Draco?

O loiro olhou para ela e viu-a com um sorriso no rosto. Não é que estivesse muito ansioso de voltar a ver sua casa cheia de cabeças vermelhas, mas se ela ficava feliz, e se aquilo o iria distrair, tudo bem.

- É uma óptima ideia amor. Mas eu agora tenho que ir trabalhar. Até logo. – Disse levantando-se e despedindo-se da mulher e do filho.

Algumas horas depois a ruiva batia á porta do filho e disse-lhe:

- Ethan a mamã vai ás compras. Queres vir ou queres ficar em casa?

- Eu fico.

- Então porta-te bem, está bem amor?

- Eu porto mamã. – Respondeu ele dando um beijo na face da ruiva, e sorrindo para ela.

- Até logo filhote.

- Até logo.

Ginny não gostava de deixar o filho sozinho em casa, mas as compras que tinha a fazer eram rápidas, e estava decidia a estar em casa em meia hora.

Assim que chegou á loja que queria ela sentiu-se observada, e por isso olhou para trás, mas não havia ninguém perto de si.

"Impressão minha!" – pensou ela continuando a olhar em frente.

Caminhou rapidamente, no intuito de chegar a casa o mais rápido possível, mas assim que virou uma esquina apareceu-lhe uma mulher loira á frente.

- Olá Ginny.

- Olá Alyne. – Respondeu a ruiva quando viu que era a mulher do Harry.

- Então estás ás compras?

- Sim. E ainda bem que te encontro. Vamos dar um jantar lá em casa hoje, tu e o Harry podem ir?

- Mas é claro.

- Óptimo. Bem agora tenho que ir.

- Já? Porque não vamos comer algo as duas, afinal mal nos conhecemos.

A ruiva olhou para a loira á sua frente e ficou segundos calada. Tinha que ir para casa, mas se apenas se demorassem alguns minutos não havia problema.

- Tudo bem, vamos lá então.

(….)

"Meu Merlin demorei muito tempo com a Alyne. Já é final de tarde, eu não acredito que deixei o Ethan sozinho mais de três horas."

- Ginevra! – Chamou uma voz atrás dela.

- Draco! Por aqui? – Perguntou ela espantada.

- Eu vou para casa amor, querias o quê?! De onde vens?

- Das compras.

- O Ethan?

- Não quis vir.

Draco ficou calado por momentos, mas logo em seguida abraçou a mulher pela cintura e ambos se dirigiram para a Mansão.

Ao chegarem perto da porta, o loiro estacou.

- O que foi?

- A porta….está aberta! – Respondeu ele olhando a porta.

Em seguida caminhou rapidamente para dentro de casa, e olhou em volta, tudo estava normal.

- Mas….o que se passa? – Perguntou a ruiva ao chegar ao pé dele.

Draco em vez de responder olhou para ela e perguntou:

- Quanto tempo demoraste nas compras?

- Umas 3 horas.

- Ethan. – Murmurou o homem subindo as escadas a correr, fazendo com que a mulher fizesse o mesmo.

Abriu a porta do quarto do filho e não o encontrou. Seus olhos percorreram cada canto do quarto e pararam num pedaço de pergaminho que estava preso na parede.

Ginny alcançou primeiro o papel do que ele, e seus olhos encheram-se de água ao lê-lo.

- Então….não se passava nada Draco?

O loiro em vez de responder tirou o papel da mão da mulher e pode ler o que lá estava escrito.

_Draco_

_Tu és uma vergonha. Traíste-me e traís-te o Lord, e depois casaste com a Weasley. Mas vejam só, vocês deram-me um netinho tão querido, e um pouco chorão, pelo menos está farto de chorar desde que eu aqui cheguei._

_Sabes que mais, acho que o vou levar comigo, afinal a Weasley roubou-te de mim, e tenho todo o direito de vos roubar o filho._

_Lucius Malfoy_

Draco não conseguia raciocinar, apenas voltou a si quando ouviu a voz da esposa dizer:

- Teu pai saiu de Azkaban. Era isso que se passava. E TU NÃO ME DISSESTE?

Ele puxou-a para si abraçando-a com força.

- Não queria que te preocupasses. Eu nunca pensei….

- Que ele raptasse o Ethan?

- Sim.

- E agora o que vamos fazer?

- Eu não sei Ginevra. Eu não sei.

Tanto um como outro se sentiam perdidos. Não sabiam onde Ethan estava, não sabiam como o pequeno estava. E se lhe acontecesse algo?! Draco nunca se perdoaria. Teria que encontra-lo, teria que ir buscar seu filho….só não sabia como.

Fim do 5º capitulo

N/A: então estavam á espera disto. A vingança do papai zangado. Que tal? Bem e o que será que vai acontecer ao pobre do Ethan? Como será que eles vão ficar depois disto? Pois não vou dizer…..mas antes de mais, os agradecimentos.

**Caro**l: sim sim 3 pessoas, e bem…..eu espero k no fim até gostes, apesar de talvez não achares muita piada no inicio. Espero k tenhas gst do capitulo. jinhos!

**Kika**: ai ai, BUFFY…quer dizer, porra para a gaja, o que interessa é o Spike, o nosso (mais meu k teu) Spike (afinal eu vi-o primeiro que tu). Bem passando á frente – pois ele devia de chegar para as duas, e depois já podíamos dar o nosso parecer á pergunta do Hugo (akela do …. tu sabes). Bem tendo conversa de gente. Pois nós não temos conversas de gente, só de rebarbadas. E pois tá claro. Por isso é que não arranjamos nenhum gajo, somos umas rebarbadas, e depois MUITO exigentes. Gajo bom, loiro, á lá Brad Pitt ou James Marsters, não andam para ai a cair pelos cantos. Mas que coisa….será que não penso em mais nada? Pois não….bem me parecia. Mas ya, como amanha tenho que pensar em Fernando pessoa, em KIMICA, e claro em matemática. Á que vida. É isso….isto tudo foi para te dizer…COMENTA! Pronto….é só eu acho…JINHOS!

**Misai**: não é nada covardia matar os principais. É boa onda…..é show de bola. Mas tem calma, não stresses ainda, mas também não penses em coisas muito boas. Jinhos!

**Kirina – Li**: sim problemas, eles começaram reparaste? Sim 3 mortes, não é lindo? O que vou aprontar….oh não te vou contar! A namorada não a mulher do Potter. O que tem ela? É uma querida…..uma das minhas favoritas…..e não não estou proibida de matar o Draco ou a Ginny, muito pelo contrario. Jinhos!

**G.W.M**: instintos assassinos? Sem duvida, nem querias imaginar o quanto. É Drama é bom, e ele já começou. Jinhos!

**Isa**: OI. Espero k tenhas gst do capitulo. jinhos!

**Alexa**: a mulher do Potter? Não…..nao tem nada a ver com ela. Porque teria? Mazinha? Eu sou muito má….por isso….bem é só…jinhos!

**Vivian Malfoy**: espero k tenhas gst do capitulo…jinhos!

**Miaka**: Vilã? A mulher do Potter? De onde tiraste essa ideia? O facto de Draco não gostar dela AGORA não significa que ela seja má, nem que ele venha a gostar dela. Jinhos!

**Nathoca Malfoy**: não o Harry não é. E sim o Draco pode ser. E antes de a historia terminar, nem querias imaginar o que se vai passar. Ops já falei de mais. A esposa de Harry? Bem porque será que NINGUEM gostou dela? Eu gosto dela, e não vou fazer nada com ela. O príncipe mestiço podia ser o Neville. Jinhos!

**Kah**: drama é bom, finais tristes também, para variar. É isso. Jinhos!

**KatieRadcliffe**: bem….esta fic vai terminar no fim…mais não te posso dizer, mas não esperes coisas boas os próximos capítulos…..jinhos!

**Espero k tenham gostado do capitulo….a partir de agora as coisas vão ser mais dramáticas. **

**COMENTEM já sabem….JINHOS!**


	7. Pain

**Pain**

Draco sentia a mulher soluçar nos seus braços, apertou-a com mais força de encontro ao seu peito. Sentia uma dor dilacerante no coração, sentia-se estúpido, devia de ter calculado que Lucius atacaria seu filho, mas não, ele não tinha entendido isso, ele não tinha avisado a mulher que a criança podia estar em perigo….era tua culpa dele.

- Eu vou avisar a Ordem. – Murmurou o homem afastando a mulher de si.

Ela nada disse, apenas olhou para a cama do pequeno e Draco saiu do quarto.

Felizmente a Ordem era rápida a aparecer, e poucos minutos depois, Dumbledore, Ron e Harry estavam na Mansão.

- Mas afinal como isto aconteceu? – Perguntou o ruivo.

- Eu fui trabalhar, e Ginevra foi ás compras, Ethan ficou sozinho em casa, e quando regressamos ele já não estava cá.

- Ginny não sabia que o teu pai tinha saído de Azkaban?

- Não Potter, ela não sabia. – Respondeu Draco tapando a cara com as mãos.

- Porquê?

- Ora Weasley, eu não queria preocupá-la. Já bastou vê-la preocupada quando foi a guerra, ela estava tão feliz, não queria preocupá-la. Eu sempre pensei que a vingança do meu pai fosse em mim, directamente. Nunca imaginei que ele se vingasse no meu filho.

Por momentos o silêncio reinou na sala, até que Dumbledore disse:

- Eu vou contactar os outros membros e nós vamos encontrar o pequeno, está prometido.

Draco apenas abanou a cabeça concordando. Não tinha mais forças para falar.

Sentiu todos abandonarem a sala, e ele ficou ali, sentado sem fazer nada. Seus pensamentos estavam baralhados, não conseguia raciocinar direito.

"Onde ele poderá estar?! Para onde ele levou o meu filho?! Eu não sei, eu não sei o que fazer, eu não sei nada!"

Agarrou nos cabelos com força, e em seguida sentiu uma mão no seu ombro. Virou-se bruscamente encontrado os olhos azuis de Alexandra.

- Já soube o que se passou. Blaise foi contactado por Dumbledore, eu vim fazer-vos companhia.

- Vai ter com Ginevra….ela está lá em cima, ela precisa mais de ti.

- Tens a certeza de que ficas bem?

- Sim….vai logo.

A morena saiu da sala, e começou a subir as escadas. Quando chegou ao quarto de Ethan, encontro a ruiva sentada na cama deste. Aproximou-se calmamente e sentou-se ao lado dela.

- Ginny….

- Draco não me disse, ele não me disse que Lucius tinha fugido de Azkaban. Eu não sabia, eu não podia adivinhar, eu não iria saber que meu filho estava em perigo.

- Amiga, tu não tiveste culpa.

- Porque é que ele não me disse?

- Blaise disse-me que Draco não te queria preocupar, ele andava a tratar do assunto, não queria que tu te preocupasses, ele nunca imaginou que o vosso filho estivesse em perigo.

- Esse é o problema, ele não pensa. As vezes ele não pensa.

- Não o podes culpar. Ele não teve culpa Ginny, assim como tu. Ninguém teve culpa, e vais ver, a Ordem vai conseguir descobrir o Ethan. Tudo vai correr bem.

A ruiva olhou para a amiga e em seguida abraçou-a. Queria que aquela dor passasse, queria ter o filho de novo nos braços, queria senti-lo ali consigo.

_There's times in my life where I just_

_I just wanna run away, I just_

_I just wish the pain would stop_

_I don't wanna cry no more_

_I wish the pain would go away_

_I wish this pain, would go away_

_We're talkin about the kind of pain that_

_I wish this pain, would go away_

_just gets all up in your heart, and in your soul_

_I wish this pain, would go away_

_The kind of pain that makes you feel like you can't go on no more_

_I wish this pain, would go away_

_The kind of pain that I wouldn't wish on an_

_I wish this pain, would go away_

_I wish this pain, would go away_

_I don't wanna give no more pain_

_I wish this pain, would go away_

_I don't wanna receive no more pain_

_I wish this pain, would go away_

_God, please take the pain away_

_I wish this pain, would go away_

_I wish this pain, would go away_

_One day the pain is gonna stop_

_I wish this pain, would go away_

_One day there's gonna be no more pain_

_I wish this pain, would go away_

_One day the pain is gonna stop_

_I wish this pain, would go away_

_One day there's gonna be no more_

_(Puff Daddy – Pain)_

As horas passaram rapidamente, e não havia noticia alguma de Ethan ou Lucius, a Ordem ainda não tinha descoberto nada.

Alexandra tinha voltado para sua casa, afinal Cassandra necessitava da mãe. Draco ainda não tinha ido ter com a mulher, desde que a deixara no quarto.

Suspirou subindo as escadas. Sabia que a ia encontrar triste, e que se sentiria culpado por a ver assim, mas tinha que estar com ela. Tinha que a apoiar, tinha que ser apoiado por ela.

A ruiva encontrava-se no quarto, abraçava os próprios braços, e sentia as lágrimas desesperadas a escorrer-lhe pela face. Ouviu a porta abrir-se e sabia que o marido entrara no quarto.

- Ginevra!

- Eu quero o meu filho. – Murmurou ela.

- Estamos a fazer os possíveis para encontrar o Ethan.

- Não é suficiente. – Disse ela encarando-o com ódio. – EU QUERO O MEU FILHO.

- E ACHAS QUE EU NÃO QUERO?

- Não sei. – Respondeu baixo.

- O quê? O que disseste?

- Que não sabia se o querias. Se estivesses realmente preocupado com ele ter me ias dito que teu querido pai tinha fugido da prisão.

- Então a culpa é minha. Claro, culpem o Malfoy, culpem o pai, ele é que tem culpa. Vejam bem, foi ele que deixou o filho em casa sozinho e tudo.

- Não me culpes. Eu não sabia que ele corria perigo, pois SE SOUBESSE NUNCA O TERIA DEIXADO.

- TU NUNCA O DEVIAS DE TER DEIXADO, INDEPENDENTEMENTE DE ELE CORRER PERIGO OU NÃO. NUNCA!

- SAI DAQUI!

- Este quarto é meu, a casa é minha, o filho também é meu. – Disse ele aproximando-se dela. Não queria gritar mais….não queria deixa-la pior do que já estava.

Pousou as mãos nos ombros dela e tentou abraça-la, mas ela afastou-se.

- Não me toques. Tu és como ele, tu não te preocupas com ele.

- Sou como quem? – Perguntou ele não querendo acreditar no que pensava.

- Como teu pai. És como ele, igual a ele. Não fazes nada para trazer o meu filho.

- NOSSO! NOSSO FILHO WEASLEY. NOSSO!

Ela olhou-o assustada por momentos, ele tinha-a chamado de Weasley.

- Vai embora. Deixa-me em paz. – Pediu ela baixo.

- Eu vou, mas não voltes a comparar-me ao meu pai. EU NÃO SOU COMO ELE, OUVISTE?

A ruiva não respondeu, apenas virou costas e ouviu a porta fechar-se. Suspirou longamente, sentando-se na cama com a cara entre as mãos. Arrependeu-se de comparar o marido a Lucius, mas ela não raciocinava bem, seu filho tinha sido raptado por Lucius, e ela não sabia o que se passava com o pequeno.

Draco desceu as escadas batendo duro. Como ela se atrevia a compara-lo com Lucius?! Como?!

Sentou-se no sofá e levou as mãos ao cabelo, apertando-o. Sentia-se perdido, sua mulher estava alterada, seu filho raptado, e ninguém fazia nada. NADA!

" Se ao menos soubesse onde ele está! Espera!....será que ele esta no……é possível!"

Levantou-se do sofá e dirigiu-se até ao escritório, pegou num pergaminho e escreveu uma nota no pergaminho. Enviou a pequena carta na sua coruja e em seguida pegou na sua varinha. Ao faze-lo olhou para as fotos que tinha na mesa, suspirou longamente e decidiu deixar uma nota á ruiva.

Em seguida voltou a pegar na varinha e desapareceu.

A ruiva encontrava-se apoiada ao lavatório do banheiro. Não conseguia ficar mais calma, mas felizmente as lágrimas tinham cessado.

Sentia-se mal por não ter filho, e também por ter magoado o marido á minutos atrás.

Ela não podia acreditar que o tinha comparado a Lucius. Draco não era como seu pai, ele era muito melhor, e ela, ela fizera asneira, comparara-o com ele. Sabia como ele devia de estar magoado com ela. Ele nunca havia gostado que o comparassem ao pai, nunca! E ela sabia-o, e ela comparara-o.

Saiu do banheiro e sentou-se na cama. Sentiu um arrepio percorrer sua espinha, e por momentos sentiu-se mais apreensiva do que já estava. Como se algo de pior estivesse para acontecer.

Levou a mão ao peito, sentindo o coração pular rapidamente. A voz de Draco ecoava na sua cabeça.

«EU NÃO SOU COMO ELE, OUVISTE?»

Mas também as palavras frias e duras de Lucius ecoavam.

_«Sabes que mais, acho que o vou levar comigo, afinal a Weasley roubou-te de mim, e tenho todo o direito de vos roubar o filho.»_

"Porque é que isto se passou?! Porquê?! Estávamos tão bem, e ainda íamos ficar melhor, muito melhor." – Pensou ela levando a mão á barriga.

Em seguida deixou o corpo tombar para trás, e ficou deitada de barriga para cima na cama.

Os minutos foram passando rapidamente, e os primeiros raios solares entravam pela janela.

Ginny sentou-se na cama, e estranhou o facto de a casa estar silenciosa, e também o facto de Draco não ter voltado a aparecer.

Levantou-se da cama e abriu a porta do quarto.

Silencio.

Estava tudo silencioso, e ela sentia o coração bater cada vez mais rápido.

"Porque ele não voltou?!" – pensava ela enquanto caminhava até ao escritório.

Abriu a porta na esperança de o encontrar, mas não o vira. Apenas um pergaminho estava afixado na parede. A ruiva caminhou até ele sentindo o coração apertado.

_Ginevra_

_Farto de não ter NOSSO filho nos meus braços, e farto de te ver a chorar, eu decidi ir atrás do meu pai. Eu quero nosso filho meu amor, e eu prometo que to vou trazer, que ele volta para os teus braços, mesmo que eu não. Eu amo-te Ginevra, eu amo-te muito._

_Beijos Draco_

Ginny deixou-se cair na poltrona. Ele tinha ido atrás do pai, e tudo por culpa dela. Agora ela não tinha ninguém, nem seu filho nem seu marido. Estava sozinha e apreensiva, podia perder os dois, e ficar sozinha.

As lágrimas voltaram a escorrer agora com mais intensidade. Se algo acontecesse a ele, ela nunca se perdoaria, pois era por culpa dela que ele fora.

Sentiu-se ser invadida por uma raiva enorme. Raiva dela, raiva de Draco por se ter ido armar em herói, raiva de Lucius por estragar sempre a sua vida.

A raiva era tão grande que num acesso de fúria ela levantou-se da poltrona e passou com os braços por cima da mesa do escritório, derrubando tudo o que se encontrava em cima dela.

As fotografias partiram-se assim que bateram no chão, os papéis do marido voaram pelo escritório, e ela olhou para tudo espatifado, sentindo a dor cada vez mais forte.

Saiu do escritório e caminhou até ao seu quarto. No espaço de segundos imensos objectos voaram para o chão, a sua escova de cabelo foi atirada contra o espelho, partindo-o.

Respirou fundo durante minutos. A culpa corria-a. Primeiro tinha deixado o filho sozinho em casa, e depois tinha incentivado o marido a arriscar-se.

Caminhou até á cama, onde se deitou na posição fetal, e tentou em vão fechar os olhos e aliviar a dor que sentia.

Mas em vez de se sentir melhor, ela sentia-se cada vez pior.

"E se nenhum voltar?! O que será de mim?!"

Fim do 6º capitulo

N/A: E aqui está mais um capitulo…e por sinal bem triste, mas EU AVISEI! Eu disse que agora as coisas iriam ficar mais dramáticas….mas espero k tenham gostado.

**Kirina – Li:** é eu aprontei, mas pronto. Já leste este capitulo…mas mesmo assim comenta. Jinhos!

**Kika**: pronto, pronto, senhora carente….e que tal conseguirmos fazer a tal viagem? Ia ser da paleta….lá se ia a nossa…hã….o nosso período de carentes. É isso….devíamos mesmo….jinhos!

**Bru B.L. Malfoy**: é claro que Drama, é dramático….mas pronto…é isso….espero que continues a comentar…e claro a gostar da fic. Jinhos!

**Alexa**: é vingança mesmo….as os problemas só agora começaram. Mas espero k gostes do que vai acontecer…..jinhos!

**G.W.M:** é ponto fraco mesmo..e mete ponto fraco nisso…..e espero k gostes do que vai acontecer…jinhos!

**Mione G. Potter RJ**: eu sou má mesmo ahahahah……mas pronto, é da minha natureza….instintos assassinos. Espero k tenhas gostado do capitulo…jinhos!

**KatieRadcliffe**: é claro que as fics têm as coisas boas e as coisas más…..espero k gostes…jinhos!

**Carol Malfoy Potter**: não continues a pensar nas mortes….quando morrem pronto…elas morreram mesmo……jinhos!

**Miaka**: é Lucius sequestrou o pequeno….mas os problemas estão só a começar. Jinhos!

**Vivian Malfoy**: espero k tenhas gostado….jinhos!

**Nathoca Malfoy**: é eu tb adoro matar personagens….e vou matar mesmo….espero k continues a gostar….jinhos!

**Ginny Molly Malfoy**: gostava de ter visto tu a arregalares os olhos e tal….espero que tenhas gostado. Jinhos!

**Paulinha Malfoy**: é dias felizes terminaram, não foi mesmo. Só drama. Mas espero k estejas a gostar. Jinhos

**Eu sei que até demorei a actualizar, mas é que primeiro começaram os testes, e depois estive doente….muito doente….mas voltei…e espero k tenham gostado claro.**

**COMENTEM!**


	8. Ruinas

**Ruínas**

Draco aparatou em frente a um castelo, um castelo que lhe trazia inúmeras recordações. Lembrava-se perfeitamente da última vez que ali estivera.

Ginny tinha sido raptada pelo homem que ele imaginara ser apenas seu professor de DCAT. Havia-se sentido perdido nessa altura, mas felizmente tudo correra bem, e eles haviam vencido finalmente Voldemort.

Agora ele estava ali outra vez. Não sabia se seu pai se encontrava lá dentro, mas aquele era o único lugar onde ele podia estar. E mais uma vez ele se sentia perdido, e desta vez não sabia se tudo ia correr bem.

Respirou fundo e decidiu entrar no antigo castelo.

Assim que se viu dentro dele, um cheiro a humidade e sujidade o invadiu fazendo-o ficar enjoado, mas não havia tempo para aquilo. Apurou os ouvidos tentando captar algum som, mas a única coisa que ouvia era….nada.

Decidiu subir a escadaria que se encontrava um pouco á sua frente, e tentou ao máximo não fazer barulho.

Estava pronto para qualquer coisa, a varinha ia em riste, pronto a atacar.

Assim que chegou ao cimo das escadas, encontrou um enorme corredor, e ele sabia que a porta que se encontrava ao fundo deste, era a porta que dava para o espaço onde ocorrera a ultima batalha com Voldemort.

Caminhou confiante até lá e abriu a porta devagar. Assim que entrou deparou-se com o espaço que se lembrava, mas algo estava diferente.

Havia uma espécie de altar no cimo de uns degraus, no fundo da enorme sala. E em cima do altar havia alguém, alguém pequeno e loiro, alguém que se encontrava amordaçado.

- Ethan. – Murmurou o loiro caminhando rapidamente até ao filho.

Olhar dentro dos olhinhos do pequeno que deixavam transparecer alivio e felicidade por o ver, foi o melhor premio que podia ter recebido.

Tirou a mordaça da boca do filho, e foi com alívio que o ouviu dizer.

- Papá. Que bom.

Depois de desamarrar os bracinhos do filho ele sentiu o pequeno a apertar o seu pescoço.

- Tive medo papá.

- Eu sei meu amor, mas agora está tudo bem. – Disse o homem olhando para o pequeno e limpando as poucas lágrimas que escorriam pela face acriançada do filho.

Estava decidido a sair dali com o filho, e voltar com ele para casa, para os braços da sua mulher, mas assim que pegou no menino ouviu alguém bater palmas atrás de si, e voltou-se deixando o filho sentando no altar.

Quem estava ali com eles, era Lucius. Mas não era o Lucius que ele conhecia, aquele era outro Lucius.

O homem encontrava-se muito diferente, afinal estivera 7 anos em Azkaban, e isso mudou-o imenso. Sua face antes bela e perfeita, encontrava-se ossuda e suja, seus cabelos chegavam-lhe quase á cintura, mas encontravam-se emaranhados e nojentos. A única coisa viva nele, eram os olhos. Os olhos cinzas que de momento brilhavam de ódio.

- Pai. – Disse Draco erguendo a varinha, pronto para o inevitável combate.

- Meu querido filho.

_but where will you go_

_with no one left to save you from yourself_

_you can't escape_

_you can't escape_

Ginny encontrava-se deitada na cama, quando sentiu movimento no quarto. Virou-se para a porta e deparou-se com….

- Alyne?

- Olá Ginny. Desculpa ter vindo sem avisar, mas é que fiquei preocupada contigo. – Explicou a loira sentando-se na cama ao lado da outra. – Harry recebeu uma carta de Draco, pedindo para ele ir até ao antigo castelo, onde foi a batalha com o Lord das trevas.

- Draco foi para lá? – Perguntou a ruiva sentando-se.

- Sim, e Harry e a Ordem foram logo depois.

- Eu também vou.

- Não! Harry disse-me para eu não te deixar ir, para ficar contigo aqui, até termos notícias. Já basta Draco e o Ethan estarem em perigo, não queres ficar também em perigo.

A ruiva ficou parada na cama, sentindo as mãos geladas da outra nos seus ombros, apertando-os. Não disse nada, apenas fez o que Alyne mandara.

"Mas se o Harry e a Ordem vão ajudar o Draco, então não está tudo perdido!" – pensou ela esperançosa.

Se Merlin quisesse dentro de pouco tempo seu marido e seu filho estariam ali novamente.

_you think that i can't see right through your eyes_

_scared to death to face reality_

_no one seems to hear your hidden cries_

_you're left to face yourself alone_

- Ethan fica aí quietinho filho.

O pequeno sentou-se no altar e apertou os joelhos contra o corpo.

"Como Ginevra faz!"

Voltou sua atenção para o seu _querido_ pai, e viu que este avançava para si, calmamente.

Draco agiu primeiro, afinal gostava de estar em vantagem.

- Impedimenta! – Disse ele apontando a varinha para o pai.

Lucius cambaleou durante momentos, mas logo em seguida passou ao ataque.

- Imperio.

Talvez por ele estar muito mais fraco do que Draco o feitiço não fez efeito. E por isso Draco aproveitou para deixar o pai desacordado em seguida.

- Expelliarmus. – A varinha de Lucius veio para á mão de Draco. – Stupefy.

Viu seu pai cair de costas no chão, e no instante seguinte Draco virou-se para o Ethan e pegou no pequeno ao colo, saindo rapidamente do Castelo.

Assim que chegou á rua viu Harry á sua frente, aproximou-se rapidamente do moreno e entregou-lhe a criança.

- O que se passou?

- Meu pai está lá dentro, eu estava a combater com ele, mas ia tirar o Ethan daqui o mais rápido possível. Potter, eu quero que leves o meu filho para casa, eu vou terminar o que comecei.

- Malfoy fica aqui, espera por reforços, a Ordem deve de estar quase a chegar.

É pessoal Potter, eu quero acabar com o meu pai. Leva o meu filho por favor, e diz á Ginevra que eu volto.

Harry ia argumentar, mas Draco não lhe deu chances, rapidamente voltou a entrar no castelo.

Ethan chorava no colo do moreno, e ele olhou do pequeno para o castelo.

"Não posso deixar o Malfoy sozinho ali dentro, mas também não posso levar o Ethan. Vou esperar por alguém, e depois vou ajudar o Malfoy, enquanto esse alguém leva o pequeno até Ginny. Espero que Alyne esteja com ela!" – pensava Harry preocupado, tentando acalmar o pequeno que tinha no colo.

Os minutos foram passando, e eles eram agoniantes para Harry, mas finalmente ele viu ao longe o Ron, o Blaise e a Hermione.

"Perfeito, Hermione pode levar o pequeno para casa, e nós vamos ajudar o Malfoy!" – pensou ele enquanto os outros se aproximavam rapidamente de si.

- Harry, estás bem?

- Eu estou Hermione. Mas o Malfoy está lá dentro. Tens que levar o Ethan para casa, nós os três vamos ajudar o Malfoy.

Harry estava a passar a criança para os braços da amiga quando um barulho ensurdecedor o distraiu. Viu como a morena olhava chocada para trás de si, e como o pequeno começara a chorar imenso.

Virou-se com o coração aos pulos, e viu o que mais temia. O castelo acabar de ruir.

- Draco. – Murmurou Hermione pegando no pequeno.

"O castelo ruiu. Com o Malfoy lá dentro. Ele está por baixo dos escombros, ele esta……óh vou dizer á Ginny!"

Durante imensos segundos ficaram todos a olhar atónitos para os escombros á frente deles, sem se mexerem, apenas tentando processar o que se havia passado.

- Temos….temos que levar o Ethan……Ginny deve de estar preocupada. – Disse Ron a gaguejar.

Todos concordaram silenciosamente, e aparataram na Mansão Malfoy.

Ginny fartara-se de estar na cama.

- Vamos para a Sala. – Disse ela a Alyne levantando-se.

As duas mulheres caminharam em silêncio até á sala, e a ruiva sentou-se no sofá.

Longos minutos passaram, caladas, mas o silêncio existente fora quebrado por um barulho de alguém a aparatar.

A ruiva olhou para a sua frente, e viu Hermione, Ron, Blaise, Harry, e …..

- Ethan. – Disse ela levantando-se e tirando o pequeno dos braços da cunhada.

Apertou o menino no seu colo e sentiu as lágrimas escorrerem por sua face.

Tinha seu filho de novo nos seus braços, era tão bom. Bom demais.

Voltou a olhar para os outros e sentiu um aperto no coração.

-Onde está Draco? – Perguntou a ruiva apertando o pequeno de encontro ao seu peito com mais força ainda.

-Ginny, eu….ele deu-me o pequeno e voltou para o castelo, disse que tinha que tratar da saúde ao seu pai.

A ruiva sentiu o coração apertado, e suas pernas falharam fazendo com que acabasse ajoelhada no chão, com o filho ainda nos braços.

Sentiu alguém pegar na criança, mas ela não disse nada, apenas olhou para Hermione e sentiu as lágrimas escorrerem pela sua face com mais intensidade do que anteriormente.

- E? – Perguntou olhando para Harry.

- O castelo ruiu com ele lá dentro.

Não disse nada, não gritou, não berrou, apenas sentiu. Sentiu ficar sem nada, sentiu seu coração despedaçar-se, sentiu uma dor dilacerante no peito, sentiu-se sozinha, desamparada, completamente perdida.

"Não. Não é possível. Porquê! Porquê! Não é justo."

Sua respiração estava acelerada, ouviu ao longe a voz de Hermione dizer:

- Vou dar de comida ao Ethan.

Seu olhar encontrava-se fixo num ponto á sua frente, seu coração doía, sua vida estava desfeita. Draco tinha morrido.

Ela não podia aceitar isso, não podia aceitar a morte do marido, não podia, não queria, mas….era verdade.

_i realize you're afraid_

_but you can't reject the whole world_

_you can't escape_

_you won't escape_

_you can't escape_

_you don't want to escape_

_(Evanescence – Where will you go)_

- Draco…. – Murmurou ela sentindo os braços do irmão abraçarem-na.

- Eu lamento imenso Ginny.

- Eu quero o meu marido.

- Gi……irmã….o castelo ruiu, ele não……não sobreviveu.

Ron viu as lágrimas da ruiva ficarem mais intensas, podia sentir o coração dela bater rápido no peito dela.

- Foi minha culpa….minha culpa.

- Não. Foi culpa de Lucius Malfoy. Não foi tua……não foi.

A mulher encostou a cabeça no peito do irmão e agarrou-se á sua camisola.

Não conseguia acreditar que depois de tudo o que tinham passado, a historia deles terminava assim……trágica.

"E tudo porque eu disse que ele não se preocupava com Ethan. E porque o comparei ao traste do pai. Eu sou a culpada, a única culpada."

Levantou-se calmamente, sentindo as pernas falharem por momentos. Suspirou fundo e olhou para a porta, Hermione carregava Ethan adormecido nos braços.

Aproximou-se da cunhada e pegou no filho ao colo.

- Podem ir embora. Eu fico bem.

- Ginny….

- Vão embora. Vocês têm as vossas vidas, eu vou continuar com a minha. Vão.

- Se necessitares de algo….

É só chamar. Eu sei.

"Não vai ser necessário, afinal eu necessito do meu marido, e vocês não mo podem dar!" – pensou ela tristemente ouvindo o som de que eles se tinham ido embora.

Olhou para o filho adormecido nos seus braços.

Tinha que ser forte, forte por causa dele, e dela. Tinha que conseguir. Sabia ser difícil viver sem Draco, mas ela teria ao menos que sobreviver.

_i will stay forever here with you_

_my love_

_the softly spoken words you gave me_

_even in death our love goes on_

_and i can't love you, anymore than i do_

_(Evanescence – Even in Death)_

Fim do 7º capitulo

N/A: Eu disse, disse que ia haver Drama, disse que ia haver mortes. Eu disse….e aqui está….drama e mortes…não é o máximo! Eu sei, eu sou má, e essas coisas, mas respirem.

**Miaka**: Ginny não ajudou Draco na guerra, ela não perdeu o bebé. E pronto as primeiras mortes já foram, e que tal? Ah, o Harry NÃO vai morrer. Espero k tenhas gostado apesar de tudo. Jinhos!

**Kika**: e que tal irmos mesmo á viagem….meus pais deixam, teus em principio tb….a não ser que mudem de ideias quando virem as notas de matemática. Oh vai saber-me tão bem receber o teste. Eu sei que gostas deste capítulo, afinal ias tendo um ataque quando o escrevi, lembraste "com o nariz quase no ecrã!"É isso, comenta….jinhos!

**Mione G. Potter RJ**: sim, ela está esperando mais um filho, e é isso……não chores……quer dizer, eu própria quase chorei quando o escrevi mas pronto. Espero que tenhas gostado mesmo assim. Jinhos!

**Luana**: espero k tenhas gostado do capitulo…..jinhos!

**Carol Malfoy Potter**: ainda bem que gostaste apesar do drama, espero que também tenhas gostado deste. Jinhos!

**Paulinha Malfoy**é mesmo, e agora o que será de Ginny sem o Draco? Bem, verás isso nos próximos capítulos. Espero que tenhas gostado do capitulo…comenta. Jinhos!

**Vivian Malfoy**: espero que tb tenhas gostado deste capítulo, apesar de todo o drama e isso. Jinhos!

**G.W.M**: houve briguinha, briguinha com consequências dramáticas. Espero que continues gostando. Jinhos!

**Camy**: espero que continues a gostar da fic, e que tenhas gostado deste capitulo também. Jinhos!

**KatieRadcliffe**: bem eu não tive muito cuidado com o que escrevi…drama, drama e mais drama. Mas mesmo assim espero k tenhas gostado. Jinhos!

**Nathoca Malfoy**: vê só, não matei o Ethan nem a Ginny, está tudo bem para ti? Lol…..jinhos!

**Kirina – Li**: eu disse que este capitulo é que era dramático. Muito dramático. E sim eu fiz das minhas…matei…..lol…que bom matar personagens, causar dor nos outrosé lindo. Mas e aí, gostaste? Jinhos!

**Pois é…aqui está mais um capitulo, e espero que mesmo com este drama todo vocês tenham gosatdo do capitulo…e que não desistam da fic, ainda faltam a ler Ok! Reviews pessoal. Jinhos!**


	9. Sobrevivendo

**Sobrevivendo**

Ginny aconchegava o filho na cama, era tão bom tê-lo ali. Mas mesmo assim as lágrimas não paravam de escorrer.

Draco não voltara. Ninguém sabia dele, ninguém sabia o que se tinha passado, NINGUÉM.

Ele dera a criança a Harry e depois entrara outra vez para o castelo decidido a acabar com Lucius, mas o castelo ruiu e ele não saíra.

Sentou-se na cama chorando compulsivamente. Ela queria o seu marido, ela queria-o ali. Ela é que fora a culpada, a única culpada. Por causa dela é que ele fora atrás da criança, por causa dela é que ele arriscou sua vida.

E agora não o tinha mais. Ethan quando fosse grande não se lembraria do pai, e seu bebe, a criança que crescia no seu ventre, esse nunca o conheceria.

E Draco não soubera que ia ser novamente pai, não sabia que o pequeno de 4 anos ia ter um irmão, não sabia, e tudo culpa dela, de mais ninguém.

_Don't wanna close my eyes, don't wanna fall asleep…_

'_Cause I miss you babe, and I don't want to miss a thing…_

'_Cause even when I dream of you,_

_The sweetest dream will never do, I'll still miss you babe,_

_And I don't want to miss a thing._

_(Aerosmith – I don´t wanna miss a thing)_

Caminhou até ao banheiro e pousou as mãos no móvel, olhando para o espelho. Estava vermelha, seus olhos inchados e as lágrimas não paravam. Não conseguia se acalmar, não era capaz.

Perdera o homem que mais amara, o único homem que amara. E era sua culpa, não tinha como mudar aquilo, era sua culpa.

Saiu do quarto e caminhou vagarosamente até ao escritório, a ultima conversa com Draco ecoava-lhe na cabeça.

_- Sou como quem? – Perguntou ele não querendo acreditar no que pensava._

_- Como teu pai. És como ele, igual a ele. Não fazes nada para trazer o meu filho._

_- NOSSO! NOSSO FILHO WEASLEY. NOSSO!_

_Ela olhou-o assustada por momentos, ele tinha-a chamado de Weasley._

_- Vai embora. Deixa-me em paz. – Pediu ela baixo._

_- Eu vou, mas não voltes a comparar-me ao meu pai. EU NÃO SOU COMO ELE, OUVISTE?_

Sim, ele não era como Lucius, ela sempre o soube, e agora ninguém mais podia duvidar, absolutamente ninguém.

_-Onde está Draco? – Perguntou a ruiva apertando o pequeno de encontro ao seu peito com mais força ainda._

_-Ginny, eu….ele deu-me o pequeno e voltou para o castelo, disse que tinha que tratar da saúde ao seu pai._

_A ruiva sentiu o coração apertado, e suas pernas falharam fazendo com que acabasse ajoelhada no chão, com o filho ainda nos braços._

_Sentiu alguém pegar na criança, mas ela não disse nada, apenas olhou apara Hermione e sentiu as lágrimas escorrerem pela sua face._

_- E? – Perguntou olhando para Harry._

_- O castelo ruiu com ele lá dentro._

_Não disse nada, não gritou, não berrou, apenas sentiu. Sentiu ficar sem nada, sentiu seu coração despedaçar-se, sentiu uma dor dilacerante no peito, sentiu-se sozinha, desamparada, completamente perdida._

Sentou-se na cadeira e apoiou a cabeça nos braços chorando. Não sabia, há quanto tempo chorava, sentia sua cabeça doer, mas não importava, nenhuma dor era como a de não o ter. Nada se comparava.

Senti-a os olhos pesados, e acabou por adormecer com a cabeça apoiada nos braços, ali sentada na secretaria, onde tantas vezes seu marido estivera.

O sono fora leve, tivera pesadelos constantes, e sempre com ele. Abriu os olhos e viu serem ainda 3 da manha. Só dormira 2 horas.

Um barulho assustou-a, um barulho vindo da sala.

Levantou-se com a varinha em punho e saiu do escritório com o coração acelerado.

Abriu a porta devagar, e apurou os olhos, o Salão estava claro ao contrário do escritório. Mas o que viu fez com que ela deixasse a varinha cair no chão, e seu coração ficasse mais acelerado do que já estava.

- Draco. – Murmurou ela correndo de encontro ao marido.

O loiro tinha um sorriso na face, apesar dos ferimentos e da roupa rasgada.

Ela agarrou-se a ele desesperadamente, chorando descontroladamente no seu ombro.

- Draco. Draco. Tu estás vivo. Oh meu amor, não sabes como sofri. Pensava que te tinha perdido para sempre, que nunca mais te veria. Estava tão sozinha, tão triste meu amor. Tu não és como o teu pai, e eu sabia que querias o Ethan, apenas estava triste por causa de não ter nosso filho, mas não queria que fosse atrás dele. Não queria que te tivesses arriscado tanto, não o voltes a fazer. Não voltes. Não voltes a deixar-me sozinha, nunca mais meu amor.

O homem agarrava-a pelas costas e fez com que ela se soltasse de maneira a olhar nos olhos dela.

- Desculpa se te preocupei, mas é que o castelo ruiu e eu só tive tempo de arranjar um abrigo, só agora consegui sair debaixo dos escombros sem que nenhuma pedra caísse em cima de mim. E eu tinha que ir Ginevra, eu não suportava ver-te triste e a falta do nosso filho, eu não suportava.

- Eu senti-me tão culpada.

- Não meu amor, não. – Disse ele pegando na face dela juntando os lábios.

Começou apenas com um roçar de lábios, mas depressa se tornou desesperado e possessivo. Quando se afastaram a ruiva encostou a cabeça no peito dele e perguntou:

- O que seria de nós os três sem ti?

Ele riu abraçando-a.

- Três? Parece que isto te deixou com dificuldade na contagem Ginevra.

- Não estou enganada Draco. – Disse levando a mão dele ao seu ventre.

O loiro arregalou os olhos sorrindo, e no instante seguinte Ginny sentiu-se rodar no ar. Abraçou-o pelo pescoço e enrolou as pernas na cintura dele, o que fez com que ele a pousasse na mesa e a beijasse com um fervor impensável.

Ouviram uns passos a descer as escadas e Draco afastou-se da mulher olhando para a porta e vendo um menino com seus cabelos ondulados loiros despenteados. O pequeno coçava o olhinho castanho sorrindo, antes de correr até ao pai.

Draco agachou-se fazendo com que o pequeno o abraçasse no pescoço.

- Papá. Tive saudades.

O loiro ergueu o filho e disse:

- Eu também meu amor, eu também.

Ginny olhava para os seus dois loiros sorridente. Nem parecia que á pouco estava desesperada, agora estava feliz. Estavam todos juntos outra vez, e em breve teriam mais um membro na família. E ai estaria tudo PERFEITO.

Draco aproximou-se da mesa com o filho nos braços.

- Temos uma notícia a te dar filhote.

- Qual papá?

- Vais ter um maninho.

O menino sorriu e abraçou a mãe com força. Há algum tempo que ele tinha pedido um irmão ou uma irmã ao pai.

- Mas agora, está na hora de ir dormir. – Disse o loiro minutos depois.

- Draco vai antes tomar banho, eu deito-o.

O homem sorriu e passou a criança para os braços da mãe.

Minutos depois Ethan saltava em cima da cama.

- Filho deita-te.

- Eu estou feliz mamã. O papá voltou, e eu vou ter um maninho. Estou muito feliz.

Ginny passou a mão na face do filho e deu-lhe um beijo estalado na bochecha.

- Eu também estou feliz filho, mas agora são horas de dormir.

- Boa noite.

- Boa noite meu anjinho.

Assim que a ruiva entrou no quarto viu Draco a sair do banheiro apenas enrolada na toalha. Aproximou-se dele e passou a mão na sua face.

- Conta-me o que se passou.

- Depois de dar o Ethan ao Potter voltei para o castelo, e duelei com o meu pai. Não foi difícil, visto ele estar fraco. Em seguida era para vir embora, mas o castelo ruiu, não sei porquê, talvez por causa dos feitiços. Só tive tempo de procurar um abrigo. Tentei voltar mais cedo, mas as pedra eram enormes, e eu não podia errar, ou senão caía-me alguma….

O loiro não terminou a frase, pois sentiu os lábios da mulher nos seus, para um beijo desejoso.

Apertou-a pela cintura, juntando os corpos e encostou o corpo dela á cómoda. Quando se afastou, passou ambas as mãos nas faces vermelhas dela e perguntou:

- O que se passou neste quarto? Um furacão?

- Um acesso de fúria quando li a tua nota a dizer que tinhas ido ter com o teu pai.

- Porque ainda não me tinhas dito sobre a gravidez? – Perguntou levantando a camisa dela e beijando-lhe o ventre.

Ginny acariciou o cabelo do marido e sentiu os beijos dele começarem a subir.

- Tinha decidido dizer-te ontem, afinal fazia 8 anos que nos tínhamos beijado pela primeira vez, mas o rapto do Ethan….

- Já percebi. – Murmurou Draco voltando a beijar os lábios dela.

Com um só impulso ele sentou a mulher na cómoda, e começou a desabotoar os botões da camisa dela. Quando retirou a camisa dela olhou para os olhos brilhantes da mulher, levando as mãos até ás costas dela desapertando o soutien da esposa, deixando os seios da mulher á sua vista.

Sentiu as pernas dela enrolarem-se na cintura dele e Draco levantou-a, caminhando até á cama, e deitando-a suavemente.

Sentiu as mãos dela abrirem a toalha, e ela atirou-a para longe. O loiro beijou os lábios da mulher delicadamente, enquanto que suas mãos desapertavam os botões das calças dela, e retirando-as rapidamente, assim como a única peça que existia no corpo dela.

Passou as mãos na face dela, e sentiu-se ser puxado pelas pernas delas, que se encontravam ainda enroladas na sua cintura.

Sentir o marido fazer parte dela era algo que à umas horas ela não pensava ser possível. Mas aquela sensação era maravilhosa, sentir as mãos dele na sua cintura, os lábios dele nos seus, o coração dele bater contra o seu peito.

Durante minutos eles fizeram parte um do outro. E só se separaram quando o loiro beijou a mulher com mais força, saindo de cima dela em seguida.

Ginny deitou a cabeça em cima do peito dele e sorriu. Ouviu a voz do marido dizer baixo:

- Eu amo-te……muito.

- Eu também te amo……imenso. – Murmurou ela beijando os lábios dele.

Draco voltou a vê-la deitar a cabeça em cima do seu peito, e ele passou o braço pela cintura dela, apertando-a de encontro ao seu corpo. Minutos depois ambos dormiam felizes e descansados.

(….)

Draco acordara a meio da noite, o coração estava acelerado, e os ouvidos atentos. Havia barulho no andar de baixo.

Olhou para a esposa a dormir no seu peito, e delicadamente afastou-a levantando-se sem fazer barulho. Vestiu o seu robe que estava em cima da poltrona e pegou na varinha.

Saiu do quarto e encostou a porta, desceu as escadas rápida mas silenciosamente. Assim que chegou á sala ele parou imediatamente.

Draco olhava para inúmeros rosto sardentos, com cabelos vermelhos, e para um rosto com lindos olhos esmeraldas, e também para Blaise.

- Draco. – Murmurou o moreno aproximando-se do amigo. – És tu mesmo?

- Não, sou o pai natal. É claro não é Zabini.

- Nós pensamos que tu tinhas…..

- Morrido Potter? Achas que eu ia abandonar minha mulher e meu filho? Nunca. Nunca os vou abandonar, tu nunca ficarás com eles.

- Draco o que estás a dizer?

- Ora Sra. Weasley nunca reparou como o "menino que sobreviveu" olha para a minha esposa.

- Eu estou casado.

- Mas não cego. Mas afinal o que vocês fazem aqui?

- Bem…nós vínhamos ver como estava a Ginny…

- A dormir.

- Pelo menos estava. – Disse a voz da ruiva na porta da sala.

Ela aproximou-se do marido e passou os braços em volta da cintura dele e encostou o queixo no pescoço dele, beijando-lhe a curvatura do pescoço.

- Mas….é óptimo vocês estarem bem….é bom o facto de Draco estar bem….

- Temos que festejar Molly.

- Tens razão. Amanhã vão TODOS almoçar na Toca. Que tal?

- Maravilha mãe….na verdade nós temos uma coisa a vos dizer, não é Draco?

É….quer dizer….bem sim….

- Amanhã nós vamos lá almoçar….mas agora….será que ……hã…vocês podiam ir dormir…é que eu tenho sonho.

- Claro, maninha. Nós vamos já. – Disse Ron aparatando.

Quando voltaram a ficar sozinhos Ginny passou os braços em volta do pescoço dele e beijou o marido vezes seguidas.

- Mas que querida que estamos hoje?

- Eu só quero beijar o meu marido, não posso não?

- Não. Deves. – Respondeu ele puxando-a.

Ela riu com os lábios encostados aos dele e beijou-o calmamente.

_'Cause I'm keeping you_

_forever and for always_

_We will be together all of our day_

_Wanna wake up every_

_morning to your sweet face – always_

_In your eyes - (I can still see_

_the look of the one) I can still see_

_the look of the one who really loves me_

_(I can still feel the way that you want)_

_The one who wouldn't put anything_

_else in the world above me_

_(I can still see love for me) I can_

_still see love for me in your eyes_

_(I still see the love)_

_And there ain't no way_

_I'm lettin' you go now_

_And there ain't no way_

_and there ain't no how_

_I'll never see that day..._

_'Cause I'm keeping you_

_forever and for always_

_We will be together all of our day_

_Wanna wake up every_

_morning to your sweet face - always_

_I'm keeping you forever and for always_

_I'm in your arms_

_(Shania Twain – Forever and for always)_

Fim do 8º capitulo

N/A: Ok, ficam a saber que só actualizei tão depressa pôr causa da quantidade de reviews….e pelo facto de vocês estarem em pânico. VOCES ACHAM MESMO QUE DEPOIS DE TUDO EU IA MATAR O DRACO! Ah, conhecem-me tão mal…eu odeio quando um deles morre na fic, claro esta que não ia matar nenhum. A única pessoa que morreu no capitulo passado, foi Lucius.

Bem…passando á frente, vamos aos agradecimentos:

**KIKA**é esperemos que haja viagem mesmo, acho que seria MUITO divertido. Mas tudo bem, vê só este capitulo não foi tão dramático, mas sabes que o drama ainda não terminou não é! Pois. É isso…comenta.

**Carol Malfoy Potter**: ainda bem que mesmo com a suposta morte dele a fic continuava óptima. Eu seria incapaz de matá-lo. Espero que tenhas gostado deste capitulo….jinhos!

**Sakura Scatena**: o Draco não está morto, está vivo, e bem vivo diga-se de passagem. Bem, espero que tenhas gostado do capítulo, afinal não cometi a atrocidade de matar um deus grego. Jinhos!

**G.W.M:** bem, uma pessoa que tenha duvidado dos meus instintos assassinos. É muita coisa ainda vai acontecer….mesmo porque a fic só vai a meio. Jinhos!

**Isa**É depois de tudo era extremamente idiota da minha parte matá-lo. Eles estão juntos novamente, espero que tenhas gostado. Jinhos!

**Kirina - Li**: Até tu pensaste mesmo que eu o tinha matado! Meu deus, pensava que me conhecias, pensava que sabias que eu não o ia matar. Bem, enganei-me. Mas pronto espero que tenhas gostado do capitulo…..jinhos!

**Vivian Malfoy**: capítulos felizes! Bem é fic é romance Drama, mas este capitulo foi feliz, dentro dos padrões normais da felicidade. Espero que tenhas gostado, e que já estejas menos angustiada. Jinhos!

**Tamy Black**: a Ginny não tinha ficado insensível, apenas tinha que reagir. Bem no inicio deste capitulo mostra a dor dela. Mas e então! Eu não o matei mesmo, e ai gostaste! Espero que sim. Jinhos!

**Paulinha Malfoy**: bem, o que seria dela sem Draco e o que seria de Ethan sem Draco vais ficar sem saber, pois na minha fic o Draco está vivinho. É o corpo não havia aparecido, por ele não ter morrido. Bem espero que tenhas gostado…jinhos!

**Nathoca Malfoy**: bem, não tenhas razão para estar zangada, afinal ele não está morto. Não é bom! Espero que sim. Jinhos!

**KatieRadcliffe**: bem eu não matei ng, pelo menos não desta vez. É isso…..jinhos!

**Lily**: bem ele não aparatou, mas foi quase isso. Espero que tenhas gostado do que aconteceu. Jinhos!

**Lady Holmes**: pronto, já nada está estranho. Ele não morreu, a historia continua a ter um gatinho. Jinhos!

**Alexa**: não demorei a actualizar isso é certo, e na verdade eu não sou assim tão má….só em certas alturas do dia…nomeadamente de manha. Odeio as manhas…mas isso não interessa….espero que tenhas gostado do capitulo…jinhos!

**Miaka**: Ok, eu actualizei isto por ti. Quando li o teu review fiquei chocada. Como pudeste pensar que eu ia MESMO matar o Dracoé claro que não. Não depois de tudo. Bem agora só falta saber se decides ler a fic, para saberes que ele não morreu. É isso….se leres espero que gostes. Jinhos!

**Bem pessoal, o próximo capitulo não vira tão rápido, afinal vocês estavam em pânico, e eu sei como e estar em pânico por causa de uma ficé torturante. Espero que tenham gostado.**

**Já sabem: REVIEWS!**

**Jinhos! Fui!**


	10. Felizes

**Felizes**

Ginny acordou tarde naquela manha, virou-se na cama e viu que ninguém dormia ao seu lado. Num instante sentou-se, pensando se todo não tinha sido um sonho, se Draco tinha mesmo voltado! Olhou ao seu redor e constatou que não fora um sonho, a roupa dele estava em cima duma poltrona.

A ruiva levantou-se calmamente e em seguida saiu do quarto. Desceu as escadas, e foi encontrar pai e filho sentados no chão da sala a jogarem xadrez bruxo.

- Bom dia. – Disse ela aproximando-se deles.

O pequeno meteu-se de pé e a ruiva abaixou-se para lhe dar um beijo.

- Bom dia mamã.

Em seguida a mulher olhou para o marido que sorria para ela.

- Então, não te vais levantar Draco?

Ele em vez de responder puxou-a pela mão, fazendo-a sentar-se nas suas pernas.

- Bom dia Ginevra. Dormis-te bem? – Perguntou com um sorriso malicioso.

- Melhor impossível. – Respondeu ela beijando os lábios dele em seguida. – Agora continua a jogar com o teu filho, que eu vou comer alguma coisa. Mas joga depressa, pois ele está a ganhar-te.

- Sou eu que estou a deixar. – Murmurou ele ao ouvido dela.

- não pensei nisso!

A ruiva caminhou calmamente até á cozinha, onde comeu. Em seguida passou pela sala vendo que o filho tinha vencido o pai no jogo. Sorriu sozinha e subiu as escadas, de volta ao seu quarto.

Depois de tomar banho, ela postou-se em frente ao roupeiro, e olhou para as inúmeras roupas que lá se encontravam. Passava os olhos por todas, tentando decidir qual levar.

- A saia preta e a camisa preta. – Disse a voz do marido, enquanto a abraçava na cintura. – Sabes que adoro ver-te vestida de preto?

- Eu com meu cabelo, não é?

- Ainda te lembras do que te disse á 8 anos atrás?

É claro que sim Draco.

Ouviu o marido sorrir de encontro ao seu pescoço, e sentiu o abraço dele apertar-se um pouco.

- Mamã, não consigo vestir isto. – Disse Ethan entrando no quarto dos pais.

A ruiva sorriu e abaixou-se ao pé do pequeno ajudando-o a vestir a peça de roupa.

- Draco, não te vais vestir?

- Vou já.

Alguns minutos depois tanto Draco como Ginny estavam vestidos. A ruiva encontrava-se em frente ao espelho, a tentar terminar a trança. Viu o marido atrás de si, e sorriu, ela adorava-o ver assim vestido, umas calças pretas e uma camisa cinza, ficava perfeito.

Quando acabou a trança, pode ver o homem aproximar-se dela e voltar a prende-la pela cintura.

- Está linda, meu amor.

Ela sorriu, mas logo a seguir sentiu suas pernas falharem, por causa dos beijos suaves e delicados que Draco depositava no seu pescoço.

Algum tempo depois ela ouviu o relógio da sala dar as 11 horas.

- Draco, temos que ir.

- Promete-me que voltamos depressa.

- Porquê?

- Porque……hum….eu quero ficar contigo.

- Mas o Ethan?

- Podemos deixá-lo na Toca, teus pais não se importam, na verdade teu pai ia adorar ter lá o neto.

- Tens razão. E Ethan não se preocuparia.

- Nada….eu quero é….ficar SÓ contigo o resto do dia.

Ela virou-se para ele e passou as mãos nas madeixas longas do cabelo dele e beijou-o nos lábios calmamente.

- Vamos embora. – Disse ela por fim. – Quando mais depressa formos….

- Mais depressa voltamos.

(….)

Longos minutos depois Draco, Ginny e Ethan encontravam-se á porta da Toca. A ruiva abriu-a e todos eles se depararam com a casa cheias de pessoas. Todos os irmãos de Ginny estavam lá, com suas respectivas famílias, assim com Blaise, Alexandra e Cassandra, e Harry e Alyne.

- Vai ser um longo almoço. – Comentou o loiro ao ouvido da mulher fazendo-a rir.

Ela aproximou-se da mãe, enquanto via o filho ir brincar com os primos, e com a Cassandra, e via seus irmãos a cumprimentarem o seu marido.

- Estás bem filha?

- Estou sim. Já passou, foi um enorme susto, mas não passou disso um susto.

A matriarca sorriu. Mas não era só ela que sorria, todas as pessoas que se encontravam sorriam, todos excepto uma. Uma pessoa que sempre fora afastada a toda aquela família.

Ginny olhou para o canto e aproximou-se da única pessoa que não demonstrava a felicidade radiante dos outros.

- Alyne, está tudo bem?

- Claro Ginny. E contigo?

- Também.

- Deves de ter sofrido imenso, quando pensaste que Draco tinha morrido.

A ruiva olhou para o marido que de momento se encontrava com o filho deles ao colo, e tinha um sorriso belo no rosto.

- Sim eu sofri.

É, eu vi como estavas de tarde, nem imagino como estiveste de noite. E se ele tivesse mesmo morrido?

- Não sei, mas ele não morreu pois não! Então vamos falar de outra coisa, não quero imaginar esse se.

- Eu vou ter um maninho. – Foi o que a ruiva ouviu depois de falar, e de todos ficarem em absoluto silêncio.

Assim que Draco ouviu o que o filho disse, reparou que todos os olhares se viraram para o pequeno, assim como as conversas animadas cessaram. Durante alguns momentos ninguém disse nada, até que o loiro farto de tudo aquilo falou:

É verdade, o Ethan vai ter um maninho, Ginny está grávida.

Assim como o silêncio se tinha instalado, a barulheira também se instalou. Todos deram os parabéns á ruiva e ao marido.

Fora um almoço longo, mas agradável. Mas mesmo assim Draco estava ansioso para voltar para casa.

- Mãe, podes fazer-me um favor? – Perguntou a ruiva depois de almoço, quando se encontrava sozinha na cozinha com a matriarca.

- Desde que eu possa te ajudar, sabes que sim.

- Ficas com o Ethan hoje? Draco vem buscá-lo amanhã de manhã.

Molly riu e acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça; Ginny agradeceu com um enorme sorriso, antes de ir falar com o filho.

- Então o papá vem-te buscar amanhã, mas é para te portares direitinho com o avô e com a avó.

- Sim mamã. Eu porto.

(….)

- Em casa….finalmente. – comentou Draco fechando a porta da mansão, e passando as mãos pela cintura da ruiva.

Começou a beijar o pescoço dela levemente, fazendo com que ela fechasse os olhos e se segurasse aos braços dele.

- Começamos onde?

- Onde quiseres. – Respondeu ela virando-se para ele, e passando os braços por trás do pescoço dele.

O homem pousou as mãos no fundo das costas dela e puxou-a para o seu corpo, virou-a encostando-a á parede e prensando o corpo dela.

- Eu amo-te tanto. – Murmurou a ruiva quando sentiu os lábios do marido caminharem até á sua orelha.

- Também te amo….muito. – disse ele ao seu ouvido, trincando o lóbulo da orelha dela.

As pernas da mulher enrolaram-se á cintura dela, e Ginny sentiu as mãos dele segurarem-na nas costas, e sentiu em seguida o marido caminhar, dirigindo-se até á sala.

Sentou-a no sofá com delicadeza, e afastou-se dela olhando-a. Pousou as mãos nas pernas da mulher, e ela começaram a subir entrando por baixo da camisa, e abrindo os primeiros botões.

Afastou a camisa do ventre dela e começou a beijá-lo delicadamente.

- Mais um filho. – Comentou ele com os lábios de encontro á pele dela. – Mais um.

- Sim. – Concordou ela, era a única coisa que podia dizer, não conseguia dizer mais nada.

Os beijos dele continuaram, assim como suas mãos continuaram a desabotoar a camisa dela. Em seguida ele retirou a camisa do corpo dela, revelando o corpo alvo da mulher, os lábios dele foram subindo, beijando cada pedaço do corpo da ruiva.

Podia ouvir os suspiros suaves dela, enquanto sentia as mãos dela nos seus cabelos, acariciando-os.

Quando voltou a se afastar do corpo dela, viu que ela sorria. Manteve-se a olhar para a esposa, quando a viu levantar e sentar no seu colo, fazendo com que ele sentasse no chão.

As mãos de Ginny obrigaram o homem a deitar-se, e ela inclinou-se levemente beijando-o.

Suas mãos desapertavam devagar os botões dele, enquanto sentia o peito do homem subir e descer, por causa da respiração um pouco alterada.

Afastou a camisa do torso dele e passou com os dedos nos músculos bem definidos dele, arranhando-o ao de leve e fazendo-o tremer ligeiramente. Em seguida os lábios dela foram para o corpo, beijando-o calmamente, e parando na zona do coração:

- Está acelerado. – Comentou ela sorrindo.

- Tua culpa, deixas-me assim….

- Eu sei.

Ele sorriu enquanto que os lábios dela continuaram a beijar seu abdómen. As mãos da mulher encontravam-se na linha das calças, e começaram a abrir o botão destas.

Em seguida a ruiva levantou-se e Draco estranhou.

- Que tal uma corrida até ao quarto. – Propôs ela saindo da sala a correr em seguida.

O homem levantou-se, mas quando ia a meio do caminho decidiu tirar as calças que o estavam a atrapalhar, deixando-as no meio das escadas.

Quando abriu a porta do quarto encontrou a mulher encostada á cómoda a rir.

- Demoraste.

- Deixaste as calças abertas, e elas caíam.

Ela riu ainda mais.

- Eu sei….foi de propósito.

Nessa altura Draco já estava em frente dela e puxou-a pela cintura sentando-a em cima do móvel, e pousando as mãos ao lado do corpo dela.

Beijou a mulher com imensa vontade, fazendo-a agarrar-se ao seu pescoço e puxa-lo para si. Quando se afastou dela encontrou-a vermelha e sorriu ao mesmo tempo que suas mãos abriam o fecho da saia dela.

Em seguida Draco levantou-a, fazendo com que a saia caísse no chão. Caminhou com ela ao colo até á cama e deitou-a delicadamente.

Viu-a trincar o lábio inferior quando suas mãos se dirigiram para o soutien dela, desapertando-o.

Destapou os seios dela em seguida, e levou seus lábios á pele branca deles. Primeiramente beijava-os, mas depois começou a dar pequenas mordidas, deixando-os com marcas avermelhadas.

Com um jogo fantástico de pernas ela conseguiu meter o marido debaixo de si. Sentou-se nos joelhos dele e começou a tirar-lhe os boxers, que era a única peça de roupa existente no corpo dele.

Em seguida sentiu as mãos dele nas suas coxas, e elas retiraram a única peça que impedia o total contacto dos corpos.

Ginevra pousou as mãos no abdómen dele e devagar posicionou-se de modo a ele encaixar-se nela. Fechou os olhos por segundos e quando os abriu encontrou o olhar cinza dele pregado nela.

Começou a movimentar-se lentamente, enquanto que Draco tinha suas mãos na cintura dela, ajudando-a.

O ritmo era lento e prazeroso, e Ginevra sabia que o marido odiava quando ela o fazia conter-se daquela maneira.

Quando sentiu as mãos dele fazerem com que ela se movimentasse mais rápido, Ginny tirou-as na sua cintura e prendeu os pulsos dele com suas mãos ao lado do corpo de ambos.

Continuou a movimentar-se lentamente durante minutos, vendo o olhar do marido pedir por mais. Parou bruscamente quando sentiu que ele se encontrava quase satisfeito.

Deitou a cabeça no peito dele, e ouviu-o dizer por entre suspiros:

És….muito….má.

Ela riu, mas calou-se quando Draco rodou na cama, ficando por cima dela. Sentiu os lábios dele nos seus, e as mãos dele nas suas costas puxando-a para si.

O ritmo ao inicio era lento, mas rapidamente aumentou, fazendo com que os suspiros da ruiva se tornassem gemidos longos e abafados.

As mãos dela encontravam-se no lençol segurando-o, enquanto que Draco a puxava cada vez mais para si.

O ritmo era cada vez mais rápido, e Ginny sentia-se satisfeita, mas sabia que o marido ainda não estava.

Deixou que ele se movimentasse durante mais tempo, até o ouvir gemer baixinho ao seu ouvido.

Sentia o corpo dele ficar tenso, e viu quando ele fechou os olhos e a puxou o mais possível para si, chegando ao limite, satisfeito.

O homem deitou-se ao lado com um sorriso na face, enquanto que ela se sentou.

- Cansado?

- Nem por isso…. Porquê?

- Eu vou tomar banho, queres vir?

Ele nem esperou segundo pedido, levantou-se imediatamente levando a mulher nos braços e deitando-a na banheira.

Abriu a torneira da água, e Ginny arrepiou-se quando sentia a água morna tocar seu corpo. Viu quando Draco se deitou por cima dela, beijando-a calmamente.

- Temos que deixar o Ethan mais vezes na Toca.

- Daqui a uns meses será mais um.

- Teus pais não se vão importar.

Ela riu puxando o marido pela cintura, encaixando-o dentro de si novamente.

(….)

- Sabes estou muito feliz. – Disse a ruiva quando o marido se deitava ao lado dela, para dormir.

Draco puxou-a para si, fazendo com que ela deitasse a cabeça no seu peito.

- Eu também estou muito, muito feliz.

Ginevra beijou os lábios do marido rapidamente, e adormeceu em seguida.

Draco ainda ficou alguns minutos a olhar para a esposa adormecida nos seus braços, até que o sono o venceu, e ele acabou por adormecer também.

Happiness is a warm gun (Happiness bang, bang, shoot, shoot)

Happiness is a warm gun, (Happiness bang, bang, shoot, shoot)

When I hold you in my arms (Oo-oo oh yeah)

And I feel my finger on your trigger (Oo-oo oh yeah)

I know no one can do me no harm (Oo-oo oh yeah)

Because happiness is a warm gun, (Happiness bang, bang, shoot, shoot)

Happiness is a warm gun, yes it is (Happiness bang, bang, shoot, shoot)

Happiness is a warm, yes it is, gun (Happiness bang, bang, shoot, shoot)

Well, don't you know happiness is a warm gun? (Happiness is a warm gun, yeah)

(Beatles – Hapiness is a warm gun)

Fim do 9º capitulo

N/A: e aqui está mais um capítulo, e posso dizer que é sem duvida alguma um capítulo cheio de felicidade nesta fic.

Vejam este capítulo como um bónus por todo o sofrimento e angustia que vos causei. LOL

Espero que tenham gostado deste capítulo, digamos que estava inspirada no dia em que o escrevi.

**Kika Felton**: eu não sabia que não me ias deixar matá-lo, tu que adoras sangue, drama e mortes. Mas pronto passando á frente….bem eu estou feliz, sabes porquê néÉé 15……yupi. É Jinhos!

**Isa:** será que tudo voltou mesmo ao normal! Bem, pelo menos por enquanto está tudo normal. Jinhos!

**G.W.M**: se não foste a única a duvidar da morte dela, foste uma das poucas. Bem, espero que tenhas gostado deste capítulo. Jinhos!

**Kirina – Li**: oh, muito perigosas. Eu não fiquei com medo de vocês. Fiquei com medo com que vos desse um ataque cardíaco, e depois quem leria a minha fic! Jinhos!

**Vivian Malfoy**: menos angustiada. Isso é bom. Espero que tenhas deste capitulo…JINHOS e comenta!

**Miaka**: espero que já estejas calma, afinal ele não morreu, mas não garanto que coisas más não aconteçam daqui para a frente. Espero que continues a ler. Jinhos!

**Carol Malfoy Potter**: ainda bem que adoraste o capítulo passado. Sei que este não tem muita história, apenas romance. Espero que mesmo assim tenhas gostado. Jinhos!

**Nathoca Malfoy**: espero não ter demorado assim TANTO tempo para actualizar. E espero que tenhas gostado. Jinhos!

**Paulinha Malfoy**: sim, estavas certa. Ele não morreu. Espero não ter demorado muito tempo a actualizar, e espero que tenhas gostado do capitulo…JINHOS!

**Lady Holmes**é claro que o gatinho voltou. Um livro! Porque todos dizem isso! Bem, espero que tenhas gostado do capítulo. Jinhos!

**Luana:** ainda bem que estás a gostar, espero que tenhas gostado deste capítulo também. Jinhos!

**Sandrinha – Potter**: ainda bem que gostaste do facto de ele ter voltado. Espero que tenhas gostado deste capítulo também. Jinhos!

**KatieRadcliffe**: o que vou escrever no nascimento da criança! Hum….nada de mais. Espero que tenhas gostado deste capítulo, pois é só romance, como gostas mais. Jinhos!

**Alexa**: e este também está fofo! Espero que sim, e que tenhas gostado. Jinhos!

**Mione G. Potter RJ**é eu não ia ter coragem de o matar. Mas não quer dizer que não faça asneiras. Espero que tenhas gostado do capitulo…JINHOS!

**Bem pessoal COMENTEM!**

**O próximo capitulo virá o mais rápido possível.**

**JINHOS! FUI!**


	11. O Natal

**O Natal**

Se havia algo que ele gostava de fazer era sentar-se na poltrona e observar a esposa a dormir. O semblante da ruiva era de felicidade, e sua respiração regular. Mas o que ele mais adorava observar era a barriga de 8 meses dela a subir e descer calmamente. Podia ficar ali para sempre, que nunca se cansaria.

A casa estava silenciosa e se ele olhasse para a janela via que nevava, era véspera de Natal.

Minutos depois ouviu um barulho baixo vindo do quarto de Ethan.

"Deve de ter acordado." – Pensou o homem sentando-se na beira da cama e passando com a mão na face da mulher, fazendo-a estremecer ligeiramente antes de abrir os olhos.

- Bom dia minha ruivinha linda.

- Bom dia. – Respondeu simplesmente espreguiçando-se.

Em seguida a ruiva aconchegou-se mais nas cobertas e disse:

- Está frio.

Draco riu e em seguida voltou a deitar-se ao pé da esposa. Passou um braço pelos ombros dela e virou-a para si, beijando-lhe os lábios calmamente.

Ginny aproveitou para se enroscar o mais possível no corpo do marido. Em seguida pode ouvir a porta do quarto abrir, e ela soube ser o filho.

O menino caminhou até á cama dos pais e sentou-se ao lado do homem.

- Bom dia papá. Bom dia mamã.

- Bom dia meu amor. – Responderam os dois ao mesmo tempo.

- Vamos jantar a casa dos avós, não vamos?

- Sim filho, eles convidaram-nos ontem.

- Os tios também vão? E o tio Harry também?

- É Ethan o Potter também vai. – Respondeu Draco de mau humor.

- E a Alex e o Blaise?

- Sim filho, também vão….vão todos. – Respondeu a ruiva meio ensonada.

- Que tal levantarmo-nos? – Perguntou Draco.

- É, vamos levantar papá. Eu quero ir ver televisão.

- Como tu adoras ver desenhos animados. Vai lá vê-los Ethan.

- Óptimo.

O menino levantou-se da cama correndo pela porta fora e fechando-a em seguida. Draco abanou a esposa e levantou-se ajudando-a a levantar-se também.

A ruiva caminhou calmamente até ao banheiro sentindo o marido atrás dela. Ouviu a porta fechar-se assim que ele entrou, e segundos depois os lábios dele estavam encostados ao seu pescoço.

- Feliz Natal. – Murmurou o homem ao ouvido dela fazendo-a estremecer nos seus braços.

- Para ti também meu amor. – Disse ela sentindo os braços do marido virá-la para ele. Olhou-o durante momentos calada até que perguntou- Lembraste do primeiro Natal que passamos juntos?

- É claro, estávamos na Grécia, e eu ofereci-te um fio.

Assim que ele respondeu, ela levou as mãos ao pescoço e mostrou-lhe a pequena medalha que ele lhe havia dado. O loiro sorriu antes de encostar os lábios aos da mulher.

Sentiu um pontapé e sorriu afastando-se um pouco da ruiva. Levantou a camisola grossa dela e acariciou a barriga da mulher.

- E desta vez é menino ou menina? Visto teres adivinhado da outra vez? – Perguntou a mulher olhando para o marido.

- Menina.

- Eu também acho que é.

Draco voltou a beijar a mulher, desta vez um beijo mais longo e envolvente.

……

- Draco, Ethan, venham logo, estamos atrasados. – Dizia a ruiva esperando pelo marido e pelo filho.

Minutos depois ambos apareciam ao pé dela.

- Sabes que é difícil vestir este casaco ao Ethan. – Resmungou Draco dando o braço á mulher, e pegando na mão do filho.

A mulher apenas abanou a cabeça enquanto que o pequeno ria.

Caminharam os três até ao carro, e em seguida estavam a toda velocidade a caminho da Toca.

Minutos depois Ginny entrava pela porta de casa, e dava de caras com Harry que se encontrava sentado no sofá da sala….sozinho.

- Olá Harry. – Cumprimentou ela olhando-o atentamente.

- Olá Ginny.

- Então onde estão todos?

- No jardim, a terminar de por a mesa.

- E tua mulher, Potter? Deixou-te? – Perguntou Draco aparecendo ao pé da esposa e do moreno.

- Não……está lá fora também.

- E tu estás aqui, porque….

- Porque sim Malfoy, é proibido agora! – Respondeu Harry rancoroso.

- Não Potter, não é.

Draco e Ginny saíram de ao pé do moreno a olhar um para o outro, e caminharam até ao jardim, encontrado o Ethan a brincar com Cassandra.

- Mas o que se passa com o Potter?

- Não sei Draco, mas ele não estava bem.

- Pois….

Draco passou os olhos pelo jardim, procurando uma mulher loira, e depressa a encontrou. Estava ao pé de Alexandra e Hermione, mas não conversava como elas, na verdade olhava entediada para tudo. O homem viu o olhar da loura procurar algo, e pousar em Ginny que se encontrava a falar com um o pai.

Durante segundos o olhar penetrante da mulher do Harry esteve pousado em Ginny o que fez com que o loiro estranhasse. Mas ela desviou-o quando Hermione lhe disse algo.

- Para onde olhavas Draco? – Perguntou a voz do Blaise por trás de si.

- Para a mulher do Potter.

- Porque?

- Porque ela não tirava os olhos de Ginevra. O que não é normal. – Respondeu ele olhando para o amigo.

- O Potter está lá dentro, já viste?

- Sim….e está zangado com algo.

- Também me parece.

- Pai, o Ethan amanhã pode ir lá para casa, para eu lhe mostrar a nossa árvore de Natal?

- Filha, conversamos sobre isso amanha, mas eu acho que sim. O que achas Draco? Draco! Draco estás a ouvir?

- Hã….o que é?

- Estavas a pensar no quê?

- Como meu pai fugiu de Azkaban?

- Bem, segundo Dumbledore ele foi ajudado.

- Pois isso mesmo. Quem o ajudou?

- Não sei.

- Pensa comigo Blaise. Todos os comensais estão em Azkaban, o que significa que teve que ser alguém novo.

- Sim, mas quem?

- Não sei, mas….por momentos uma ideia passou-me pela cabeça.

- Qual?

Draco abanou a cabeça e apenas respondeu:

- Esquece, era estupidez mesmo. Vou ter com Ginevra, até já.

Ginny conversava animadamente com Ron, quando sentiu as mãos do marido nos seus ombros. Virou-se, e estranhou o facto de ele aparentar estar preocupado.

- O que foi?

- Nada Ginevra, porquê?

- Estás com uma cara estranha.

- Não é nada. – Respondeu ele aproximando os lábios do ouvido dela. – Sabes, não consigo parar de te amar.

_Cause I can't stop loving you_

_No I can't stop loving you_

_No I won't stop loving you_

_Why should I even try?_

- Ainda bem…porque eu também não consigo parar de te amar. – Respondeu ela sorrindo e esticando-se de modo a beijar o marido.

_Cause I can't stop loving you_

_No I can't stop loving you_

_No I won't stop loving you_

_Why should I even try?_

_(Phil Collins – Can't Stop Loving you)_

Minutos depois todos se encontravam sentados á mesa, prontos para comerem, todos excepto uma pessoa.

- Onde esta o Harry? – Perguntou Fred.

- Ele estava na sala quando nós chegamos. – Respondeu a ruiva, fazendo Ron se levantar para ir chamar o amigo.

Segundos depois ambos se sentavam na mesa, e Ginny pode reparar que o moreno se encontra triste ou confuso com algo. Mas não lhe fez perguntas, não era altura indicada para isso.

……

- Mamã, quero abrir as minhas prendas. – Disse Ethan sentando-se ao lado da ruiva.

- Filho está quase na hora. Sabes que só abrimos as prendas á meia-noite, falta apenas meia – hora.

O menino levantou-se emburrado e caminhou até ao pai que se encontrava a falar com Blaise, Bill e Charlie.

- Papá, posso abrir minha prenda?

Draco sorriu para o filho, e em seguida pegou na mão do menino e caminhou com ele até ao monte das prendas. Procurou algo por segundos e em seguida ofereceu o embrulho ao pequeno.

- Esta comprei eu para ti. Podes abrir. Mas só essa, as outras vão esperar.

- Sim papá. – Concordou o menino abrindo o pequeno embrulho.

A prenda era pequena, mas fez com que os olhos do menino brilhassem, era um snitch dourada.

- Obrigado. – Agradeceu o pequeno abraçando o pai.

- Eu disse não, e tu disseste sim. Mima-lo demais Draco.

- Foi só uma prenda sem importância, ninguém se vai preocupar.

Ginny suspirou longamente e em seguida olhou para a cara de felicidade do filho, e acabou por concordar silenciosamente com o marido. Draco sorriu beijando a bochecha da mulher e em seguida afastou-se, voltando para a conversa.

A ruiva caminhou até Alyne que se encontrava sentada á mesa, sozinha.

- Posso?

- Claro Ginny.

- Então, porque estás assim?

- É que….eu e o Harry chateamo-nos.

- Ah….mas sabes ás vezes isso é bom, pois o melhor de uma briga é quando se faz as pazes. – Disse a ruiva sorrindo inocentemente.

- Sabes, eu gostava de estar como tu.

- Como assim?

- Grávida.

- Ora, vais estar um dia.

- Posso? – Perguntar a loura aproximando a mão da barriga da ruiva.

- Sim, claro.

Ao sentir a mão da mulher na sua barriga Ginny encolheu-se. Talvez pelo facto dela ter a mão gelada, muito gelada, pois conseguia sentir o frio mesmo vestindo camisolas grossas.

Durante segundos, nem uma nem outra disse nada, e a ruiva sentiu um aperto no coração por momentos, mas assim como veio, assim desapareceu.

Alyne tirou a mão da barriga da ruiva sorrindo e em seguida perguntou:

- É menino ou menina?

- Se prometeres não dizer ao Draco eu digo-te. Eu sei que é menina, mas ainda não lhe disse, quero que seja surpresa até á hora de nascimento, como foi com Ethan.

- Ah….tudo bem, podes contar comigo, eu não digo.

Ginny sorriu, e em seguida levantou-se quando ouviu a voz de sua mãe dizer que faltavam alguns minutos para a meia – noite.

A ruiva aproximou-se do marido e pôs-se ao lado dele. Os minutos passaram depressa e rapidamente a meia-noite chegou, o que fez Ethan correr para ao pé dos pais e perguntar:

- Posso abrir as minhas prendas?

- Podes sim filho.

O menino sorriu e correu até ao monte de prendas, esperando que lhe entregassem as suas.

Ginny fez menção de ir ter com o filho, mas Draco segurou-a pelo pulso e perguntou:

- Onde a senhora pensa que vai?

- Dar a prenda ao meu filho.

- Primeiro vais abrir a minha. – Disse Draco oferecendo á ruiva um embrulho que tirou do bolso do casaco.

A mulher abriu-o rapidamente e deparou-se com um fio de outro branco, com a inicial D.

-D?

- De Draco, é claro.

Ela riu vendo que ele tinha uma com a inicial G.

- És um amor.

- Eu sei Ginevra, eu sei. – Concordou ele passando a mão na face dela e beijando-a em seguida.

Momentos depois Ethan abria a prenda dos pais, e deparou-se com um pequeno gatinho.

- Uau. Que bonito, muito obrigado.

- Vais tomar conta dele direitinho.

- Vou sim mamã.

- E como ele se vai chamar? – Perguntou Draco pegando no pequeno animal preto com os olhos verdes.

- Hum….que tal….Lord Tyles

- Eu acho óptimo.

……

- Vá filho, tens que dormir. Já é tarde. – Disse Draco tapando o menino e dando-lhe um beijo estalado na bochecha.

Ethan bocejou por um momento e em seguida fechou os olhos antes de dizer:

- Feliz Natal papá.

- Feliz Natal meu pequeno.

Em seguida o menino adormeceu e Draco saiu do quarto caminhado até ao seu.

- Já dorme. – Disse ele entrando no quarto e encontrando a mulher a pentear o cabelo.

- Ele estava cheio de sono.

A ruiva viu pelo espelho o marido a começar a despir-se e sorriu. Mas logo em seguida o sorriso desapareceu, quando sentiu uma pontada no ventre.

Levou uma mão á barriga e a outra pousou na mesa. Fechou os olhos por momentos e respirou pesadamente, chamando a atenção do marido.

- O que foi? – Perguntou ele preocupado vendo o estado da mulher.

- Não sei….dói-me a barriga.

Por momentos Draco sentiu o coração parar. Ela já lhe tinha aquilo uma vez, e o desfecho não fora bonito.

Mas essa sensação passou depressa, pois ele viu a mulher desfalecer ao seu lado, e só teve tempo de amparar a sua queda.

- Ginevra acorda! – Pediu ele abanando-a devagar.

Mas a ruiva manteve-se adormecida o que fez o loiro desesperar. Aparatou imediatamente no hospital e chamou um medico.

- O que se passou?

- Ela queixou-se de dores e depois desmaiou.

O médico olhou para ele e em seguida entrou numa sala com a ruiva, deixando o homem na parte de fora.

Minutos depois o médico voltou, e disse:

- Sua mulher, não desmaiou. Ela….está em coma.

Fim do 10º capitulo

N/A: eu disse que ia voltar a fazer das minhas, mas não me matem já. Bem primeiro vamos aos agradecimentos:

**Carol Malfoy Potter**: sei que este capítulo não terminou lá muito romântico, mas espero que tenhas gostado mesmo assim. Jinhos!

**Alexa**: tinhas razão a felicidade não durou muito. Pronto, espero que tenhas gostado também deste capítulo, apesar do fim. Jinhos!

**Kirina – Li**: pronto vou ser simpática. Então linda o que achaste deste capitulo? Eu avisei, eu disse-te que o drama ainda não tinha terminado. Disse-te que ainda iria voltar a fazer asneira, eu avisei. Espero que tenhas gostado. Jinhos!

**G.W.M**: o final? Ora não posso garantir nada em relação ao final. E não, ainda não matei todas as pessoas, ainda só matei Lucius. Faltam duas pessoas. Jinhos! E espero que tenhas gostado do capítulo.

**Mione G. Potter RJ:** eu fiz asneira viste, ou melhor vou fazer ainda. Matar! Eu disse que ainda faltam duas mortes. Mesmo assim espero que tenhas gostado do capitulo, e não desesperes..ainda. Jinhos!

**Miaka:** é sou sádica sim, e viste como aprontei. Espero que tenhas gostado mesmo assim. Jinhos!

**KatieRadcliffe**: espero não ter demorado, e agora vem mais drama. Lamento, mas a fic é mesmo assim. Sim eu tenho novas ideias, não te preocupes. Jinhos!

**Kika Felton**: ai ai estes clips são fantásticos, ver o Spike kd kero é demais. Bem vamos ver o episódio de hoje, espero que dê! É isso, vai começar a brincadeira, drama novamente. Eu sei que gostas, és tão ou mais sádica que eu. Jinhos!

**Vivian Malfoy**: espero que também tenhas gostado deste capitulo…Jinhos!

**Paulinha Malfoy**: bem, é menina viste. Agora é esperar para saber o que vai acontecer. Espero que continues a gostar. Jinhos!

**Nathoca Malfoy:** é, Lucius morreu mesmo, não precisas de te preocupar mesmo com ele. Imagina que o corpo apareceu, mas como isso não importava muito…bem espero que tenhas gostado do capítulo. Jinhos!

**Mystica Black**: pobre da mulher do Harry. Porque não gostas dela! Ela não está a aprontar nada, de nada. Bem espero que tenhas gostado do capítulo, Jinhos!

**Tamy Black:** é claro que pode ter gémeos, mas ela apenas tem uma menina. É também não me importava nada de ter um Draco Malfoy só para mim. Espero que tenhas gostado do capítulo, Jinhos!

**Bem pessoal vou já avisar, o próximo capitulo é ultra dramático, até eu tive pena de o escrever. Mas pronto…..para o lerem têm que COMENTAR e muito.**

**JINHOS!**


	12. A escolha

**A escolha**

O que se passou?

Ela queixou-se de dores e depois desmaiou.

O médico olhou para ele e em seguida entrou numa sala com a ruiva, deixando o homem na parte de fora. Minutos depois o médico voltou, e disse:

Sua mulher, não desmaiou. Ela….está em coma.

Ao ouvir o que o medico disse Draco sentiu o chão escapar-lhe. Sentiu necessidade de se sentar na cadeira mais próxima. Ficou a olhar para a parede durante longos segundos sem dizer nada, até que por fim perguntou:

Como…como assim em coma?

Ela está em coma Sr. Malfoy.

E você não pode fazer nada? – Perguntou desesperado.

Não….ainda não. Vamos esperar algum tempo para ver como ela vai reagir.

O loiro abanou a cabeça e disse:

Eu vou só ter com um amigo para ele ir tomar conta do meu filho.

Sim Sr.

No segundo seguinte Draco encontrava-se na sala de Blaise. Subiu as escadas até ao quarto do amigo e bateu á porta.

Draco! O que fazes aqui?

Faz-me um favor….vai tomar conta do Ethan. Quando ele acordar trílo para aqui.

Mas o que se passa? – Perguntou Alex aparecendo ao pé do moreno.

Ginevra….ela está em coma.

COMO?

Eu não sei. Ela estava bem, depois queixou-se de dores e em seguida desmaiou. Fui logo para St. Mungus e eles lá disseram que ela estava em estado de coma.

Mas como isso foi acontecer?

Eles não sabem.

E o que vão fazer?

Nada, vão esperar para ver se ela reage, depois não sei. Por isso vos peço para tomarem conta do Ethan eu vou ter com ela ao hospital.

Tudo bem Draco, vai logo.

O loiro voltou ao hospital e sentou-se na cadeira com a cara entre as mãos.

Não podia acreditar que ela estava em coma. Estava tudo tão bem, ela esteve tão bem o dia todo, porque é que aquilo tinha que acontecer logo naquela altura!

Draco não sabia. Não sabia o que se tinha passado, nem o que fazer. Apenas sabia que sua mulher estava deitada numa cama completamente desligada do resto, e podia correr risco de aborto, ou pior de vida.

Seu coração batia acelerado, e sua respiração estava desacelerada. Tentou não pensar no que se passava, e conseguiu, pensando nos momentos bons com ela.

_- Eu! Oh…pensava em como está na hora de nós termos um filho também._

_Ginny sorriu e ele puxou-a para um beijo apaixonado. A meio do beijo a ruiva sentiu-se ser deitada no sof� e sentiu o corpo do marido por cima do seu. Os lábios dele caminharam para o seu pescoço e ela perguntou:_

_- O que fazes?_

_- Vou começar a fazer a encomenda de um filho._

_- Mas não é necessário isto. – Disse ela rindo, fazendo com que ele a encara-se surpreso._

_- Ginevra Molly Weasley Malfoy! Eu pensava que já não acreditavas na história da cegonha. – Falou ele rindo, voltando a beijar o pescoço dela._

_- Não entendeste o ponto da questão meu amor. Eu disse que não é necessário isto, pois eu já espero um filho teu._

_-_

_Ela agarrou-se a ele desesperadamente, chorando descontroladamente no seu ombro._

_- Draco. Draco. Tu estás vivo. Oh meu amor, não sabes como sofri. Pensava que te tinha perdido para sempre, que nunca mais te veria. Estava tão sozinha, tão triste meu amor. Tu não és como o teu pai, e eu sabia que querias o Ethan, apenas estava triste por causa de não ter nosso filho, mas não queria que fosse atrás dele. Não queria que te tivesses arriscado tanto, não o voltes a fazer. Não voltes. Não voltes a deixar-me sozinha, nunca mais meu amor._

_O homem agarrava-a pelas costas e fez com que ela se soltasse de maneira a olhar nos olhos dela._

_- Desculpa se te preocupei, mas é que o castelo ruiu e eu só tive tempo de arranjar um abrigo, só agora consegui sair debaixo dos escombros sem que nenhuma pedra caísse em cima de mim. E eu tinha que ir Ginevra, eu não suportava ver-te triste e a falta do nosso filho, eu não suportava._

_- Eu senti-me tão culpada._

_- Não meu amor, não. – Disse ele pegando na face dela juntando os lábios._

_Começou apenas com um roçar de lábios, mas depressa se tornou desesperado e possessivo. Quando se afastaram a ruiva encostou a cabeça no peito dele e perguntou:_

_- O que seria de nós os três sem ti?_

_Ele riu abraçando-a._

_- Três? Parece que isto te deixou com dificuldade na contagem Ginevra._

_- Não estou enganada Draco. – Disse levando a mão dele ao seu ventre._

_O loiro arregalou os olhos sorrindo, e no instante seguinte Ginny sentiu-se rodar no ar. Abraçou-o pelo pescoço e enrolou as pernas na cintura dele, o que fez com que ele a pousasse na mesa e a beijasse com um fervor impensável._

Foi afastado do seu pensamento pelo facto de a porta á sua frente se ter aberto.

Sr. Malfoy, tenho uma má notícia a dar-lhe. Sua esposa foi vítima de um feitiço.

Como assim?

É um feitiço antigo, provocado pela inveja. Alguém com inveja da sua esposa rogou-lhe um feitiço, o que fez com que ela entrasse neste estado.

E então, o que vão fazer?

Bem, a prioridade é salvar vosso filho. Só depois poderemos recorrer ao contra feitiço para acordar sua esposa.

Óptimo, façam isso.

O médico assentiu e voltou a entrar na sala.

Draco voltou a sentar-se, deste vez um pouco mais descansado. Tudo ia correr bem, mas quem teria rogado o feitiço á ruiva!

"Quem poderá ter sido! E porquê! Apenas inveja! Não sei, mas se eu descubro quem foi, eu termino com a raça dessa pessoa!"

Os minutos passaram, fazendo com que Draco voltasse a ficar apreensivo. Odiava esperar, afinal era sempre mau sinal. Seu coração batia cada vez mais depressa, e ele ansiava por notícias que fizessem com que aquela dor e sentimento desaparecessem.

_I never thought I'd walk away from you._

_I did._

_But it's a false sense of accomplishment._

_Everytime time I quit_

_Anyone can see my every flaw._

_It isn't hard._

_Anyone can say they're above this all._

_It takes my pain away._

_(Jimmy Eat World – Pain)_

Mais uma vez ele se perdeu em pensamentos, lembranças antigas, lembranças passadas, lembranças doces.

_- Não….mas o Potter não tirou os olhos de mim, devia de estar á espera que eu te rapta-se, mas o pior foi que ele não tirou os olhos de ti durante TODO o almoço e jantar._

_- Com ciúmes? – Questionou ela divertida com a situação._

_- Não, mas e se estiver?_

_- Se estiveres eu digo-te que não tens razões para isso, afinal nós não temos aquilo a que se possa chamar de relação oficial._

_- O que queres dizer?_

_- Tu percebeste._

_Draco olhou para ela durante longos minutos e por fim disse:_

_- Namora comigo._

_- Isso é um pedido, ou é uma exigência?_

_- Consoante o ponto de vista. Pode ser um pedido, porque eu estou a querer saber se tu aceitas, mas pode ser uma exigência porque é algo que eu quero, e não aceito uma resposta negativa._

_-_

_- Eu só não vou, se tiver algo que prenda ao lado do bem. – Murmurou ele ao ouvido dela._

_Sentiu a ruiva estremecer por entre os seus braços, e não pode deixar de sorrir. A menina levantou a face assim que ouviu o que ele disse._

_- Mas tu tens algo._

_- O quê? – Perguntou ele levando uma das mãos ao queixo dela._

_- Eu! – Sussurrou ela como resposta antes de sentir os lábios dele nos seus._

**_"The greatest thing _****_  
_****_You'll ever learn _****_  
_****_Is just to love and _****_  
_****_Be loved in return"_**

**_(Moulin Rouge – Nature boy)_**

_Fora um beijo delicado, calmo e suave. Um beijo que demonstrava amor e carinho, desespero e saudade. A ruiva passou os braços por trás do pescoço dele a acariciou seu cabelo fazendo-o tremer. Ele por sua vez apertara a menina pela cintura metendo-a o mais junto possível de si._

_-_

_- Minha mulher. Minha e de mais ninguém._

_Ela encostou sua cabeça no peito dele sorrindo._

_- E tu és meu marido….para sempre. Eu te amo…._

_- Eu também te amo Ginevra Malfoy._

_Ela riu ouvindo pela primeira vez seu nome completo. Ele puxou-a mais abraçando-a com força, e ficou acordado até vê-la dormir nos seus braços._

_Eram marido e mulher, agora e para sempre._

Mais uma vez a porta se abriu fazendo com o loiro se levantasse para encarar o medico que aparentava uma expressão de pena e apreensão.

O que se passa?

Nós tentamos de todas as maneiras, mas não é possível fazer com que sua filha e sua mulher sobrevivem as duas.

Draco sentiu as lágrimas nos olhos, mas fechou-os antes de elas caírem.

Sr. Malfoy, vai ter que escolher. Sua mulher ou sua filha?

"Como assim, escolher! Eu não posso escolher, não posso fazê-lo, não consigo. Uma é minha esposa outra é minha filha. Como posso abdicar de alguma na vida, é impossível!" – pensava o homem desesperado.

Não pode mesmo salvar as duas?

Lamento, mas não.

Não me podem fazer escolher. Eu não posso escolher.

Sr. Malfoy, se não escolher morrerão ambas. O Sr. tem que escolher.

"Ginevra ou minha filha! Não é justo, é a pior escolha que já fiz em toda a minha vida!"

Eu escolho….escolho minha mulher. Ela tem um filho para criar, e depois, poderemos ter mais filhos não poderemos?

Sim, poderão.

Se tem mesmo que ser, eu escolho Ginevra.

O médico assentiu e voltou a entrar na sala deixando para trás um Draco corroído pela dor e pelo desespero

"Como vou dizer a Ginevra que matei nossa filha! COMO!"

Não sabia como ia dar aquela notícia á esposa. Não sabia nem queria imaginar como ela ia reagir. Não podia ter-lhe dado pior prenda de Natal do que aquela, a perda de uma filha.

Os minutos seguintes foram horríveis para Draco, mas o médico voltou novamente e disse:

Pode ir ver sua mulher, ela está a acordar.

Nunca lhe custara olhar tanto para a esposa a acordar, sabendo que teria que lhe dar a terrível notícia.

Draco….o que se passou?

Entraste em coma de repente. – Respondeu ele sentando-se ao lado dela e passando a mão na face dela.

O que se passa? Está tudo bem, eu já acordei.

Me perdoa Ginevra, mas não estive escolha.

O que estas a dizer Draco?

O médico disse que não vos conseguiria salvar ás duas, e eu tive que escolher. Eu lamento tanto meu amor.

Tu escolheste-me? Tu….tu….

Eu matei nossa filha.

Ginny sentiu a dor profunda na voz do marido e em seguida as lágrimas escorriam livres na sua face. Sentou-se de modo a ficar com os olhos á altura dos olhos cinzas do marido.

Draco…. – Murmurou ela abraçando-se a ele.

Eu lamento Ginevra, eu não queria escolher, eu não queria ter que fazê-lo.

Eu sei….eu sei que foi complicado, mas podias ter escolhido ela.

Tens um filho que precisa de ti, eu preciso de ti. Eu pensei….pensei que depois podíamos ter mais filhos.

Nenhum vai compensar esta.

Eu sei. – Disse ele apertando-a com força ao seu corpo. – Espero que me perdoes.

Ela afastou-se dele por momentos e disse:

Foste obrigado meu amor, eu também não sei o que faria se estivesse no teu lugar, provavelmente o mesmo.

Em seguida puxou o marido pelo colarinho beijando-o com calma, apenas sentindo os lábios dele de encontro aos seus.

Quando se afastou dele encostou a cabeça ao peito dele, e ouviu dizer:

O pequeno não vai entender, como lhe vou dizer.

Eu explico. Não te preocupes. Tudo vai correr bem.

Apertou as mãos em roda da cintura do marido e sentiu o coração dele bater forte no seu peito.

Mais uma vez abortara. Mas desta vez a dor fora maior, afinal faltava menos de um mês para a menina nascer, e agora….agora ela não iria nascer mais….não iriam mais ter uma filha……Ginny não sabia o que pensar, por isso fechou os olhos tentando esquecer a dor que dilacerava seu coração.

Fim do 11º capitulo

N/A: Pois, eu avisei que era um capitulo dramático, espero que não tenham chorado…..mas espero que tenham gostado.

Antes de mais, os agradecimentos:

**Kika**: sim, um dos teus capítulos favoritos, dose dupla de Drama. Bem…deu a Buffy……apareceu o Spike….ah aquilo sim é um Homem…..um GRANE Homem…tb quero um daqueles. É isso……comenta e tal! Jinhos!

**Mione G. Potter RJ**: porquê a Alyne! Porque não outra pessoa…..que razoes a Alyne teria para fazer mal a eles! Nenhuma…pois tá claro. Bem eu prometo que daqui a poucos capítulos eu conto tudinho. Espero que mesmo assim tenhas gostado, apesar de ter sido dramático este capítulo. JINHOS!

**G.W.M**: é…gostaste do meu ataque de crueldade! Provavelmente não. Mas pronto. Matar! Não achas que já matei muita gente! Mas pronto, ainda falta uma pessoa……Jinhos!

**Miaka**: é….eu sou sádica, eu admito. Fazer os outros sofrer, é meu passatempo favorito. Nojenta! Alyne não é nojenta, ela não é má…..ela não é……mas pronto, espero que tenhas gostado do capitulo, mesmo assim. Jinhos!

**Carol Malfoy Potter**: porquê matar a Alyne! MAS QUEM DISSE QUE A ALYNE É A CULPADA! Eu não fui……e só o que eu digo é certo. Mas pronto, espero que tenhas gostado de todo este drama. Jinhos!

**Kirina – Li**: não, não posso fazer dois capítulos seguidos sem drama….não está na minha natureza. Mas vê só quem fala……para quem esta a pensar num final nada agradável, não pode refilar da fic dos outros, ouviu mocinha! Estou a brincar. Espero que tenhas gostado do drama. Jinhos!

**Paulinha Malfoy**: é claro que todo o romance precisa de drama…..ajuda a tornar o amor mais forte, ou senão, acaba com o amor de vez. Pois é isso….espero que lá no fundo até tenhas gostado do capítulo. Jinhos!

**Tamy Black**: MAS AFINAL QUAL É O MAL DA ALYNE! O QUE ELA FEZ! EU NÃO PRECEBO! Mas é isso….eu sou muito má…..espero que tenhas tido tempo para recuperar do choque do ultimo capitulo, para teres podido ler este. Jinhos!

**KatieRadcliffe**: bem, ou era o bebé ou era ela. Ele tinha que escolher. Espero que tenhas gostado….jinhos!

**Nathoca Malfoy**: não odeies a Alyne. Afinal porque a odeias! Quem te disse que ela é que é má…..ninguém disse. Não deves de tirar conclusões precipitadas de um livro apenas pela sua capa. Mas espero que tenhas gostado do capítulo. Jinhos!

**Alexa:** eu não sou MUITO mazinha, só o suficiente para vos meter a chorar. Exagero meu, ninguém chora por causa do que escrevo. Bem, a Alyne, mas porquê a Alyne? Quem disse que é ela! Porque pensam todas na Alyne? Que coisa, ela é apenas a mulher do Potter, quem disse que ela é má Jinhos!

**Mystica Malfoy**: tens mesmo a ceteza que ela está envolvida no que aconteceu com a Ginny! Pensa bem, não te enganes. Esperoque tenhas gostado do capitulo….e quando tiver um tempinho eu voiu ler tua fic. Jinhos!

**Bem pessoal, esta era a tão anunciada e temida morte. A da filha deles. Agoa só falta UMA morte. E de quem será Quem quer tentar adivinhar! Hum, acho que não conseguem adivinhar mesmo. **

**Esperem para ver.**

**Já sabem…..comentem…..mas COMENTEM muito.**

**Ah quem ainda não leu minha NC (é D/G) pode ler….chama-se _APENAS UMA AVARIA_!**

**Leia e comente.**

**Ate ao próximo capitulo….jinhos!**


	13. Como sempre fora

**Como sempre fora**

O silêncio reinava no carro. Ginny tinha tido alta e ia para casa, mas não falava. A dor era muito recente, e cada vez que olhava para a expressão triste do marido perdia vontade de dizer o que quer que fosse.

Suspirou quando o carro parou em frente á Mansão. Saiu do carro e andou rapidamente até casa. Na sala foi encontrar sua mãe. Correu até á matriarca e abraçou-a com força.

"Ginny minha querida. Já passou!"

"É horrível mãe. Foi minha culpa, não foi? Tudo é culpa minha."

"Não é verdade Ginny, filha tu não tiveste culpa nenhuma minha querida."

"Mamã." – Disse a voz de Ethan na porta da sala.

Ginevra passou com as costas da mão nos olhos, limpando as lágrimas. Virou-se para o pequeno e sorriu-lhe.

"Olá filhote."

"O que se passou? O papá entrou no escritório e não me disse nada. Tu estás a chorar. O que é que eu fiz? Vocês não gostam mais de mim?"

A ruiva abanou a cabeça e puxou o filho de encontro ao seu corpo abraçando-o com força.

"Não é nada disso meu anjo, é só que o papá e eu estamos tristes."

"Porquê?"

"Vamos sentar no sofá Ethan."

O loirinho correu até lá e sentou-se esperando a mãe, que o seguiu. Ginny pegou nas mãos do pequeno e disse:

"Sabes, lembras de a mãe ter dito que ias ter um maninho?"

"Sim."

"Já não vais ter, meu amor."

"Porquê?"

"Porque….porque, oh filho é complicado de explicar."

"Mas é por isso que o papá esta triste?"

"Sim. Sabes o que eu acho que ele precisa?"

"Do quê?"

"De um abraço teu, bem forte."

Ethan levantou-se e caminhou até ao escritório, e Ginny seguiu-o. Viu o pequeno a abrir a porta e a entrar devagar. Ele aproximou-se da cadeira onde o pai estava sentado, e tocou na perna dele delicadamente, fazendo com que Draco desse pela presença do filho.

"Estás triste papá. Não estejas a mamã e eu estamos aqui."

Draco sorriu para o filho e em seguida olhou para a mulher que se encontrava encostada á ombreira da porta, e viu que ela se encontrava com os olhos húmidos. Em seguida pegou no pequeno ao colo e sentou-o ao colo.

Sentir o abraço apertado e caloroso do pequeno soube-lhe imensamente bem. Ficaram os dois abraçados durante imenso tempo e quando se afastaram Draco reparou que Ginny tinha ido embora.

"Obrigado filhote. Estava mesmo a precisar."

"Foi o que a mamã disse."

Ethan saiu do colo do pai, e pegou no seu gatinho saindo feliz do escritório.

Draco suspirou e em seguida decidiu fazer o mesmo que o pequeno. Subiu as escadas e entrou no quarto, onde foi encontrar a mulher a observar a paisagem.

Pousou as mãos nos ombros dela e sentiu-a tremer e afastar-se.

"O que foi?"

"Nada, é só que……ah Draco….não sei, eu preciso de um tempo, tempo para ficar sozinha."

"Sabes, isto passasse melhor em conjunto."

"Meu amor, dá-me um tempo, deixa-me pensar em tudo o que se passou."

Draco suspirou e deu um beijo na bochecha da mulher e murmurou:

"Como queiras. Vou ter com Ethan se necessitares chama."

"Não te preocupes, eu chamarei."

Ginny ouviu a porta fechar-se atrás de si. Sabia que o pior já tinha passado, e sentia-se ligeiramente melhor pelo facto o seu filho ter aceitado bem o facto de já não ir ter uma irmã. Mas mesmo assim a dor era grande demais, e ela sentia-se a culpada.

Não queria que o marido se chegasse perto, pois tinha medo que tudo voltasse a acontecer. Mas também não podia ficar assim para sempre, teria que reagir, mas não era capaz. Não ainda, não agora….teria que dar tempo ao tempo.

Suspirou longamente e decidiu sair do quarto. Necessitava de apanhar ar fresco, e por isso achou melhor ir dar um passeio pelos jardins.

……

"O Ethan já dorme?" – Perguntou Draco sentado na cama vendo a mulher aparecer no quarto.

"Sim."

A ruiva caminhou até á cama e deitou-se sem dizer uma palavra. Ouviu o marido suspirar por momentos antes de se deitar ao lado dela.

"Boa noite Draco."

""Boa noite." – Murmurou ele baixo.

_Goodnight, sleep tight_

_No more tears_

_Goodnight morning, I'll be here_

_And when we say goodnight,_

_Dry your eyes_

_Because we said goodnight,_

_And now goodbye_

_We said goodnight_

_And now goodbye_

_(Evanescence – Goodnight)_

A mulher não pode deixar de ficar triste com o tom de voz dele, mas mesmo assim fechou os olhos e tentou adormecer.

Draco soube que a mulher adormecera, e por isso levantou-se devagar, sem a acordar. Caminhou até ao quarto do filho e viu-o dormir com o gato nos pés. Sorriu por momentos e em seguida continuou seu caminho até á sala.

Sentou-se no sofá com a cara entre as mãos.

«O que faço? Ginevra está tão estranha! Não sei….eu não gosto de a ver assim….queria tanto que tudo voltasse atrás, que tudo voltasse a ser como era! O QUE FAÇO!»

Inclinou a cabeça para trás e fechou os olhos. Por momentos conseguiu manter-se acordado, mas rapidamente adormeceu.

Ginny rodou na cama e encontrou o espaço vazio. Sentiu um frio na espinha e um vazio no coração. Levantou-se e saiu do quarto, em seguida viu que o filho ainda dormia e por isso foi até á sala. Ai encontrou o marido a dormir no sofá, caminhou devagar até ele e sentou-se ao seu lado. Passou a mão pela face dele afastando as madeixas loiras da sua face.

Draco mexeu-se por uns momentos e em seguida abriu os olhos.

"Dormiste aqui Draco?"

"Parece que sim." – Respondeu ele rápido.

Ginny suspirou e encostou a cabeça ao peito dele.

"Perdoa-me Draco, tenho sido muito má contigo."

"Shiii….não te preocupes, eu compreendo-te."

"Obrigado amor." – Agradeceu ela pousando os lábios nos do marido.

Afastou-se dele em seguida, mas voltou a pousar a cabeça no peito dele. Sentiu as mãos dele afagarem seus cabelos delicadamente, e agradeceu pelo carinho.

Minutos depois ambos ouviram alguém descer as escadas, e em seguida viram um menino loirinho com um gato nos braços entrar na sala.

"Bom dia." – Cumprimentou o menino feliz.

"Bom dia filhote. Dormis-te bem?"

"Sim mamã. E o Lord Tyles também." – Respondeu ele afagando o pelo negro e macio do animal.

……

Dois meses se passaram, dois longos meses, e Ginny encontrava-se a fazer a mala do filho. Ele ia começar a escola, era a primeira vez que ele ficaria a semana toda fora de casa.

"Ginevra a mala esta feita?"

"Quase Draco. Sabes nem acredito que ele vai para o colégio."

"Ele volta ao fim de semana, não fiques triste." – Disse o homem pegando na mala do filho e saindo porta fora.

Ginny seguiu o marido e foi encontrar o pequeno no hall de entrada á espera da mala e dos pais.

"Prometem que tomam conta do Lord Tyles?"

"Sim filho. E tu prometes que te portas bem?"

"Claro, mamã."

"No Sábado o pai e eu estaremos lá á tua espera."

"Tudo bem." – Concordou o pequeno passando os braços por trás do pescoço da mãe e beijando-a com força. – "Eu gosto muito de ti."

"Também gosto de ti meu anjo."

Em seguida a ruiva viu o marido pegar na mão do pequeno e ambos saíram da Mansão e foram em direcção ao autocarro que esperava pelo loirinho.

Minutos depois Draco voltara a entrar em casa e disse:

"Estou no escritório."

Ginny apenas concordou com a cabeça e em seguida viu-o ir embora dali. Suspirou longamente. Os últimos dois meses não tinham sido fáceis, ela não deixava o marido aproximar-se e sentia-se mal por isso.

O dia fora calmo, Draco passou-o todo o dia no escritório e Ginny ora estava no quarto, ora estava na sala.

Depois do jantar a ruiva dirigiu-se para o quarto, e Draco nessa altura seguiu-a. Fechou a porta e sentou-se ao lado da mulher na cama.

"Está na hora de conversarmos Ginevra. Não podemos mais continuar assim, parecemos dois desconhecidos."

"Eu sei meu amor….mas é que…."

"Tu já não gostas mais de mim?"

"QUÊ! Não Draco, não é nada disso. É que….não sei como explicar, eu tenho medo que volte a acontecer o mesmo, eu não quero fazer-te sofrer mais, eu acho que não te mereço."

"O que dizes é uma estupidez. Não foi culpa tua o que se passou, não podes culpar-te. E sabes, já não sofro tanto, se sofro é por causa da distância que criaste entre nós. Há dois meses que os nossos beijos são rápidos e raros, há dois meses que não te toco."

"Pensas que também não sofro, eu sofro, mas eu tenho medo de voltar a desiludir-te, de voltar a ter que te fazer escolher. Eu tenho medo."

O homem abaixou-se ao lado dela e passou suas mãos pela face dela e murmurou:

"Eu amo-te muito."

Em seguida Ginny sentiu os lábios do marido nos seus. Começara com um roçar de lábios, mas depressa se tornou mais arrebatador. As línguas procuravam-se com necessidade, o ritmo dos corações estavam acelerados, e as respirações descompensadas.

A ruiva sentiu o corpo dele pressionar o seu, e acabou por ficar deitada na cama. Começou a sentir a mão dele subir pela sua barriga, o que a fez tremer, mas ao mesmo tempo ansiar por mais.

Dois meses sem sentir o toque frio mas suave das mãos dele na sua pele tinha sido muito difícil. Mas agora que o sentia não queria parar.

Com as mãos trémulas começou a desabotoar a camisa dele, o que o fez sorrir. Era bom ter sua mulher de volta, era bom voltar a sentir o corpo dela, era bom voltar a beijá-la, e seria ainda melhor voltar a unir-se a ela como tantas vezes tinham feito.

Minutos depois os dois corpos encaixaram-se na perfeição. O ritmo era calmo, ambos queriam aproveitar ao máximo o momento, queriam que fosse inesquecível, perfeito, memorável.

Algum tempo depois o loiro deitava-se ao lado da ruiva e puxou-a para si, apertando-a na cintura.

"Eu também te amo Draco….imenso meu amor."

Ele sorriu a aconchegou-a ainda mais nos seus braços acabando por vê-la adormecer.

_Sleeping Beauty Delusional_

_I believed I could cure it all for you dear_

_Coax or trick or drive or_

_drag the demons from you_

_Make it right for you_

_Sleeping Beauty truly for_

_I could magically heal you_

_Far beyond a visible sign of your awakening_

_Failing Miserably to rescue Sleeping Beauty_

_Drunk on ego, truly thought I could make it right_

_If I kissed you one more time to help you face the nightmare_

_But you're far too poison for me such a fool to think that I could_

_Wake you from your slumber, that I could actually heal you_

_Sleeping beauty poisoned and hopeless_

_Far beyond a visible sign of your awakening_

_Failing Miserably to find a way to comfort you_

_Far beyond a visible sign of your awakening_

_Hiding from some poisoned memory_

_Poisoned and hopeless Sleeping Beauty_

_(A Perfect Circle – Sleeping beauty)_

Quando Ethan regressou a casa no fim-de-semana notou a diferença existente. Seu pai e sua mãe estavam mais felizes.

"Fizeram as pazes?"

"Nós não estávamos zangados, filho."

"Mas estavam tristes e agora estão mais felizes."

Draco riu e pegou no filho ao colo metendo-o no sofá e fazendo-lhe cócegas.

Ginny sorriu. Era bom estar tudo como sempre fora, como nunca devia de ter deixado estar. Estar tudo bem.

Fim do 12º capitulo

N/A: bem aqui está mais um capitulo, sei que no inicio estava meio dramático, mas até acabou bem……espero que tenha sido melhor que o anterior.

**Kika**: não percebo porque dizes que estes capítulos serão melhores, eu acho que o anterior é sem duvida o mais dramático de todos. Mas pronto…..é claro que não te esqueceste de quem morre, és esquecida, mas não tanto….ou então não. JINHOS!

**Kirina – Li**: espero que desta vez não tenhas nada para refilar, pois o fim do capítulo foi assim feliz. Como tu gostas. Mas espero que tenhas gostado do capítulo todo, e não só do fim. Jinhos! Ah, sinto-me feliz por ter conseguido fazer uma pessoa tão difícil a corar, é sinal que consegui escrever bem o drama.

**G.W.M**: é, surtos de crueldade é algo que me ultrapassa. Leste a NC, e já agora leste a short romântica, Almas Gémeas? Se não, e se quiseres e puderes dá uma vista de olhos, e deixa teu comentário.

**HinaLyka**: ainda bem que estás a gostar da fic, obrigado. Jinhos!

**Mione G. Potter RJ:** é o capitulo foi triste, mas o final deste foi melhor, não achas? Eu sei que a escolha era difícil, mas tinha que ser feita, afinal eu prometi doses puras de drama. Jinhos!

**Miaka**: a esposa do harry! Eu já não digo nada, vocês não creditam em mim, quando digo que ela não é a culpada. Mas pronto….espero que tenhas gostado do capitulo….jinhos!

**KatieRadcliffe**: é fui mazinha, mas e então a vida não é um mar de rosas. Espero que tenhas gostado deste capítulo jinhos!

**Alexa**: espero não ter demorado muito, e espero que tenhas gostado deste capítulo também. Jinhos!

**Nathoca Malfoy**: é claro que vou defender a Alyne. O faço da ela ter posto a mão na barriga da mão dela não significa NADA. Dá-me uma razão para ela querer mal á Ginny e ao Draco? Se me deres uma razão palpável, talvez eu perceba o teu ódio por ela. Espero que tenhas gostado deste capítulo, não foi assim muito dramático, e terminou bem. Jinhos!

**Carol Malfoy Potter:** O Harry! Bem, acho ainda mais improvável ser o Harry. Mas até nem era mau pensado, o menino bonito ver assim mau. Mas pronto, passando isso, espero que tenhas gostado desta capítulo. Jinhos!

**Tamy Black**: bem espero que tenhas gostado desta capítulo, e espero que ele te tenha ajudado a recuperar de todos os choques que t causei. Bem ela não ficou propriamente com raiva, apenas ficou com medo que tudo voltasse a acontecer, mas tudo terminou bem, ela voltou a ser "normal". Espero que tenhas gostado. Jinhos!

**Gente, já não faltam muitos capítulos para o fim, apenas mais 3 capítulos. **

**E vocês vão saber quem é a pessoa que causou todo este sofrimento a eles, e vão saber quem é a 3ª e ultima morte.**

**Espero que tenham gostado….já sabem COMENTEM!**

**Jinhos!**


	14. A noticia

**A noticia**

Ginny encontrava-se no quarto do filho. Arrumava as coisas do pequeno, e assim mantinha-se entretida, visto o loirinho estar no colégio e só voltar no fim-de-semana, e Draco estar a trabalhar.

Sentou-se em cima da cama com um caderno encadernado nas mãos. Assim que o abriu viu três rostos sorridentes. Ela, o marido e o filho no Verão passado. Draco tinha um dos braços em roda da cintura dela, enquanto que o outro segurava o filho; estavam os três na casa de ferias em França.

Sorriu ao lembrar-se do quanto se tinham divertido naquele Verão.

Continuou a folhear o caderno e encontrou só fotos felizes, não havia uma única que demonstrasse tristeza. E era isso que ela queria, que só tivessem lembranças dos momentos felizes.

Parou bruscamente quando encontrou a primeira foto do filho. O pequeno tinha apenas 5 dias, e fora tirada em casa. Draco pegava na criança e estava com um dos maiores sorrisos que Ginny alguma vira.

"Lembro-me que nunca me tinha sentido tão feliz." – Disse a voz de Draco ao seu ouvido fazendo-a sorrir.

"Nunca?"

"Bem, talvez quando nos casamos."

Ela riu e em seguida fechou o caderno, virando-se para o marido. Passou os braços por trás do pescoço dele e sentiu-se ser puxada por ele pela zona da cintura.

No instante seguinte os lábios estavam colados num beijo arrebatador.

Quando a ruiva se afastou do marido ele perguntou:

"O que fazias? Para alem de veres fotos?"

"Estava a arrumar as coisas do Ethan. Ele só volta no Sábado, e eu sinto saudades, isto de passar a tarde quase toda sozinha é muito chato."

O loiro riu e aproximou-se da mulher, murmurando em seguida:

"Nós podemos dar um jeito de deixares de estar sozinha."

"Como?"

Ele em vez de responder pegou na mulher ao colo e caminhou até ao quarto deles deitando-a na cama em seguida.

(….)

"O que foi? "– Perguntou Draco olhando para a ruiva.

"Nada, porquê?"

"Estás muito pensativa."

"É que….e se volta a acontecer tudo."

Ele suspirou e passou o braço pelo ombro dela trazendo-a para perto de si.

"Não vai voltar a acontecer….tenho a certeza."

Ela sorriu e encostou a cabeça no peito dele. Draco ia a dizer algo, mas nesse momento um dos elfos entra pela porta da sala e anuncia com a sua voz esganiçada:

"Senhores, têm uma visita."

"Manda-a entrar."

"Esperas alguém Ginevra?"

"Não."

Mal a ruiva respondeu apareceu Harry ao pé deles.

"Potter! O que fazes aqui?"

"Eu….hã….eu tive que vir……"

"Fazer o quê Harry? Passa-se algo?"

"Na verdade passasse sim Ginny. "– Respondeu ele sentando-se no sofá em frente do casal.

"Então o que é Potter?" – Perguntou o loiro impaciente e ligeiramente irritado.

"Eu….vou ser pai."

"Mas isso é maravilhoso Harry. A Alyne deve de estar muito feliz com isso….ela disse-me que queria ter um filho." – Disse a ruiva levantando-se e indo ter com o amigo. – "Mas porquê essa cara não percebo? Não estás feliz?"

"Eu estou feliz Gi….mas é que……"

Draco levantou-se e caminhou até á mulher. Olhou para o moreno e perguntou:

"Quem é a mãe?"

"Draco! Que pergunta estúpida. É obvio que é a Alyne." – Respondeu Ginevra olhando do moreno para o marido e depois para o moreno novamente. – "Não é?"

"Hã….não." – respondeu Harry baixando os olhos e corando.

"AH! Pois….isso é que já é pior. Afinal quem é a mãe?"

"A Luna."

Draco tapou a mão com a boca para não rir, e Ginny olhou chocada para o amigo.

"A….a Lu….Luna?"

"Sim."

"Mas eu nem sabia que ela tinha voltado para Inglaterra. A última vez que soubera algo dela, ela estava em Espanha."

"Ela voltou á três meses, e nós encontramo-nos. Lembram-se que no Natal eu e a Alyne estávamos zangados?"

"Sim eu lembro."

"Pois eu tinha encontrado a Luna no dia antes, e nós tínhamos ido beber um café. Atrasei-me um pouco e Alyne armou um escândalo. Depois ela começou a ficar fria e distante, e eu acabei por me apaixonar pela Luna, acho que já há muito tempo que eu e a Alyne não estávamos muito bem, e o regresso da Luna fez com que eu ainda sentisse menos pela Alyne do que sentia."

"Ela esta de quantos meses?"

"Quase dois."

"Foste rápido Potter." – Comentou o loiro levando uma cotovelada da esposa em seguida. – "Mas explica porque nos vieste contar isso?"

"Porque se eu fosse ter com o Ron ou com a Hermione eles iriam ficar desiludidos comigo e julgar-me-iam, e eu sabia que tu não farias isso Malfoy, e porque Ginny é uma óptima amiga, e porque eu necessitava de desabafar."

"O que vais fazer agora Potter?"

"Não sei Malfoy, não sei." – Respondeu o moreno desesperado.

"Harry, tu amas a Luna?"

"Sim."

"Então conta a Alyne, separa-te dela e fica com a Luna e com a criança que vai nascer."

"Eu pensei nisso, mas será o melhor?"

"Será Potter. A tua mulher estaria a ser enganada, tu viverias uma mentira se continuasses casada com ela, e depois está uma criança prestes a nascer e ela merece o apoio dos pais, nem tem culpa do que tu e a Lovegood fizeram. Tens que tomar consciência do que fizeste, e tens que te responsabilizar pelos teus actos."

Harry suspirou mas logo em seguida levantou-se, olhou para o loiro e em seguida para a ruiva e sorriu.

"Vocês têm razão. Eu vou falar com Alyne, e explicar-lhe o que se passou, e depois vou ter com Luna."

"Faz isso Harry, verás que é o melhor, visto já não amares a Alyne e sim a Luna e ainda por cima ela vai ter uma criança tua."

"Obrigado aos dois." - Agradeceu o moreno antes de desaparecer.

Draco sentou-se no sofá a gargalhar, e Ginny sentou-se ao lado dele e olhando-o inquisitoriamente.

"Qual é a piada Draco?"

"Quem diria que o Santo Potter trairia a mulher? Eu não."

A ruiva abanou a cabeça e em seguida olhou fixamente para o loiro.

"O que foi?"

"Promete-me que não fazes isso."

Draco riu e segurou na cara da mulher com as duas mãos.

"Nunca." – Murmurou ele antes de a beijar. – "Achas que depois de tudo eu te trocaria por uma qualquer?"

"Eu espero que não."

O loiro sorriu e encostou os lábios aos da mulher. Primeiramente roçou-os ao de leve, trincando-os em seguida. Quando ela os entreabriu e ele aprofundou o beijo, ela soube que ele nunca a deixaria, que ele a amaria sempre, que faria tudo pelo amor dela, assim como ela faria tudo pelo amor dele.

_Come with me, close your eyes_

_Hold my hand, it'll be alright_

_Don't be scared, don't be shy_

_Lift your head it's gonna be alright_

_I'll try to make the stars shine brighter for you_

_And I'll take you on my shoulders, hold you way up high_

_I'll even chase the rainbow hanging in the sky_

_COs after all is said_

_After all is done_

_I'd do anything for you_

_Come with me, close your eyes_

_Hold my hand, it'll be alright_

_Don't be scared, don't be shy_

_Lift your head it's gonna be alright_

_(Phill Collins – Come With me)_

……

O fim-de-semana chegou para felicidade da ruiva, seu filho ia voltar para casa, uma semana sem ele era muito doloroso para ela.

Assim que o pequeno entrou em casa, correu para o colo do pai.

"Olá filhote. Tudo bem?"

"Sim papa. Onde está a mamã?"

"Estou aqui." – Respondeu Ginny aparecendo ao lado do marido.

Ethan sorriu e deu um beijo estalado e demorado á mãe.

"Tive saudades de vocês." – Disse o pequeno em seguida.

"Nós também tivemos muitas saudades." – Disse-lhe Draco caminhando com o filho ao colo até á sala.

Sentou o pequeno no sofá e perguntou:

"E então o que fizeste esta semana?"

"Nada de especial "– respondeu ele deitando a cabeça nas pernas da mãe, que acabara de se sentar ao lado dele. – "Brinquei com a Cassandra e claro fomos ás aulas."

"Só isso, então porquê esse corte no braço? "– Perguntou o homem olhando atentamente para o braço do filho.

O loirinho corou por segundos, mas logo voltou ao normal olhando desafiadoramente para o pai, deixando Draco orgulhoso.

"Eu andei á luta."

"Com quem?"

"Com um brutamontes que magoou a Cassandra. Ele foi contra ela e ela caiu ao chão, em seguida pisou os livros dela, e eu não gostei, refilei com ele, e ele começou a luta, mas……não venceu."

Draco riu e em seguida sentou-se ao lado do loirinho. Puxou-o para o seu colo e disse ao seu ouvido:

"Estou orgulhoso de ti filho."

Ethan sorriu e voltou a sentar-se ao lado dos pais. Minutos depois o pequeno dormia.

"Ele gosta muito da Cassandra." – Comentou Ginny quando o marido pegava na criança ao colo, para o levar para o quarto.

"Sim, ele gosta mesmo." – Concordou o loiro saindo da sala e começando a subir as escadas.

Ginny seguiu o marido, mas em vez de entrar no quarto do filho, entrou no deles. Caminhou até á cama e sentou-se nela, vendo o marido aparecer no quarto minutos depois.

"Pronto, ele acordou por momentos, mas voltou a dormir."

A ruiva riu antes de sentir os lábios do marido nos seus.

…..

"Ethan isso comesse tudo." – Disse a mulher olhando para o prato do filho e vendo que ele ainda tinha lá muita comida.

Draco sorriu antes de ouvir alguém tocar á porta. Momentos depois Harry entrava pela cozinha adentro, fazendo com que o loiro e a ruiva o olhassem curiosos e admirados.

"Mamã já terminei."

"Lindo menino, agora vai lavar os dentes."

"Sim."

Depois de Ethan sair da cozinha Draco perguntou:

"Então como ficaram as coisas Potter?"

"Eu contei a Alyne."

"E?"

E ela assustou-me. Disse que se ia vingar.

"Ela não vai fazer nada."

"Não tenho tanta certeza Ginny, eu acho que Alyne é mesmo capaz de se vingar, e se o fizer será em Luna, pois ela disse que se vingará na pessoa que mais odeia."

"Pois, é suposto ser a Lovegood."

"Então o que vais fazer Harry?"

"Proteger a Luna."

"Acho que fazes bem Potter." – Comentou Draco levantando-se e caminhando para fora da cozinha. – "Vou ver o que Ethan faz."

"Fala com a Ordem, ela que esteja atenta a Alyne. Eu vou falar com Draco, para ele te ajudar se necessário."

"Achas que consegues?"

"Com jeitinho, eu vou lá." – Respondeu a ruiva sorrindo e piscando o olho.

Fim do 13º capitulo

N/A: bem, aqui está mais um capítulo, sei que demorei mais que o costume, peço desculpa, é que não tenho vindo á net, pois tenho andado a estudar para os testes, e a ler um livro fantástico.

**Kika**: a tão esperada morte vem no próximo capitulo…ou seja, PORTA 2. bem, tb não sei mt bem o que dizer….excepto…áh e tal…..tipo….ya…ou então não….pronto terminei. Jinhos!

**G.W.M**: a fic só vai ter mais dois capítulos….esta quase no final. Espero que tenhas gostado deste capitulo…..jinhos!

**Tamy Black**: é claro que dei a volta por cima….novo bebe…..hum…logo se verá. Não sou Tão má….LOL….eu não diria isso. Ah…espero que estejas de alta, e totalmente recuperada…..e não sei se não terá nenhuma recaída brevemente. JINHOS!

**Miaka**: és tão engraçada. Nem imaginas o quanto eu ri quando l o teu review. Nem eu tenho uma imaginação tão fértil. O gato do Ethan? O Ethan? Não….não é nenhum deles. Mas descansa, tudo será revelado no próximo capitulo…não desesperes. Jinhos!

**Carol Malfoy Potter**: pois, se continua assim muito tempo ou não, isso não posso dizer. Mas descansa, o final está perto. Faltam apenas dois capítulos. Espero que tenhas gostado, JINHOS!

**KatieRadcliffe**: este capítulo também não foi mau. Jinhos!

**Mione G. Potter RJ**: é…está mesmo quase no fim. Espero que tenhas gostado deste capitulo. Jinhos!

**PatyAnjinha**: é amor, amor, amor….mas ás vezes enjoa tanto amor. Vontade de ter filhos! Ok deve de dar….espero que tenhas gostado deste capitulo….jinhos! respondendo ao outro Review. LUCIUS não vais aparecer, a morte será outra.

**Nathoca Malfoy**: bem, acho que a tua hipótese foi ligeiramente deixada de lado com este capítulo. O Harry já não é louco pela Ginny, ele gosta da Luna. Mas até era uma boa hipótese. Bem, a escola é tipo infantário. Um infantário Muggle na verdade, mas assim como um colégio particular. Caro e isso. Percebeste agora! Espero que tenhas gostado do capitulo JINHOS!

**Kirina – Li**: porquê morte á mulher, ou ex-mulher como quiseres, do Potter? Bem, espero que tenhas gostado do capitulo….JINHOS!

**Isa**: actualizei. Espero que tenhas gostado.

**Bem pessoal vamos fazer assim. O próximo capitulo é o penúltimo é finalmente vamos saber quem é o ou a culpado ou culpada de tudo o que se passou.**

**Se querem mais comentários eu tiver, mais depressa actualizo.**

**Se tiver assim mais de 15 comentários eu actualizo por volta de terça feira, se tiver menos, actualizo muito depois, lá para sexta da próxima semana.**

**Que tal? COMENTEM!**

**EU PRECISO DE COMENTARIOS.**

**E já agora quem não leu minhas duas shorts "Apenas uma avaria" e "Almas Gémeas!" leia….e comente…..**

**Jinhos!**


	15. A culpada

**A culpada**

Draco entrou no quarto e encontrou a mulher sentada na cama.

"Que estás a fazer?" – Perguntou ele abaixando-se ao pé dela.

"Ora estava a espera do meu lindo marido, não posso?"

"O que me queres Ginevra?"

"Preciso de querer algo?" – Perguntou ela rindo.

"Eu conheço-te Weasley, e tu não me chamas "lindo marido" por nada."

"Tens razão. Eu quero que ajudes o Harry a proteger a Luna."

Draco riu antes de se deitar na cama e perguntar:

"Estás a gozar comigo, não estás?"

"Não."

"Ginevra eu não vou ajudar o Potter nem morto."

A ruiva deitou a cabeça no peito dele e murmurou:

"Ele foi ter contigo quando foste atrás do teu pai. Ele ajudou-te Draco."

"Mas…."

Ela não o deixou terminar, apenas beijou os lábios dele com desejo, e rolou na cama.

Longos minutos depois a ruiva perguntava, enquanto se aconchegava nos braços dele e passava com o dedo pelo peito nu do marido:

"Vais ajudar o Harry ou não?"

"Se cada vez que tu me quiseres convencer para ajudar o Potter me convenceres desta maneira, eu prometo que o ajudo sempre que pedires."

Ela riu abraçando-se ainda mais a ele e adormecendo momentos depois.

(…)

"Mamã, posso ir com o pai a casa do tio Harry?" – Perguntou Ethan.

"Filho não sei."

"Descansa Ginevra, não há perigo, a Alyne nunca deu sinal de vida, ele pode ir á vontade." – Disse o homem beijando a esposa.

"Pronto tudo bem, vai lá. Mas é para te portares bem."

"Não queres vir também?" – Perguntou Draco.

"Não…eu fico….hum….tenho umas coisas para fazer. Vão vocês, e divirtam-se."

"Ginevra eu vou ter com o Potter, desde quando isso é divertido?"

A mulher em vez de responder, beijou o marido com sofridão e em seguida ele pegou na mão do filho e saíram de casa.

_This love, this heart, these arms to hold_

_So tight to you, I won't let go_

_Can this be real, or just some dream that feels so true_

_I wish you love, I wish you more_

_You are all that I live for_

_I'll never hurt you believe me_

_My heart beats just for you_

_It only beats for you_

_I'll keep the fire alight for you_

_Can't think of nothing else, what can I do_

_This lonely heart of mine, it only beats for you_

_It only beats for you_

_You bring me peace, you make me smile_

_You give me strength and all the while_

_You ask for nothing, only love_

_And my heart beats just for you_

_It only beats for you_

(Phil Collins – This love, this heart)

Draco chegou depressa a casa do moreno, e assim que entrou na sala dele viu Luna sentada no sof�, com Harry ao lado.

"Olá Malfoy! Olá Ethan!" – Cumprimentou o moreno. – "Luna este pequeno aqui é o filho da Ginny e do Malfoy."

"Olá pequenino. Eu sou a Luna."

"Eu sou o Ethan, tenho muito prazer em conhecer a senhora."

"É muito educado o teu filho Malfoy."

"É eu e Ginny educamo-lo bem." – Disse Draco como resposta á loira. – "Então a Alyne deu algum sinal de vida?"

"Nenhum Malfoy."

"Óptimo." – Murmurou o loiro sentando-se num sofá e sentando o pequeno no seu colo.

Os olhos de Ethan percorreram a sala toda e fixaram-se na barriga ligeiramente saliente de Luna.

"A senhora espera um menino?"

"Sim."

"Minha mãe também."

Draco riu antes de dizer:

"Tua mãe não está grávida….não agora." – Completou baixo.

"Está sim, eu tenho certeza pap�, ontem a mamã disse-me."

O loiro pestanejou durante algum tempo até que perguntou ao pequeno que sorria:

"Tens certeza?"

"Sim….ela disse-me."

"Porque não me disse?"

"Não sei."

Mal o pequeno respondeu Draco ouviu um barulho de aparatação ao seu lado.

"Alyne." – Disse Harry metendo-se em frente de Luna.

"Calma Harry, eu só vim cá fazer uma coisa. Entregar-te o anel de noivado." – Disse ela tirando o solitário do dedo e entregando-o ao moreno.

Todos estavam em choque. Esperavam que quando ela aparecesse fosse para se vingar do Potter e da loira, mas afinal ela estava muito calma e apenas foi dar ao moreno o anel que ele lhe comprara.

"Sabes uma coisa Alyne, tu és como os cães que ladram, não mordem. Tanto drama a dizer que te ias vingar e afinal não o fizeste."

A francesa virou-se para Draco, que estava levantado, e disse:

"Mas Draco querido minha vingança já começou há muito tempo."

O homem sentiu o sangue gelar. Havia algo na voz da mulher e no olhar dela que o deixavam apreensivo.

"Como assim? Tu não fizeste nada?"

"Não!"

"Não, a Lovegood não sofreu anda."

"Mas quem vos disse que eu me iria vingar da Luna, ela não me fez nada. Apenas me roubou o marido, mas não importa eu não o amava mesmo. Mas houve alguém, uma outra mulher que me estragou a vida, e eu tentei, tentei por duas vezes estragar a dela, mas nunca deu certo, mas agora….agora eu vou terminar com a vida dela."

Mal acabou de falar Alyne desapareceu, e todos se encontravam em choque.

"Potter qual é o nome de solteira dela?"

"McGrive."

"Mãe." – Murmurou Ethan.

(….)

Ginny correu para a casa de banho, aqueles enjoos eram constantes, e ela estava irritada com aquilo.

"É a única coisa má de estar grávida." – Murmurou para si.

A campainha tocou ao longe, e momentos depois um elfo aparecia ao pé da ruiva.

"Visita senhora."

"Sério! Ora diz para ir para a sala, eu vou já para lá."

"Sim."

«Visita a esta hora! Mas quem ser�!"»– perguntava-se a ruiva caminhado até á sala.

Mal entrou na sala viu a ultima pessoa que imaginava puder ser.

"Alyne! Ol�!"

"Olá Ginny. Então como estás?"

"Bem….e tu?"

"Por enquanto normal, mas em seguida vou ficar MUITO bem."

"Como assim?"

"Suponho que sabes que o Harry me deixou?"

"Sei."

"Pois é claro que sabes, ele veio pedir a tua opinião, e a opinião do teu marido. Já viste, estragas sempre a minha vida."

"Eu?"

"Sim. Primeiro por tua culpa o Lord foi morto, depois Draco casou contigo, e agora acabas com o meu casamento."

"Não estou a entender."

"Não! Deixa que eu explico. Meu nome é Alyne McGrive e sou filha de Carl McGrive. Meu pai morreu á uns anos, mas ele era muito rico e poderoso e deixou-me tudo. Mas antes de morrer ele tinha feito um acordo com Lucius Malfoy, eu casaria com seu filho e uniríamos o Império Malfoy com o Império McGrive, era perfeito. Mas tu apareceste, tu apareceste e fizeste com que o homem que era prometido a mim se apaixonasse por ti, derrotando assim Voldemort.  
Lucius foi preso, meu pai tinha morrido, e Draco nunca tinha ouvido falar de mim, eu não tinha ninguém, mas nessa altura apareceu Harry. Eu sabia que ele era teu amigo, e por isso decidi ser uma menina boazinha e conquistá-lo.  
Não foi muito difícil, e quando ele me pediu em casamento eu aceitei, não por o amar, mas por saber que assim seria mais fácil de me vingar de ti.  
Os anos passaram, e eu decidi esperar, não podia agir logo depois da guerra. Quando todos viviam felizes eu decidi meter meu plano em acção. Soltar Lucius."

"Foste tu?"

"Sim, e orgulho-me disso. Soltei-o, e ajudei-o a raptar o teu filho. Fiz com que te demorasses mais nas compras naquele dia, dando tempo a Lucius para raptar o puto. Sabia que Draco iria ficar fulo, e tu tristíssima.  
Estava tudo a correr como planeado, e ainda tinha ficado melhor quando pensamos que Draco havia morrido. Nessa altura senti-me muito feliz, tinha destruído tua vida. Mas Draco voltou, ele não morreu. Matou Lucius e voltou para ti, e pior ficaram felizes, e á espera de mais um filho.  
Em vez de acabar com tua vida, vocês ainda ficaram mais felizes do que estavam. Mas ai voltei a entrar em acção, no dia de Natal, quando toquei na tua barriga proferi um feitiço de inveja fortíssimo, feitiço esse que sabia que te iria fazer abortar."

Ginny sentia as lágrimas começarem a escorrer, mas ela conseguiu impedi-las de cair, e continuou a ouvir a outra.

"Quando abortaste fiquei feliz novamente, e mais ainda quando soube que tu proibias Draco de te tocar. Mas a felicidade durou pouco, pois vocês voltaram a viver a vida, e eu…eu fiquei sem marido.

Percebes agora porque te odeio? Porque estou aqui para te matar?"

"És doida!"

"Posso ser, mas daqui a uns segundos serei uma doida realizada."

"Tu nem penses em tocar na minha mulher." – Disse a voz de Draco que vinha da porta da sala.

Assim que a ruiva olhou para o marido viu-o com a varinha em riste, e ele estava acompanhado de Dumbledore, Fudge e Harry.

"Eu nunca imaginei que tu fosses a culpada de tudo o que se passou aqui, só me apercebi disso quando o Potter me disse o teu sobrenome. Ao contrário do que pensas, eu sabia da tua existência. Ouvi meu pai comentar com o teu o nosso casamento, mas eu tinha apenas 12 anos, não tomei muita atenção. Mas quando ouvi o que me disseste em casa dele, apercebi-me de que algo de errado se passava. Só não entendo como não vi logo o que era."

"Alyne, eu acho melhor ires com Fudge, tu mereces Azkaban."

"Não Harry querido. Eu não vou, pois primeiro quero matar esta ruiva irritante." – Disse a loira apontando a varinha a Ginny.

Todos prenderam a respiração, mas todos estavam prontos para contra atacar se Alyne desse mais um movimento.

"Se deres mais um movimento McGrive eu juro que te mato. Tenho testemunhas em como foi para defender minha mulher. Eu se fosse a ti parava agora."

"Não vou para Draco….não agora que estou tão perto da minha vingança. Avada…."

"Expelliarmus." – Disse Draco fazendo com que a varinha da Alyne voasse para a sua mão.

Aproximou-se da loira, agora desarmada, e olhou-a com nojo.

"Tenho uma notícia para ti, não vais conseguir matar meu amor por ela, nunca McGrive."

A loira pegou numa pequena faca que tinha no bolso, e tentou acertar no homem, mas Draco fora mais rápido e desviou-se do ataque.

Em seguida a mulher aproximou-se da ruiva, mas quando ia a meio do caminho ouviu a voz de Draco dizer:

"Avada Kedrava."

E foi a ultima coisa que a loira ouviu.

"Ginevra, estás bem?" – Perguntou Draco aproximando-se da mulher, enquanto que Fudge olhava o cadáver da loira no chão.

"Bem, como foi em legitima defesa, eu não o chamarei para depor Sr. Malfoy, eu próprio fui testemunha do que ouvi e vi."

Com um gesto de varinha, Dumbledore fez o corpo desaparecer, e em seguida todos saíram de casa.

"O Ethan?"

"Está na Toca. Achei mais seguro. E tu estás bem mesmo?"

"Óptima, meu amor."

"E meu filho?"– Perguntou Draco ajoelhando-se no chão e beijando o ventre da mulher.

"Ethan disse-te?"

"Claro. Porque não me disseste mais cedo?"

"Não achei a altura certa, mas parece que nosso filho achou."

Draco riu antes de beijar suavemente os lábios da mulher.

"Finalmente, mais nada se vai passar connosco." – Murmurou ele com a testa colada á dela.

"É verdade."

"Eu te amo."

"Eu também te amo." – Sussurrou ela antes de voltar a sentir os lábios dele de encontro aos seus, para um beijo sedento de desejo e vontade.

Fim do 14º capitulo

N/A: Parabéns a vocês. Há muito tempo que vinham dizendo que a culpada era a Alyne, e estavam certas….eu só não disse, porque perderia a graça toda….e bem…foi giro ver o vosso pânico.

Mas agora está tudo esclarecido….espero que tenham gostado.

**Kika**: sim eu sei, a morte devia de ter mais sangue, mas sabes perfeitamente que não daria. Tens razão nunca mais vamos para Leiria, ah….vai-me saber mesmo bem ir para lá…. E imaginar os outros todos cá a arderem! E isto não é maldade minha. Bem…não sei bem o que te dizer…..penas quero jogar Sims. Mas prometo que hoje ainda volto para aqui, para ver se escrevo algo. Jinhos!

**G.W.M**: eu acho que é exagero o Harry ser tão santinho. Afinal ninguém é tão santinho. E pronto aqui está a ultima morte. Espero que tenhas gostado. Jinhos!

**Kirina – Li**: já não faltam mais mortes. Esta foi a ultima…..e não matei ninguém VERDADEIRAMENTE importante….só se for a filha deles, que morreu mesmo antes de ter nascido. E postei…e sim a Alyne era a culpada. Jinhos!

**Miaka**: tens razão….a vingança era sobre Ginny, mas desta vez ela não levou a melhor, Draco foi mais inteligente. Na verdade o próximo capitulo é o ultimo….ah e eu adoro o capitulo…jinhos!

**Tamy Black**: bem, não foi o Potter, mas sim a Alyne, como todos queriam. Afinal ela tinha que pagar por todo o mal que fizera. E sim ter irmão tem seus benefícios….eu sei que tem….afinal adoro ter um irmão, apear de ele ser chato…mas é o meu irmão…..e sim Ethan vai ter um irmão. Espero que tenhas gostado. Jinhos!

**KatieRadcliffe**: espero ter continuado rapidamente, e espero que tenhas gostado. Jinhos!

**Mione G. Potter RJ**: espero que tenhas gostado de quem fez tudo. A Alyne claro. E sim a fic está a terminar….mas não fiques triste, não é preciso. Jinhos!

**Carol Malfoy Potter**: é….bem feito para a Alyne, ele mereceu tudo o que lhe aconteceu. Espero que tenhas gostado, jinhos!

**Nathoca Malfoy**: Bem, tu foste a pessoa que eu mais teorias, e todas contra a Alyne. Porque ser�! Espero que tenhas gostado da razão dela, assim como eu gostei das tuas ideias. E eu não gosto da Alyne, apenas não tinha lógica dizer logo que era ela….acho que entendes. Espero que tenhas gostado do capitulo…jinhos!

**PatyAnjinha**: sim, era na Ginny….e está tudo resolvido de vez…a Alyne era a culpada, e foi morta por isso. Espero que tenhas gostado. Jinhos!

**Paulinha Malfoy**: eu espero que tenhas gostado do capitulo, e que comentes é claro. Jinhos!

**Bem pessoal está tudo resolvido nesta fic. Já se sabe quem foi a culpada de tudo o que aconteceu durante estes 14 capítulos, e espero que tenham gostado.**

**O próximo capitulo é o ultimo….e vou dizer-vos, eu AMO o capitulo….foi o único final que eu ADOREI escrever……**

**Comentem, para depois lerem o final da fic…….e espero que tenham gostado.**

**JINHOS!**


	16. The end

**The end**

Vê-la entrar para aquela sala era algo que Draco não conseguia descrever. Sentia-se feliz, ansioso, nervoso…tudo junto. Sabia que quando voltasse a vê-la, ela já não teria a enorme barriga, e estaria acompanhada por seus filhos.

Filhos! Ele ia ter gémeos….dois….era maravilhoso.

Andou pela sala de espera por instantes até que Ethan lhe pegou na mão e disse:

"É melhor sentares-te papá."

Draco fez a vontade ao filho e sentou-se numa cadeira, sentando o filho no seu joelho.

"Estás ansioso Ethan?"

"Sim….muito."

"E nervoso?"

O menino em vez de responder, sorriu e pegou na mão do pai pousando-a no seu peito. O homem sentiu o coração do filho aos pulos, assim como o seu também estava.  
Sorriram um para o outro e Draco abraçou o pequeno. Era seu primeiro filho, e agora ia ter mais dois, mas ele sabia que amaria a todos de igual modo.

A anos atrás nunca se imaginou a amar alguém, e agora, agora iria amar 4 pessoas, seus 3 filhos e sua esposa.

Minutos passaram o que fez com que pai e filho entrassem quase em histeria. Nem o facto de Alex, Blaise e Cassandra terem aparecido os acalmou.

"Não precisavam de vir. O Peter ainda é pequeno, deviam de ter ficado em casa." – Disse Draco olhando para o filho de Blaise que ainda só tinha 3 meses.

O pequeno Peter era cara chapada do pai. O cabelo castanho e os olhos enormes cor de mel davam-lhe um ar extremamente querido e frágil.

"Não tem importância Draco." – Disse Alex sentando-se ao lado do loiro.

No minuto seguinte uma enfermeira apareceu ao pé deles e disse:

"Draco Malfoy acompanha-me."

O homem levantou-se dizendo:

"Tomem conta do Ethan, já cá venho buscá-lo."

Assim que entrou no quarto onde estava a sua ruiva, viu extremamente sorridente. Caminhou até ela sem tirar os olhos das duas pequenas toalhas que ela tinha nos braços.

"Olha querido, nossas filhas."

"Filhas! São meninas." – Murmurou ele sentando-se e olhando para as pequenas.

Uma estava a dormir e notava-se que tinha o cabelo loiro avermelhado, enquanto que a outra estava acordada e Draco pode ver que ela era igualzinha a ele, uns lindos olhos cinza e um cabelo muito claro.

Pegou nela e viu-a sorrir.

"Angie."– Disse ele fazendo a mulher concordar.

"É um lindo nome. Esta tem os olhos castanho acinzentados, é uma mistura de nós….cabelo loiro avermelhado, e olhos castanho acinzentados. Como a chamaremos?"

"Honey."

"Honey! Gostei….Angie e Honey."

Draco sorriu olhando para a pequena nos braços. No instante seguinte a porta do quarto abriu-se e Ethan correu até aos pais, ansioso para ver suas irmãs.

* * *

Angie tinha um feito diferente da irmã. Não era só fisicamente que se parecia com um Malfoy, ela era uma autentica Malfoy. Tinha um porte delicado e aristocrático, fazendo Ginny compara-la muitas vezes com a avó paterna.  
Era uma menina inteligente e um pouco fria, como o pai. Seu olhar cinza era como o de Draco, frio, mas brilhante.

Honey por seu lado era mais Weasley. Tinha um olhar doce e carinhoso, corava imensas vezes, mas também entrava em fúria mais rapidamente que a irmã ou que o irmão.

Draco e Ginny depressa concluíram que era mais fácil ter um filho de cada vez do que gémeos. Era biberões a dobrar, quando uma chorava a outra chorava, se uma queria atenção a outra também queria. 

Mas depressa se habituaram, e as pequenas cresceram rapidamente.

* * *

O tempo passou depressa, e todos estavam felizes. Em especial Ethan que finalmente ia para Hogwarts.

"Filho já arranjaste tudo?" – Perguntou Draco entrando no quarto do rapaz.

"Sim pai. Pai…de que casa é que achas que serei?"

Draco sentou-se na cama do filho e ficou pensativo durante segundos, como se ponderasse bem a resposta.

"Bem eu tenho a certeza que Angie será dos Slytherin, e acho que tu também. Honey deverá ser dos Gryffindores, é mais parecida com tua mãe."

"Óptimo. Quero mesmo ser dos Slytherin."

"Sério?"

"Sim." – Respondeu ele com seus olhos castanhos a brilhar.

No instante seguinte Angie entrou a correr no quarto, sendo seguida pela irmã.

Ambas saltaram para o pescoço de Draco e ele riu.

"Já não deviam de estar na cama meninas?"

"Já papá. Mas a mamã disse que podíamos estar mais tempo acordadas."

"Mas só hoje." – Disse Ginny entrando do quarto.

Caminhou até ao filho e abraçou-o. Em seguida tanto mãe como filho se sentaram na cama. Honey saltou para o colo da mãe e perguntou:

"Quando veremos o Ethan outra vez?"

"Agora só no Natal pequenina."

"Ah…eu vou ter saudades."

"Eu também." – Concordou Angie.

"Todos teremos saudades."

"E eu também terei saudades vossas." – Disse Ethan encostando-se aos pais.

_Hogwarts! Nunca imaginei gostar tanto de Hogwarts. Meu pai contou-me inúmeras coisas que fez quando andava na escola, e minha também, mas eu nunca imaginei gostar tanto como gostei._

_Fui seleccionado para os Slytherin como meu pai tinha previsto, e Cassandra também. Fiquei imensamente feliz por isso, afinal ela era minha melhor amiga.  
__Diverti-me imenso com ela nos primeiros dias, apesar de nos termos perdido algumas vezes. Antes do Natal já andávamos com mais dois rapazes. Um deles chamava-se Andrew Adams e o outro Carl O'Connel! _

_Dávamos bem, até ao nosso 5 ano. Carl começou a portar-se de maneira estranha com minha irmã Angie, que também era dos Slytherin._

"_O que queres da minha irmã?" – Perguntei-lhe eu um dia, quando o vi a olhar fixamente para ela._

"_Nada Ethan."_

"_Ouve aqui, minha irmã ainda é uma criança, está só no 1º ano. Se tu lhe fazes algo, eu não sei o que te faço." – Ameacei eu._

"_Descansa Malfoy, não vou tocar na tua irmã."_

"_Óptimo."_

_Mas quem disse que ela necessitava da minha ajuda! Afinal duas semanas depois Carl apareceu ao pé de nós com o olho roxo._

"_O que se passou?" – Perguntou Cassandra olhando-o preocupada._

"_Vai perguntar á irmã desse ai." – Respondeu ele apontando para mim._

_Eu levantei-me e Cassandra seguiu-me. Procuramos minha irmã e depressa a encontramos, ela estava com Honey._

"_Olá Ethan." – Cumprimentou Honey._

"_Olá maninha. Angie, posso saber o que fizeste ao Carl?"_

"_Se vens defender o teu amigo, vens tarde Ethan."_

"_Não o venho defender, apenas quero saber o que se passou?"_

"_Ele atirou-se a ela, e ela deu-lhe um murro." – Esclareceu Honey, fazendo com que eu e Cassandra gargalhássemos._

"_O pai vai adorar saber isso." – Disse eu dando um abraço á minha irmã._

_Pois como podem ver, minha irmãzinha não precisava de mim para nada. Sempre fora uma autentica Slytherin e uma perfeita Malfoy. Ninguém lhe levava a melhor nunca._

_Honey era diferente. Era mais frágil e eu sempre me senti na obrigação de a proteger. _

_No meu 7º ano ia sendo expulso, mas se isso tivesse acontecido, teria sido por uma boa causa. Um rapaz do meu ano e da minha casa, encurralou Honey uma noite.  
__Felizmente que eu era monitor chefe e andava a fazer a ronda naquela noite, quando ouvi os gritos de uma menina._

_Lembro-me de correr pelos corredores fora e fui encontrar minha irmã encostada a uma parede enquanto que havia um rapaz que a segurava pela cintura. Nem pensei duas vezes, quando me aproximei dele e o virei para mim pelo ombro.  
__No instante seguinte minha mão foi direita á cara dele, deixando-o com o nariz partido. Mas não fiquei por ai. Eu sabia lutar, tinha aprendido quando novo no colégio, e por isso quando Snape apareceu o outro estava quase inconsciente._

_Só não fui expulso pois meu pai entreviu, dizendo que eu fizera tudo para proteger minha irmã mais nova….o que era verdade._

_E claro, Dumbledore concordou com ele. Dumbledore é sem duvida a melhor pessoa que conheço, e o melhor director que Hogwarts alguma vez teve._

_Mas não fui só eu que ajudei minhas irmãs, elas também me ajudaram._

_Eu amava Cassandra desde que me lembrava, mas nunca tivera coragem para lhe dizer, tinha medo do que podia acontecer á nossa amizade, mas Honey e Angie deram um jeito.  
__No dia do meu 17º aniversário, elas chamaram-me._

"_Ethan, temos uma coisa para te mostrar."_

"_O quê meninas?"_

"_Ora vem connosco que logo vês." – Respondeu Angie puxando-me pela mão._

_Caminhámos pelos corredores da Mansão, até que chegamos ao meu quarto.  
__Angie empurrou-me lá para dentro e desapareceu em seguida. Honey por seu lado entrou, e ficou ao pé de mim._

"_O que andam vocês a tramar?"_

"_Nada. Angie apenas foi buscar tua prenda de anos." – Disse-me ela enquanto enrolava uma madeixa vermelha._

_Meu pai sempre disse que ela fazia aquilo desde pequena. Era mais forte que ela, mas meu pai não queria que ela deixasse de fazer aquilo. "Fica um amor quando o faz!" – disse ele certo dia._

_Esperei apenas alguns segundos, até voltar a ver minha irmã, mas ela não vinha sozinha, Cassandra vinha ao lado dela. Seus olhos pousaram em mim, e lembro-me de ter sentido um enorme arrepio.  
__Ela era a menina mais linda que eu conhecia, para alem das minhas irmãs claro. Sempre que me encarava com aqueles olhos profundos eu sentia o estômago revirar._

_Meu pai sempre disse que minha mãe causava-lhe o mesmo efeito._

"_Bem, nós vamos indo." – Comunicou Honey sorrindo, e saindo do quarto rapidamente, fechando a porta atrás dela._

_Quando digo fechar, digo mesmo fechar. Pois elas trancaram-me no quarto com a Cassandra._

"_Certo, elas fecharam-nos."_

"_Pois, parece que sim."_

_Eu olhei para Cassandra, que acabava de se sentar na minha cama e ela olhava para as minhas coisas, como se nunca as tivesse visto antes._

_Tinha que ser naquele momento, eu tinha que lhe dizer. Afinal era essa a intenção das gémeas, e eu sabia-o bem  
__Respirei fundo e sentei ao lado dela, fazendo com que ela me olhasse._

"_Cas….eu tenho uma coisa para te dizer."_

_Cas era a maneira como a tratava. Mais ninguém a chamava assim, e depois soube que era porque ela não permitia._

"_Sim…diz Ethan!"_

"_Nós conhecemo-nos desde sempre….e tu és muito importante para mim." – Comecei eu, estava na hora de ser um Malfoy, sem medo, e um Weasley, com coragem. –" E…bem…eu amo-te."_

_Vi os olhos dela brilharem de uma maneira maravilhosa, e o sorriso dela foi o mais belo que alguma vez vira._

"_Pensava que nunca mais me dirias isso….eu também te amo Ethan….muito."_

_E foi minha melhor prenda de anos, meu melhor primeiro beijo, e devo tudo as minhas irmãs. Se hoje eu e Cassandra estamos casados e temos uma filha de 7 meses, loirinha, de olhos azuis, é tudo graças ás reguilas das minhas irmãs._

_Mas não sou só eu que estou casado, Angie também casou, e imaginem com quem!_

_Peter Zabini, o irmão da Cassandra. Eles os dois começaram a namorar quando andavam no 6º ano. Ainda me lembro do ataque do meu pai._

"_Pai…eu tenho uma coisa para te dizer." – Disse Angie sentando-se ao pé dele._

"_Diz princesa."_

"_Bem…." - Ela olhou em volta e viu que todos olhávamos para ela na expectativa, apesar de eu já saber, Honey já sabia, e nossa mãe também já sabia, só meu pai é que não._

"_Sim filha. Diz l�, eu estou a ouvir."_

"_É que eu namoro." – Murmurou ela._

_O meu pai abriu a boca por instantes e em seguida apenas perguntou:_

"_Quem é ele?"_

"_Peter…"_

"_O Zabini?" – Perguntou ele levantando-se do sofá._

"_Sim."_

"_Amor calma". – Disse minha mãe pousando-lhe a mão no ombro._

"_Calma Ginevra. Nossa filha tem apenas 16 anos, namora e com o Zabini."_

"_Eu também comecei a namorar contigo com apenas 16 anos, não sei se te lembras! E depois Peter é um bom rapaz, Blaise é o teu melhor amigo e tudo. Quem melhor para Angie?"_

"_Bem….pensando assim até tens razão." – Disse ele passado alguns segundos._

_É minha mãe sempre conseguiu convencer o meu pai, em tudo….quer dizer, no ano seguinte quando Honey lhe disse que também namorava, foi um pouco mais difícil._

"_Já era de esperar que também começasses a namorar. E quem é o felizardo?" – Perguntou o nosso pai, fazendo com que Honey ruborizasse._

"_Bem….ele é….pai ele é um bom rapaz….filho de uma das melhores famílias…sangue puro…rico…."_

"_Honey…diz logo quem é."_

"_James Potter." – Respondeu ela._

_Juro que meu pai ficou verde. Por instantes pensei que ele tivesse um enfarte ou algo do género, mas ele apenas se limitou a dizer:_

"_Eu mato esse desgraçado. Tu não vais namorar com o filho do Potter e da Lovegood, nunca ouviste bem minha menina."_

"_Já chega Draco."_

"_Ginevra, uma coisa é Angie namorar com o Peter, e o Ethan com a Cassandra, afinal eles são filhos do Blaise e da Alex. Mas agora a Honey e o Potter. Nem pensar."_

" _Draco eles gostam um do outro."_

"_É proibido."_

" _Também era proibido, impensável, errado, uma Weasley e um Malfoy, olha á tua roda para ver no que deu." – Disse minha mãe abraçando o meu pai e beijando-o._

"_Então pai?" – Perguntei eu passado momentos._

"_Ah…eu vou-me arrepender, mas quem sabe eles terminem depressa….Podes namorar com o Potter."_

_Honey sorriu e abraçou meu pai com força. Mas se ele pensava que eles acabariam, estava enganado, pois eles acabaram de se casar. Assim como eu e a Cassandra nos casamos, e como Angie se casou com Peter._

_Minha irmã Angie, esta grávida de 4 meses, e meus pais ficaram bem felizes com isso, e meu pai já aceita o James como marido da Honey._

_Posso dizer que somos todos felizes._

"Draco despacha-te querido." – Disse Ginny.

O loiro desceu as escadas com uma menina loira nos braços.

"Já cá estamos."– Disse ele pousando a neta no chão.

"Ethan e Cassandra já devem de estar preocupados, e com saudades da filha."

"Ora, eles não têm que estar preocupados, afinal nós tomamos bem conta dela, como se fosse nossa filha."

"Eles sabem. Mas tu também nunca gostaste de deixa-los com meus pais ou com tua mãe por muito tempo, pois sentias saudades."

"Tens razão. Vamos embora."

Ela sorriu antes de sentir os lábios do marido nos seus.

E foi assim para sempre. Com muito amor, ternura, paciência que Draco e Ginny viveram. Amando-se, amando os filhos, e os netos todos que tiveram.

_In my life I've learned that heaven never waits no_

_Lets take this now before it's gone like yesterday_

_Cuz when I'm with you there's nowhere else_

_That I would ever wanna be no_

_I'm breathing for the next second I can feel you_

_Loving me ... I'm gonna love_

_I wanna love you forever_

_And this is all I'm asking of you_

_10,000 lifetimes together_

_Is that so much for you to do?_

_Cuz from the moment that I saw your face_

_And felt the fire in your sweet embrace_

_I swear I knew._

_I'm gonna love you forever_

_(Jessica Simpson – I wanna love you forever)_

E assim provaram que o amor ultrapassa tudo, a guerra, a dor, o sofrimento, os complexos. Pois quando se ama somos capazes de ultrapassar barreiras, e eles demonstraram isso sempre, para sempre, e ensinaram seus descendentes a fazer o mesmo.

_- Minha mulher. Minha e de mais ninguém._

_Ela encostou sua cabeça no peito dele sorrindo._

_- E tu és meu marido….para sempre. Eu te amo…._

_- Eu também te amo Ginevra Malfoy._

**FIM**

N/A: e é o fim….ah pessoal depois de 30 capítulos da Filha da Profecia e 15 desta fic, cheguei ao fim. E eu odeio escrever finais….afinal escrevemos imensos capítulos, a historia dá volta e mais voltas e de repente…. acaba.

Mas eu ADOREI este final…..n me perguntem porquê, apenas sei dizer que gostei, axo que ficou bom…..e vocês o que acharam?

Agradecimentos:

**Kika**: e aqui está o maravilhoso final….e o final do 2º período também, sem nenhuma nega…..finalmente. ah estou tão feliz, agora só me falta um gajo. Um gajo bom, como o Spike….ah o Spike. Bem, eu não me lembro o que disseste sobre o final….mas acho que gostaste……COMENTA, como sempre. Não sei mais o que te dizer….apenas és uma sócia da paleta, e curto-te um molho, e pronto….JINHOS!

**Kirina – Li**: actualizei, e espero que tenhas gostado do final….afinal foi um final SUPER, MEGA FELIZ. Também não podia ser triste, não depois de tudo o que aconteceu. Bem, é e espero que tenhas gostado de verdade.

**G.W.M**: é claro que NENHUM dos que importa iria passar desta para melhor, ou pior. Espero que tenhas gostado deste final….e que comentes. Jinhos!

**Paulinha Malfoy**: é claro que têm vontade de ter mais um, ou melhor dois, filhos, quer dizer, filhas. É, pena que este é o último, mas tudo acaba um dia. Espero que tenhas gostado….jinhos!

**Alexa**: é claro que tinha que a "proteger" se não o fizesse perderia a piada de tudo. Ainda bem que valeu a ena cada segundo, é um óptimo sinal….e espero que tenhas gostado do final….Jinhos!

**Miaka**: ainda bem que gostaste do outro capitulo….espero que também tenhas gostado deste….Jinhos!

**Nathoca Malfoy**: e deste gostas-te? Deu dó? Eu não tive dó dela….muito pelo contrário, ansiava pelo capítulo em que a mataria, ela fez muito mal….espero que tenhas gostado do final…JINHOS, e adorei teus reviews….em especial tuas ideias sobre as razoes da Alyne.

**PatyAnjinha**: é, este capítulo é o último, mas espero que tenhas gostado dele, eu até gostei do escrever….JINHOS!

**Tamy Black**: ainda bem que dava para pensar que ela não era a culpada. Foram meninas, e espero que tenhas gostado. Bem eu não fiz exactamente o que querias, mas escrevi alguns episódios, digamos os mais importantes, da vida dele em Hogwarts. O Blaise e a Alex apareceram, pouco mas apareceram. E é claro que não estás sendo chata, eu adoro ler Review grande….quanto maiores foram, melhores. Espero que tenhas gostado….JINHOS!

**Mione G. Potter RJ**: eu também quero um Draco destes para mim. Espero que tenhas gostado do capitulo….JINHOS!

**Carol Malfoy Potter**: a short de que falas é minha, um Drama romance….chama-se Maldito Destino….espero que tenhas gostado deste ultimo capitulo…Jinhos!

**KatieRadcliffe**: não esperaste muito para saber o final, pois não? Actualizei depressa. E espero que tenhas gostado do capitulo…Jinhos!

**Bijouxxx**: ainda bem que gostaste, Jinhos!

**HinaLyka**: ainda bem que adoraste a fic, e espero que tenhas gostado do final…..e espero que Comentes…..JINHOS!

**Fefs Malfoy**: ah, tou a adorar a tua fic, e espero que agora leias minhas fics….e comentes, se não for pedir muito….e eu também quero um Draco destes para mim. Espero que tenhas gostado deste final…JINHOS!

**Isa**: actualizei, actualizei. E espero que tenhas gostado. Jinhos

**Bem pessoal, e é aqui que termina a fic….ah tenho que agradecer a todos os que leram e comentaram, e até aos que não comentaram…MUITO OBRIGADO. **

**Espero que tenham gostado……e eu prometo que rapidinho virá nova fic……na verdade, primeiro virá uma short de apenas 3 capítulos…. Espero que leiam….**

**E é isso…..ADEUS!**


End file.
